Thunder & Blood
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Astrid Diana Swan is the adopted daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. She was found on the couple's doorstep with a necklace that had her name on it when she was only an infant and their daughter Bella was a year old. When Charlie and Renee divorced, Renee got custody of both girls. Full Summary Inside. I do not own Twilight or Thor they belong to their respective owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Astrid Diana Swan is the adopted daughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. She was found on the couple's doorstep with a necklace that had her name on it when she was only an infant and their daughter Bella was a year old. When Charlie and Renee divorced, Renee got custody of both girls.**

**Astrid and Bella are complete opposites, while Bella is a brunette with chocolate brown eyes who is shy, awkward and clumsy; Astrid is a beautiful blonde with stunning blue eyes. She is strong, outgoing, athletic, enjoys getting into fights, and very protective of her older sister. She had always had an affinity for weapons, Norse Mythology, and storms.**

**Though Astrid was very popular, she never felt right in Phoenix, so she jumped at the chance to move back to Forks and the rainy weather. Little did she know she would meet the love of her life there and discover who she really is and where she truly comes from.**

Astrid Diana Swan stares out the station wagon window as she and her family head for the airport, taking in the last look of Phoenix. She looks over at her sister who has a desolate look on her face as she listening to her iPod. Astrid gives her sister a sympathetic look and takes Bella's hand in hers. Bella looks over at her little sister and gives her a sad smile.

"It's going to be okay, Bells," The petite blonde tells her older sister.

"I know it will Astrid, I'm just going to miss the heat and the sun."

"Hey, but I'll be there, I'll be your personal sun!" Astrid tells Bella.

Bella giggles and squeezes her sister's hand.

Once they got to the airport, the girls say goodbye to their mother and stepfather and board the plane. Three hours later they land at the tiny airport in Port Angeles. Once inside the terminal, the girls start looking around for their father. Astrid spots Charlie first and runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess, how's my girl?"

"Good, happy to be here, but Bella not so much," Astrid informs her father.

By that time, Bella has made her way towards her sister and father.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bells, I'm glad you're here, the both of you. Come on let head on home."

Charlie bends down to grab Astrid's suitcase but can barely lift it. Astrid giggles as she watches her dad struggle with her suitcase.

"Geez, princess, what do have in here, rocks?"

"Oh, Daddy, it's not that heavy, "Astrid says and easily lifts the suitcase and walks out of the airport.

Charlie gawks at his youngest daughter and turns to Bella, who has a smile on her face.

"She's abnormally strong, Dad."

"Yeah, I can see that," Charlie says as he takes Bella's suitcase instead.

They get to Charlie's squad car and Charlie opens the trunk. He lets Astrid put her own suitcase in herself while he loads Bella's. Astrid lets Bella ride shotgun while she gets in the back, she's hoping that this will give Charlie and Bella a chance to talk, but it turned out to be a bad idea. Charlie and Bella sit there in silence, making the car ride home very awkward. Soon enough, the trio reaches the city limits of Forks, Astrid looks up, admiring the clouds and the rain that is falling. Feeling more and more at home as the seconds go by.

Once they reach the house, Charlie gets off and helps Astrid out of the back seat. He pops the trunk and takes down Bella's suitcase.

"I'm not even going to try to lift yours, honey," Charlie tells Astrid.

"That's okay, Dad, I got it."

Astrid gets her suitcase and follows Bella and her dad into the house.

Charlie shows Bella to her room and then leaves her to unpack, while he leads Astrid up to the attic to her room to show her what he has done. Opening the door to her room, Charlie ushers Astrid in.

Astrid squeals when she sees the added skylights to her room.

"Thank you, Daddy, I love it."

"You're welcome, sweetheart, I know how much you like staring at the clouds and I finished your bathroom as well."

"Great, thank you, dad."

"You're welcome, I'll let you get settled in, you start class tomorrow."

As Astrid unpacked her stuff, she heard a horn honk outside. Looking out her window she noticed that a faded red pickup truck had pulled into the driveway. Astrid goes running downstairs to see who it is. Bella and Astrid exit the house to find Charlie greeting the driver, Jacob Black, a 16-year-old, Quileute Indian, amiable with long black hair, and hints of childish roundness in his face. The two of them help Jacob's father, Billy Black, into a wheelchair.

"Bella, Astrid, you remember Billy Black?"

Astrid smiles and hugs the older man, while Bella waves awkwardly.

"Glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you two told him you were coming."

"Keep exaggerating, and I'll wheel you down the hill," Charlie says to his best friend.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles."

Billy takes several rolls at Charlie, who dodges. Jacob shakes his head at their two fathers as he shyly approaches Bella and Astrid.

"Hi, I'm Jacob, we used to make mud pies together when we were little kids."

"Yeah, I think I remember," Bella says.

"Well, Jake don't I get a hug?" Astrid asks.

Jake smiles and walks over to Astrid picking her up and swinging her around.

"It's good to see you short stuff."

"It's good to see you too, Beanpole," Astrid says with a smirk.

Astrid looks over at her dad and Billy who are still playing in the street, "Do they always act like this?"

"It's getting worse with old age," Jacob comments.

Charlie then pats the hood of the truck, "So what do you think of your homecoming gift?"

"No way, the truck is for me?" Bella asks.

"Well, yours and Astrid's. I just bought it off of Billy here."

"I rebuilt the engine myself," Jacob says proudly.

"It's perfect," Bella says, with a smile on her face.

She gets into the truck and Jake eagerly gets in as well, "Okay, so you gotta double pump the clutch when you shift."

Okay, maybe I can give you a ride to school tomorrow." Bella says.

"I go to school on the reservation."

"Too bad it would have been nice to know someone at school tomorrow."

"What about me?" Astrid says with a huff as she leans in through her sister's window.

"Bella laughs, and pushes her face, "You don't count."

Astrid gives an indignant huff and there's a roll of thunder. She turns and goes back into the house, leaving Bella and Jacob to talk.

The next day Bella and Astrid get into the truck and head off to school. They pull into the parking lot and notice that for the most part, the cars are all older models. Bella finds a spot and parks, the truck backfires as she turns off the truck. When they get out, they notice that practically everyone is staring at them. Bella puts her head down and walks straight towards the office, while Astrid glares at everyone staring at them, daring them to make a comment. Everyone looks away from Astrid's death glare. The girls make their way up to the office where they find the receptionist typing away on the computer. Bella clears her throat trying to get the receptionist's attention but fails. Astrid rolls her eyes and practically shouts.

"Excuse us!"

The receptionist, Ms. Cope, jumps at the sound, "Oh, I didn't hear you, dearies, how can I help you?"

"We're new here," Bella, says.

"Oh, you must be Chief Swan's girls, Isabella, and Astrid Swan, right?"

"It's just Bella."

"Well let me get you your schedules, locker numbers and combination. There's also a map of the school so you don't get lost." Ms. Cope hands them their paperwork and the girls leave the office.

Bella and Astrid are comparing their schedules. Even though Astrid is a year younger than Bella, they're in the same grade, due to her great intelligence. Astrid could have skipped two grades if she wanted but she decided that she would rather graduate with Bella than leave her behind. So here they are comparing schedule and noting that they don't have a single class together except for gym class. Bella and Astrid sigh, they make their way to their lockers when they're intercepted by this tall Asian guy.

"You're Isabella and Astrid Swan the new girls. Hi. I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on."

"I'm sort of the suffer in silence type," Bella says.

"And I'm the beat your ass if you annoy me type." Astrid threatens, but it seems to go over Eric's head.

"Good headline for the feature, I'm on the paper and you guys are news, baby, front page."

Bella gets all flustered trying to convince this guy not to run it.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature."

"Would you mind just pointing us to our classes?" Astrid asks.

Eric looks at their schedules, he tells Bella that they have the same class and that Astrid has AP English down the hall from them. So after walking Bella to class and completely ignoring Eric, Astrid goes off to her class. She steps into the class and walks up to the teacher, handing him her schedule. He initials it and tells her to take a seat next to Alice Cullen. Upon hearing her name Alice looks up and is shocked to see Astrid standing there. Alice raises her hand so that Astrid knows where to sit.

Astrid makes her way over and plops down in the chair next to Alice. Astrid takes out her textbook, notebook, and pen. While Astrid is getting ready for class, Alice is just staring at her. Alice was taken completely by surprise by the young blonde girl sitting next to her, she only saw one new student arriving today not two. Alice is very curious to know who this person is since she obviously can't see her future. Alice taps Astrid on the shoulder to get her attention. When Astrid turns around, Alice gasps. She has never seen eyes so blue in all of her existence.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes," Alice says.

"Thank you."

"I'm Alice Cullen," Alice says and offers her hand.

"I'm Astrid Swan," Astrid says and accepts her hand. Astrid doesn't even flinch at how cold she is, but Alice notices how hot Astrid's skin is.

Alice is surprised at the fact that Astrid is related to Bella Swan, she doesn't understand why she didn't see Astrid with Bella, but Alice doesn't ask anything. While Alice is contemplating this, Astrid goes back to listening to the teacher, grateful that Alice didn't ask her any stupid questions.


	2. First Impressions

When the bell rang, Astrid gathered her things and left the classroom. She takes the map out of her back pocket and looks for her next class, AP History. As she walks to class, she notices that all the boys are staring at her and all the girls are giving her go to hell looks. It doesn't phase her, Astrid is used to both types of looks. Astrid walks into her History class and notices that Alice Cullen is in that class as well. Alice is sitting next to a guy with honey blonde hair and amber eyes like hers who looks like he's in pain. Alice smiles at Astrid and waves her over. Astrid smiles back and gets the teacher to sign her slip, then takes a seat on the other side of Alice.

"Hi Astrid," Alice says in a chipper voice.

"Hello, Alice."

"I didn't know you had AP History as well."

"Yeah most of my classes are AP, that's why my sister and I don't have any classes together."

"Who's your sister," The blonde guy asks.

"Bella Swan."

The blonde gives Alice a look, she didn't tell him that Bella had a sister. Suddenly the blonde remembers his manners.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Jasper Hale."

"Astrid Swan."

"Well, Astrid, how are you liking Forks so far?" Jasper asks with a smile.

"Oh, I love it. I love the rain and the clouds, my poor sister though hates it. She can't stand being cold and wet. If it was up to her, we would have stayed in Phoenix."

"What made you guys move here?" Alice asks.

"Our mom got remarried and we thought it was best that they have some alone time together. So we decided it was time to spend time with Dad."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Jasper says.

"Yeah, that's us, the thoughtful sisters," Astrid answers with a smirk.

Jasper and Alice laugh.

After History, Astrid walks with Jasper to art class, where there she meets his sister, Rosalie Hale. Jasper introduces Astrid to Rosalie, Astrid offers her hand but Rosalie looks at her hand and only scowls at her.

"Geez, bitchy much?" Astrid asks, making sure it was loud enough for Rosalie to hear.

"What did you say?" Rosalie growls.

"Did I stutter, could you be any more of a bitch?"

Rosalie looks at her shocked, but she quickly recovers, "Watch yourself, little girl."

"Or what?" Astrid challenges.

"Or you may not like what happens."

"Oh please, I fought bigger, and kicked the shit out of them," Astrid says as she smirks at Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyes widen, then narrow, she was about to stand up when the teacher came in. Rosalie looked at the teacher, and sat back down, anger bubbling up in her. Suddenly she felt a wave of calm come over her. Her eyes narrow and she glares at Jasper knowing that he was manipulating her mood. Jasper decides that he should calm down Astrid as well, but when he focused on her all he felt was giddy excitement as if she was looking forward to fighting Rosalie. Jasper's brow furrows, never in his life had he felt something like that, this girl wasn't in the least intimidated by Rosalie. She was almost anticipating a fight.

Jasper was pulled out of his thoughts when the teacher announced, after signing Astrid's schedule, that they would be painting something they remember from their dreams. Jasper and Rosalie look at each other and roll their eyes, Jasper decides to paint something from his memory instead.

While he and Rosalie are working, Rosalie looks over and sees Astrid painting a pair of blue eyes, obviously belonging to a man. The eyes are so intense and expressive that Rosalie gasps, Astrid looks over at Rosalie and smiles. She isn't angry with Rosalie, just disappointed she didn't get to fight.

"Wow, that's beautiful, who do those eyes belong to," Rosalie asks.

"I have no idea, I dream about them every now and then, They're always looking down at me and talking to me in a happy, loving voice. I also hear a woman's voice talking to me, but I can never make out what she's saying."

Astrid wasn't about to tell two strangers that she was adopted and that she thought the people in her dreams were her real parents. After that, she went back to her painting and ignored Jasper and Rosalie.

Once class was over, Astrid left without saying a word, she looked at her schedule and noticed that it was time for gym, one of her favorite classes, add to the fact that she got to be with Bella. She met Bella at their lockers and they walked down to gym together. Once they got there the coach gave them a change of clothes and they suited out.

It turned out that the girls were playing volleyball and the boys were playing basketball. Astrid and Bella were on the same team, so the whole time Bella hid behind her younger more aggressive sister. Astrid made sure that the ball never came anywhere near Bella. Until someone decided to hit it directly at Bella and Astrid wasn't close enough to block it. Bella closed her eyes and flailed her arms, whacking the ball at the head of one of the basketball players. He turns around to see who had hit him and spots Bella walking towards him.

"Are you alright? I warned them not to make me play."

"It's only a flesh wound." The annoying blonde boy grins and Bella smiles, relieved, Astrid rolls her eyes.

"You're Isabella and Astrid, right"

"Just Bella."

"Hi, I'm Mike. Newton."

Just then the girl that hit the ball towards Bella shows up, "She's got a great spike, doesn't she? So, you're from Arizona, right? Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?"

"That's why they kicked me out." Bella mumble, as she starts to get uncomfortable.

Astrid is beginning to get pissed off that these people are making her sister uncomfortable and is about to say something, but Bella grabs her hand and very discreetly shakes her head.

Now that class is over, Bella and Astrid make their way to the cafeteria, where they sit down with Mike and the girl Jessica. Eric shows up and squeezes in between Astrid and Bella.

"Mike, you met my homegirls Bella and Astrid?"

"Oh, your homegirls?" Mike asks

"My girls," some African American guy says and kisses Bella on the cheek then leans in to kiss Astrid.

Astrid pushes him back, grabs his arm and pins it behind his back, and slams his head onto the table. "Don't even think about it, asshole. You don't know me or Bella and I didn't hear my sister give you permission to kiss her. In case you didn't know, dick, that's sexual harassment. Come near my sister or me again and I'll kick your ass then report you to my dad. Got it?"

"The boy, whose name Astrid found out was Tyler, nods his head. She lets go of him and he runs off, everyone at the table stares at her.

"What?"

"That was awesome." A girl named Angela says, "How did you do that?"

"Oh, I took martial arts in Phoenix."

"Why would you do that, Tyler's hot," Jessica said snidely

"I don't give a shit if he's the hottest guy on earth, that doesn't give him the right to kiss me or my sister without our permission," Astrid tells Jessica while glaring at her, Jessica shrinks in her chair.

At that point, the doors open and four of the most beautiful people walk into the cafeteria. Astrid glances and looks away, completely uninterested, she's already met three of them. But Bella is fixated on them.

"Who are they," Bella asks

"The Cullens," Angela says

Jessica leans in, swinging into gossip mode.

"They're Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela informs Bella

"That's because they're all together. Like, together. The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Duncan..."

The girls look over at them, while Astrid eats her food and looks at a magazine.

"... they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica says.

"Jess, they're not actually related," Angela tells her friend.

"Yeah, but they live together. And the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she's really weird... she's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain."

"Oh yeah they're both really nice, I met them earlier. Rosalie's a bitch though, almost got into a fight with her." Astrid said without looking up from her magazine on ancient weapons.

The other girls turn and stare at Astrid, Bella shakes her head. "Astrid, you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Astrid asks innocently.

"Pick a fight our first day here."

"Kind of, yeah. Oh come on Bells, it would have been a glorious fight. I would have kicked the shit out of her."

Angela and Jessica just look at each other. Bella laughs at her little sister's antics, then sees the last two Cullens enter.

"Who are they?" Bella asks, causing Astrid to look up and notice the two boys that have just come in.

One is Lanky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He seems inwardly turned, mysterious. More boyish than the others. Bella can't take her eyes off him.

The other is big, brawny, like a weightlifter, but a playful glint in his eye. They're both smiling and joking with each other.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen," Jessica tells Bella.

Suddenly, Edward and Emmett look over, as if they heard Jessica from across the room. Edward's eyes meet Bella's. But he seems... confused. He looks at Astrid and his confusion only deepens. Bella quickly looks away. Astrid, in the meantime, is completely oblivious to the fact that Emmett is now staring at her.

"They're totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for them. Like I care. Anyway, don't waste your time."

"I wasn't planning on it," Bella tells her.

"Wasn't planning on what, Bella?" Astrid asks.

"Going after either one of them."

"Either one of who?"

"Well, if you'd stop drooling over the swords and look up you'd see who we were talking about," Bella tells her little sister.

Astrid sighs and puts her magazine down, she looks up and looks right into the eyes of Emmett Cullen. He smirks at her and winks, Astrid raises an eyebrow at him then goes back to her magazine.

"Oh them, the big guy looks like an ass and the thin one looks like a douche."

Jessica gawks at her, "How can you say that they're totally gorgeous!"

"I didn't say they weren't but that still doesn't make my statement any less true."

Just then everyone at the Cullen table starts laughing, except for Edward and Emmett, as if they all heard what Astrid had said. Astrid's brow furrowed, did they hear what she said, not as she cared. But that would be weird if they did consider that they were across the cafeteria. Astrid shrugs and puts her magazine away.

"Come on Bells, it's time to go."

"But the bell hasn't even rung yet."

"Wait for it," Astrid says.

Just then the bell rings, Astrid smirks, "Told you."

"How do you do that?"

"It's a gift, come on let's get to our lockers."

Astrid leaves the cafeteria with Bella trailing behind her. In the meantime, two Cullens wait a while for everyone else to clear out. Alice turns to Jasper.

"Oh, I like her."

"Me too."

"Astrid might be perfect for Emmett," Alice tells her mate.

"You think so?"

"Maybe, I can't see her future, which is very frustrating, but I like her attitude."

'You may be right, Darlin' " Jasper says as he kisses Alice's head and the walk out.


	3. Class and Confrontation

Astrid and Bella go to their lockers to get their bags, "What class do you have next Bells," Astrid asks.

"Biology, you?"

"Anatomy," Astrid answers.

"Why couldn't you take biology with me?"

"Because I took it over the summer, and because Anatomy is more interesting," Astrid explains.

"You're just taking that so you know where you can do the most damage on someone without killing them," Bella tells her baby sister.

"Noo," Astrid says innocently.

"Yes you are, savage."

Astrid laughs and hugs her sister. "No, really I'm not but if the knowledge comes in handy so be it."

Bella laughs and hugs her sister one more time, "Okay I'll see you in the office after school."

"Okay, and if anyone is mean to you, tell me and I'll kick their ass," Astrid says as she lets go of her sister and walks off.

The girls walk off in different directions, Bella to Biology and Astrid to Anatomy with a class full of Seniors. She walks into the classroom and makes her way to the teacher so that he can sign her slip. Once he signs it he gives Astrid her textbook and tells her to take a seat in the only spot available. When Astrid turns to face the class, she sees that the spot is right next to Emmett Cullen.

Astrid sighs and makes her way over towards her assigned table, Emmett smirks at her and Astrid puts on a fake smile. She takes her seat and pulls a notebook and pen out of her bag and begins chewing on the pen cap. Emmett turns to her and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen."

Astrid lolls her head to the side to look at Emmett, then looks forward again. Emmett frowns, he expected Astrid to be nervous around him, maybe a bit awestruck and intimidated by him. He was not expecting her to look bored and completely uninterested, Emmett tries again.

"And you are?"

"Astrid, now shh and let me concentrate."

"On what, the class hasn't started yet."

"On ignoring you, now please be quiet."

Emmett looks at her, shocked. Was she really trying to ignore him, Emmett starts laughing.

"And why do you want to ignore me, Astrid?"

"Because I can already tell you're going to be annoying, so I want to get a head start."

Emmett starts lets out another booming laugh, Astrid turns to him,

"See what I mean, annoying."

Emmett chuckles and puts his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I'll try not to annoy you, but can we try to get to know each other? I mean we are going to be lab partners for the rest of the semester."

Astrid rolls her eyes, "Fine, what would you like to know?"

"Where are you from?" Emmett asks.

"You mean you haven't heard, I thought the whole school knew by now."

"I tend to not listen to idle gossip."

"Fair enough, I'm from Phoenix, my sister and I moved here to be with my dad."

"Oh, you mean that girl you were sitting with during lunch was your sister?"

"Yep."

What's her name and is she old or younger than you?"

"Her name is Bella and she's a year older than me."

Emmett's brow furrows, "How old are you?"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to ask a lady her age?"

Emmett starts to backpedal and apologize when Astrid laughs,

"That's okay, I don't mind telling you, I'm 16."

"What are you doing in a senior class, aren't you just a sophomore?"

"No, well, I have a genius IQ and I could have been a senior this year but I decided to graduate with my sister."

Emmett's eyebrows raise, he was thoroughly impressed. He was about to ask her more questions, but the class started and Astrid went ahead and ignored him.

Once class was over, Astrid got up and left without saying a word to Emmett, she went on to her last class which was language arts. The class went by smoothly and Astrid enjoyed it immensely. She found that foreign languages were easy for her to pick up. She already knew how to speak Spanish, French, and German, she was lucky to find that this school offered Russian, though it was a small class.

At the end of class, Astrid went up to the office to turn in her slip and wait for Bella. She found Bella standing inside the little office with this horrified look on her face. Astrid raises an eyebrow and walks in when she does she hears the conversation that's going on.

"There must be something open fifth period. Physics? Biochem?" The bronze haired boy asks. Astrid recognizes him as Edward Cullen.

No, every class is full. I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology. I'm so sorry." Ms. Cope tells the boy.

Bella blanches. Ms. Cope sees her and Astrid and gestures for them to wait a minute. But Edward suddenly straightens as if sensing Bella. He slowly turns to glare at her with piercing, hate-filled eyes. She backs into Astrid, hugging herself, suddenly chilled... with fear. Astrid glares at Edward, as she puts a comforting arm around Bella.

"I'll just... endure it," Edward tells Ms. Cope as he strides out the door.

Astrid and Bella turn in their slips and leave the office, the minute they're out of earshot, Astrid turns to her older sister.

"Alright, what happened with that douche?"

"Do I smell bad," Bella asks.

"No, of course not, why do you ask?"

"Because in Biology, Edward acted as I stunk to high heaven, he covered his mouth and nose and sat as far away from me as possible. Then he glared at me the whole class as if he hates me as he did just now."

By the time Bella finished her story, Astrid was pissed. Nobody made her sister feel like shit and got away with it. As they make their way down to their truck, Astrid is on the lookout for Edward. She was going to give him a piece of her mind and kick his ass in the process. Astrid smirks and her blue eyes brighten at the thought of fighting Edward. When she said she had fought bigger earlier, she meant men, so that little weakling wouldn't be a problem for her.

The girls made it to the truck before Astrid spotted Edward, she saw that he was staring at Bella with this hateful look in his eyes. As luck would have it, she, Bella and the Cullens were the only ones left in the parking lot. Astrid grinned and tossed her bookbag into the truck then cracked her knuckles. Bella was already in the truck when she noticed that Astrid hadn't gotten in.

"Astrid, what are you doing?"

Astrid gave her sister a sweet smile, the one that always gave Bella the chills. She knew with that smile, Astrid was up to something.

"I'm just going to say hello to Edward," Astrid says as she strides off towards the Cullens.

Bella's eyes widen, "No, Astrid, don't!" but it was too late.

Astrid was already approaching the silver Volvo, much to Emmett's delight, but he frowned when he saw the look on Astrid's face and how she was solely focused on Edward.

"Hey, Edward!" Astrid called out.

Edward turns around to see an irate little blonde girl striding towards him, he rolls his eyes only infuriating Astrid even more.

"Can I help you, Miss. Swan?" Edward asks in a patronizing tone.

Without warning, Astrid shoves him, Edward stumbles back almost losing his footing, he looks at her wide-eyed.

"Look, Douche, I don't take kindly to you making my sister feel like shit. Now, I'm only going to warn you once. If you ever hurt her feelings again, I will kick the living shit out of you."

Rosalie steps in front of Edward and puts her hand on Astrid's shoulder, giving her a light shove, Astrid doesn't budge.

Astrid snorts, "What, was that supposed to intimidate me?" She looks down at Rosalie's hand, "You might want to remove your hand now before I break it off and shove it down your throat."

Rosalie is shocked, that little push should have made her stumble, but it did nothing, Rosalie slowly removes her hand. Jasper tries to influence Astrid and calm her down but it's not working, if anything she's getting angrier. As Astrid's anger starts getting worse, the sky starts to darken and thunder can be heard in the distance. She pushes past Rosalie and grabs Edward by his shirt.

"Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Edward mumbles.

"I can't hear you, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes." he says a little louder.

"Good, now remember what I said, it was not a threat, it's a promise."

With that, Astrid walks off towards the truck. Bella's inside completely mortified. It wasn't the first time Astrid has threatened someone for Bella and it probably won't be the last. Bella starts the truck and burns rubber out of the parking lot. Nobody notices that the sky has lightened again and the thunder has stopped.

Emmett looks at Edward, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know," Edward says

"Well, what did you do to her sister?"

Edward explains what happened in Biology, and afterwards in the office. Emmett rolls his eyes and rubs his face.

"You know, I don't blame her for being pissed at you."

"Can we forget the fact that she was mad at me, we have bigger problems!"

"Yeah, like how was she able to shove you and not budge when I pushed her?" Rosalie asks.

"Or the fact I couldn't influence her mood."

"And I can't see her future."

"Maybe she isn't human," Edward says.

"Of course she is, she smells human." Emmett says.

"He's right, she doesn't smell any different from other humans." Alice observes.

"Well, whatever she is, we need to tell Carlisle." Rosalie tells her siblings.

They all agree and head home. 


	4. A Conversation With Carlisle

Astrid and Bella show up at the house, they haven't spoken since they left the school parking lot. Bella parks in the driveway and lets the truck idle for a moment, Astrid raises an eyebrow at her.

"You gonna turn off the truck or are you planning on burning all the gas before tomorrow?"

Bella turns off the truck then looks at her little sister, "Why, Astrid, why did you have to humiliate me like that?"

"I wasn't humiliating you, I was defending you from a guy who made you feel like shit. I'm not going to sit around and watch as my sister gets her feeling hurt by some jerk."

"What did you tell him," Bella asked.

"I told him that if he ever made you feel like shit again I would kick his ass."

"Bella's face turns red and she covers her face, "You didn't."

"Of course I did, you know I don't let anyone mess with you."

"You know I should be the one protecting you, you are my baby sister after all."

"Oh, please, Bella, you know I can protect myself. Besides I'm stronger than you."

"I can protect myself too." Bella whines.

Astrid raises an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I can't but still I'm older."

"Ooh, by a whole year, come on let's get inside and start dinner before dad gets home."

The girls get out and head into the house, thinking that they would make some green chicken enchiladas for dinner.

Meanwhile at the Cullen house:

The Cullen children get home, still discussing what Astrid could possibly be. The go into the house and find out from Esme that Carlisle is still at the hospital. So they all decide to go hunting until he returns. A few hours later they get back and Carlisle has arrived from the hospital. He's in the living room with Esme when the children return.

"Esme tells me that you have something important to talk to me about, what's going on."

Edward steps forward and begins to explain, "Yes, Carlisle, we may have a situation at school, two new girls showed up at school today.

"Two I thought Alice only saw one," Carlisle asks.

"I did, the other was a complete surprise, her name is Astrid Swan."

Chief Swan's daughter, he has two," Esme asks.

"Yes, she's really cute, a little blonde girl about my height with brilliant blue eyes very friendly," Alice explains.

"If you call aggressive and confrontational friendly," Rosalie adds.

"Confrontational, what do you mean?"

"She tried to pick a fight with Rose, during art class and wasn't in the least bit intimidated by her." Jasper says, "And from what I heard she slammed a Tyler Crowley's head into the table because he kissed her sister and tried to kiss her."

"She isn't like anyone else we've ever met, when we walked into the cafeteria, everyone gawked at us as usual but she barely glanced up from the magazine she was reading," Duncan tells Carlisle.

"A magazine about ancient weapons." Alice pointed out.

"She even called me an annoying ass and Edward a douche," Emmett says with a pout.

Carlisle chuckles, "She's a little odd, but I don't see the problem, yet."

"The problem happened after school, with Edward."

"What happened," Esme asks.

"I discovered that Bella Swan is my blood singer."

Carlisle and Esme look at each other and give Edward a sympathetic look.

"I reacted very badly to Bella sitting next to me in Biology class and was a little mean to her."

"Okay, so then what happened?"

"I tried to change my schedule but was unsuccessful, When I was leaving the office, I gave Bella a hateful glare and Astrid saw."

"And that's when things got interesting," Emmett says with a smirk.

"What happened," Carlisle asks.

"Astrid walked up to me and shoved me, and I almost fell."

Esme gasped.

She told me that if I ever make Bella feel bad again she would and I quote, 'kick the shit' out of me. Edward explains.

"I tried to lightly shove her away from Edward," Rosalie adds.

"Rosalie, you could have hurt her!" Esme exclaims.

"Esme, Astrid didn't even budge, she thought it was funny, she even told Rosalie to remove her hand or she'd break it off and shove it down her throat," Duncan tells her.

"Jasper even tried to calm her down, but it only seemed to make her angrier."

"In the end, she grabbed me by the shirt and asked me if I understood, I told her, yes, and she left."

"That is problematic, couldn't you hear what she was thinking?"

"No, not her or Bella, but Alice can at least see Bella's future, there's nothing for Astrid.

"It seems none of our gifts have any effect on her, not even our predatory gifts, she's completely uninterested in us," Jasper observes.

"So, we're thinking…"

"You all are thinking she isn't human."

"But she smells like every other human, I sat next to her in Anatomy class. I didn't notice anything off about her scent," Emmett says.

"That's just because you like her," Duncan tells Emmett.

"What's not to like, she's a badass."

"Who thinks you're an annoying ass," Rosalie reminds him, causing Emmett to pout.

"Whatever she is, I think she's not a threat," Carlisle says and the entire coven stares at him in disbelief.

"Look, it was obvious she was just defending her sister, anyone in her position would do the same. I suggest you watch her discreetly if she's a threat we'll talk to her. In the meantime, I'll do some research."

With the discussion over, everyone went about their own business. Edward decided he needs some time to himself so he left for the Denali clan in Alaska.

The next day Bella and Astrid go to school like any other day, when they arrive Bella's eyes immediately start searching for Edward, but she notices that he's not with his family.

"Well, what do you know the douche isn't here, good," Astrid says with a smirk.

"Astrid!"

"What? Now he won't bother you in biology, you're welcome." She says as she leaves Bella behind and goes to class.

The day progresses and all day long Astrid has ignored the Cullens, but she's not unaware of them. She knows perfectly well that for some reason they're discreetly watching her, and it's starting to get on her nerves. So by the time anatomy rolls around she's had enough.

She walks into class and sees Emmett sitting at their table, her eyes narrow at him. She goes to her lab table and takes her seat next to Emmett. He turns in his seat to say hi to her but she cuts him off.

"What's the deal with you and your family?"

Emmett's eyes widen slightly as he thinks that she's figured out their secret. He quickly recovers and gives her a puzzled look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do, you think I haven't noticed? You guys have been discreetly watching me all day long and it's starting to piss me off."

"No, we haven't," Emmett says.

"Don't give me that, look if you want to know something, then just ask, but quit this covert staring shit, you're not good at it."

Emmett slowly shook his head, "No, there's nothing we want to ask you."

"Good then cut that shit out, now we have an assignment to do let's get to work," Astrid tells him and starts on her assignment."

Emmett agreed and got busy helping her with their assignment.


	5. Questions

**TWILIGHT, THOR, AND WONDER WOMAN BELONG TO THEIR REPECTIVE OWNERS, I AM ONLY BORROWING THEM.**

The next day, Astrid noticed that the discreet watching had stopped, but she was still on guard. It was her nature, she was always ready for any type of confrontation so during lunch she notices when Bella got up to use the restroom Rosalie and Alice got up as well, Astrid followed.

Bella had come out of the stall and washes her hands, then looks up at the mirror, startled to find Rosalie and Alice behind her. They study Bella, Rosalie with chillingly cold eyes, Alice with curiosity. Bella, uneasy hurries for the door, but its slammed open by Astrid. Bella sighs at seeing her younger sister.

"Is there a problem here," Astrid asks looking right at Rosalie, hoping the tall blonde will make a move.

"No, not at all, Astrid, Rose and I were just leaving," Alice says as she pulls her sister by the arm past Astrid.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, they just startled me, I didn't hear them come in."

"Okay if that's all it was, let's go back to the cafeteria."

After that incident nothing else happened, the days passed by uneventful. Edward had yet to return to school, and it was causing Bella to become anxious. Astrid continued to have little to no contact with the Cullens, she couldn't understand what the big deal about them was. Yeah, they were beautiful but so what? So far she had discovered that Rosalie was a bitch, Edward was a douche, Emmett was annoying, the only ones Astrid could mildly stand were Alice and Jasper and that was because Jasper barely spoke.

That Friday was a miserable morning, it was cold and raining with puddles in the front yard, many of them frozen. When Bella and Astrid walk out of the house Bella slips on some of the ice, but Astrid catches her. Charlie had just pulled into the driveway and rushes out of Bella truck to help Astrid with Bella.

"Are you alright Bella," Charlie asks.

"Yeah, ice doesn't help the uncoordinated, lucky for me Astrid caught me, Thanks."

"No problem, Sis."

"Yeah that's why I got your truck new tires, The other ones were nearly bald."

"Thanks, Dad," Bella says getting a little emotional.

Charlie looks at her confused but shrugs it off, "I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal..."

"An animal," Astrid questions.

"You're not in Phoenix anymore, honey. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand," Charlie tells his girls.

"Be careful," they chorus.

"Always am."

With that Charlie gets in his cruiser and heads off while the girls get in the truck and head off for school. When they get to school, Astrid notices the Silver Volvo is back but doesn't say anything to Bella. She'll find out sooner or later. The day progresses as normal, Astrid doesn't bother to acknowledge the Cullens in class, she goes to lunch, where she continues her reading on Norse Mythology. Then she heads off to anatomy class. When she walks into class she sees that Emmett has this dejected look on his face. She goes and sits down next to him and takes out her book and notebook.

"So, I see your douchebag of a brother is back," Astrid tells Emmett without looking at him.

"How do you know that?"

"I saw his car in the parking lot, and my promise still holds true, he says anything to Bella I'm kicking the shit out of him."

Emmett chuckles then became quiet. He sighs and turns in his chair to look at Astrid. "Why don't you like me?"

"What makes you think I don't like you?" Astrid asks.

"Well, you don't talk to me and when you do your hostile and I heard that you said you think I'm an ass."

"Oh that, that was just the impression you gave me when I first saw you. I don't think you're an ass anymore. Maybe a little annoying, but not an ass."

"Gee thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, " Astrid said smiling brightly.

"So can we start having civil conversations," Emmett asks.

"If we must, how are you, Emmett?"

Emmett chuckles, I'm good, Astrid, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm perfect."

"How are you liking the weather?"

"Oh, I love it, the rain the clouds, the cold. My sister on the other hand, not so much. Bella prefers the dry heat and sunshine, she and I are complete opposites."

"So if your sister doesn't like this type of weather, why did you guys move out here," Emmett asks.

"Our mom recently remarried and she wants to spend time with her husband who's a minor league baseball player, and go on the road with him. But she couldn't because she had to stay home with us. So Bella got the idea of moving out here with our dad so that our mom can be with Phil."

"Well, that was very nice of you."

"Yeah, well, it was no big deal for me, I spend all my summers here with dad, it's a big sacrifice for Bella. So I saw that your brother is here today."

"Yeah, he got into town yesterday."

"Where was he?"

"He was dealing with some family stuff."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "Or was he avoiding my sister?"

"No, it was family stuff," Emmett tells her.

"Sure it was."

Astrid and Emmett continue to talk as they do their work in class, once the class is over, Astrid says goodbye to Emmett and heads off to her language arts class. When her last class finally ends, Astrid makes her way down to the parking lot. She's not in any particular hurry, she knows that Bella will be waiting for her when she gets there.

As Astrid enters the parking lot she notices that all of the Cullens are standing around the silver Volvo on the other side of the parking lot. Emmett turns and smiles at her, she nods her head in acknowledgment and continues to walk towards Bella. Suddenly Astrid hears the screeching of tires as Tyler Crowley's van goes skidding out of control towards an unsuspecting Bella.

"Bella!" Astrid screams as she runs towards her older sister. But before she can reach her, Astrid feels strong arms wrap around her and lift her off the ground. Astrid defenses kick in and she throws her weight forward causing her to land on her feet, she grabs the arm that's around her waist, twist and throws whoever grabbed her over her shoulder. There's a loud thud as the person who grabbed her hits the pavement, Astrid looks down to see that it's Emmett lying on the ground.

But Astrid doesn't give him a second glance she takes off running towards the van that is about to hit her sister, then suddenly she sees the van bounce harmlessly off of Edward Cullen's shoulder as the van hits him full force. It ends up crashing into the back of Bella's truck but missed her entirely.

Astrid leaps onto the back of the truck and jumps in between the two vehicles, she shoves Edward out of the way and gets closer to her sister.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay," Astrid asks frantically.

Bella slowly sits holding her head, "Yeah, I think so, my head hurts a little bit. Where's Edward?"

Astrid turns around and notices that Edward is gone, "He took off, Bella, but don't worry I'm here."

"Thanks, Astrid."

By that time the ambulance arrives and between the teachers and some of the students, they're able to pry the van away from Bella's truck enough to get her and Astrid out safely. The paramedics notice that Bella is holding her head so the carefully place her on the gurney and strap her in. She's then placed in the back of the ambulance and Astrid gets in the front and they head off towards the hospital.

While all that is going on, Edward makes it back to his car where Emmett is waiting for him, "Why didn't you restrain Astrid," Edward asks.

"I did, but she tossed me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes."

Edward looks at his brother, surprised, "She did?"

"Yeah, she threw her weight forward and sent me flying. She didn't even look at me when I hit the pavement. She was totally focused on her sister."

"How the hell did she do that?" Edward asked

"I don't know, but I', gonna find out," Emmett tells his brother.

"I'm going to head out to the hospital, care to tag along," Edward asks.

"Yeah, let's go."

Emmett and Edward got in the Volvo and drove off to the hospital.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Tyler Crowley is lying down the hospital bed with a mild head wound apologizing over and over again to Bella, while Bella is sitting there waiting for the doctor to come in and examine her. At that moment the doors burst open and Charlies walks in making a beeline for his girls.

"Bells, are you alright," Charlie asks.

"I'm fine, Dad, calm down."

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop," Tyler keeps telling Bella.

"Its okay, Tyler," Bella tells him.

"It sure as hell is not okay."

"Dad, it's not his fault-"  
"We nearly lost you."

"But you didn't."

Charlie would hug her if that was who he, or ho she was. Instead, he glares at Tyler.

"You can kiss your license goodbye."

Tyler keeps apologizing until Astrid has had enough, and closes the curtain. At this point, they hear a voice outside the curtain,

"I heard that one of the Chief's daughters was here."

The curtain opens and there stands Carlisle Cullen.

"Good, Dr. Cullen," Charlie says.

Carlisle picks up Bella's chart then examines her head, "You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of a concussion."

"It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked Bella out of the way." Astrid comments.

"Edward, your boy?" Charlie asks.

Carlisle doesn't say anything, just continues to make notes in Bella's chart.

"Yeah it was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me."

Carlisle smiles, "As long as you're safe that's the important thing. I think that we can go ahead and release you if you're having any pain go ahead and take some Tylenol for it, but if you feel any other symptoms like dizziness or blurred vision come back to the hospital. Now if you'll excuse me.

Carlisle turns to Tyler, "You, young man, were not so lucky…"

Charlie, Astrid, and Bella start leaving the ER when Charlie tells his girls that he's got to sign some paperwork first.

"Oh, and you better call your mom."

"You told her! She's probably worried sick." Bella says with a frustrated sigh.

Bella and Astrid walk away and Bella pulls out her cell phone to call their mother when she sees Rosalie, Edward, and Carlisle in the hallway, it looks like they're arguing.

"This isn't about you, this is about all of us-" Rosalie says, but Carlisle cuts her off when he sees Bella and Astrid.

"Why don't we continue this in my office, Rosalie."

Bella looks at Astrid, "Go talk to the douche, I'll call Mom."

Bella smiles at her sister and heads off to talk to Edward, while Astrid calls her mother, "Yes, Mom, Bella's alright, it's just a little bump on the head. No, I wasn't involved in the accident, I was barely making my way over to the truck when everything happened. Where's Bella now? She's in the bathroom."

Astrid has her back turned but she suddenly feels a presence behind her, she whirls around to find Emmett standing behind her. Astrid holds up a finger for him to wait while she finishes talking to her mom.

"Yeah, Mom, yeah yeah, I'll tell Bella to call you tonight. I have to go now, I love you, say hi to Phil for me. Bye, Mom."

Astrid puts her phone away and looks at Emmett, "Is there something that you needed, Emmett?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Flip me over your shoulder like that."

Astrid smirks, "You're not the first big guy I've done that too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've fought bigger guys than you and won, so flipping you was no big deal. Oh and by the way, don't ever grab me like that again. Next time I won't be so easy on you."

Emmett smirks and crosses his arms, "Is that so?"

"Yes, it is."

Emmett is about to say something else when Bella comes around the corner, "You ready to go, Astrid?"

"Yep, I think we're done here, don't you Emmett?"

"Not really-"

"Yeah, we're done, see you around, Big Guy," Astrid says as she pats his cheek and walks off with Bella.

Emmett stands there and watches Astrid and Bella meet up with Charlie and leave the hospital. He places his hand where Astrid touched him, its still warm from her touch.

"What a woman," Emmett says with a smile.


	6. Astrid's Day Off

The next day Astrid and Bella are given the option to go to school by their father. Bella tells Charlie that she has a field trip that day so she's going to go ahead and go, while Astrid decides she's going to stay home. She's not in the mood to answer any more questions from Emmett. Astrid sleeps in then gets up around noon, makes herself a sandwich for lunch, watches a little TV, and then decides to clean the house. Once that is done, Astrid goes down to the basement and works out.

Astrid has the music on full blast and is lifting weights when she when she hears the doorbell ring. Sighing she grabs a towel to wipe the sweat off of her and goes to answer the door. Astrid opens and is surprised to find Emmett standing there.

"What are you doing here, why aren't you at school?"

"Senior Ditch Day, why aren't you at school?"

"My dad gave Bella and me the option of not going after what happened yesterday, so I decided to stay home."

"And Bella?"

"She went to school, she had a field trip today, how did you know I was here?"

"Edward told me he didn't see you at school today."

"And what you were worried?"

"No, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for you to continue our conversation."

"I really don't think we have anything to discuss, I've already told you that I've fought bigger guys than you what else do you want to know?"

"Why do you fight guys bigger than you?"

"Astrid smirks, "Because I like the challenge of kicking the shit out of people, it appeals to something in my blood."

Emmett crosses his arms, "You're a vicious little thing aren't you?"

"Damn right and don't you forget it. Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of my workout."

"Want some company?"

Astrid looks Emmett up and down, You gonna work out in jeans?"

"I have my gym stuff in my Jeep."

Astrid shrugs, "Yeah sure, grab your stuff, the bathroom's upstairs, I'll be in the basement. Shut the door when you come back."

She didn't wait for Emmett to reply, she just went back in the house and down into the basement. Emmett smiles, he didn't actually have any clothes with him so he quickly ran home grabbed some gym clothes and ran back before Astrid noticed he was gone. He then went upstairs to the bathroom and changed. When he went downstairs to the basement, Emmett could hear hard rock music blasting through the speakers. He stopped short when he saw Astrid doing dumbbell bench presses with 50 lb weights. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

When Astrid finished her set, she put the weights down and sat up, "So are you just gonna stand there or what?" She asked him.

"Do you always work out with such heavyweights?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"I just want to get to know you more, that's all."

"Why?"

"I find you interesting, I've never met a girl like you."

"Of course you haven't, I just moved here," Astrid said with a smirk.

Emmett throws his head back and lets out a booming laugh.

"You're something else, Swan."

"Why, thank you, Cullen. So do you want to lift weights or do something else?"

"Let's do something else."

"Great, want to spar? I haven't had a good sparring partner, in a while."

"Spar, really?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, look I have all the equipment we'll need."

Astrid went and got her equipment and came back. Emmett raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"What are you, training to be an MMA fighter?"

Astrid smirked, "Nah, too tame. I prefer sword fighting, but I don't think you know how to do that."

"Sword fighting?"

"Uh huh, it's fun."

"Sounds dangerous."

"Like I said, fun. Okay, are we going to do this or what?

"Yeah, I guess."

Emmett reached down and started putting on the headgear, and shin guards, He started wrapping his hands then he put on the MMA gloves. He knew Astrid couldn't hurt him, but he needed to look the part, and he didn't want her to hurt herself.

While Emmett was putting on his equipment, Astrid was doing the same thing. When they were finished, the stepped onto the mat.

"Ready?" Astrid asked.

Emmett put in his mouth guard and nodded. He wasn't expecting Astrid to kick him in the face with such force that his head whipped back. He looked at her surprised.

Astrid smiled, "You okay there, Emmett?"

He nodded then threw a punch hitting her in the face, Astrid frowned.

"What," Emmett asked.

"You're pulling your punches."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Come on, Emmett, I can take it."

She tried to kick him again, but he blocked. Emmett tried to punch her again but Astrid blocked. She swept his leg out from under him causing him to hit the mat hard. Emmett reached out and grabbed her foot, pulling it out from under her making her fall on top of him. She rolled off him and got to her feet, Emmett did the same and they squared off again. They circled each other then Emmett took her down with a double leg takedown. Her back hit the mat again, and Emmett pinned her.

Astrid struggled to get up, but Emmett pinned her arms down and used his leg to hold her still. He waited for her to stop struggling then let go of her hands.

Emmett took his mouth guard out, and smiled, "Give up?"

Astrid continued to struggle, she turned her head and spit out her mouth guard, "Never!"

Astrid kept bucking her hips trying to dislodge Emmett, but he wouldn't budge. As a matter of fact, all her bucking was causing a problem for Emmett. Astrid stilled when she felt his hard member pressing against her. Emmett stared at Astrid then took off her headgear, Her hair was messed up and she was sweaty, but to Emmett, she looked incredible.

Emmett leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching hers. Then he whispered, "Do you give up?"

Astrid stared at him, her eyes flashed down to his lips and back up to his amber eyes. Astrid swallowed thickly then licked her lips.

"Yes."

The minute those words came out of her mouth, Emmett crashed his lips against hers. Astrid's eyes widened when they closed as she kissed him back. Emmett let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly the pin was reversed and Emmett found himself on his back with Astrid hovering over him.

"Don't ever kiss me like that again," Astrid said then she leaned down and kissed him hard.

Before Emmett could kiss her back, Astrid pulled away and stood up.

"I think we're done for the day. You can go home now, Emmett." Astrid said as she walked out of the basement.

Emmett just laid there stunned. He suddenly started laughing and sat up.

"Oh, I want her." He said as he got up and made his way after Astrid.


	7. Persistence

Emmett went upstairs and found Astrid drinking water in the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway and smirked at her. She finished her water and set the glass down on the counter.

"What?"

"So, you're just going to kiss me and leave it like that?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if I don't want to leave it at that?" Emmett asked

"Then it sucks for you, doesn't it?"

"Go out with me."

"Is that a request or a command?"

Emmett chuckles, "Will you go out with me?"

"That's better, and no."

"Why not," Emmett asked.

"Because I don't want to."

Emmett pushes off the door and walks over towards Astrid. He puts his hands on her hips and pulls her in close.

"Yes, you do, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me."

"You kissed me first."

"You kissed me back."

"That doesn't mean anything," Astrid said.

"Oh, I think it does, you like me," Emmett said with a smirk.

"No, I find you annoying."

"But you're still attracted to me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," Emmett said as he started lowering his head to kiss her.

Astrid couldn't help but stare at him as his lips came closer to her own. She suddenly leaned up on her tiptoes and closed the gap, kissing him. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped her around his neck. He lifted her off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The started making out in the middle of the kitchen, Astrid pulled away from Emmett to catch her breath.

Emmett pressed his forehead to Astrid's, "Will you go out with me now?"

"No."

"Just one date and I'll never ask you again," Emmett said as he leaned in and pecked Astrid on the lips.

"Fine, one date. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go take a shower."

"Okay, let me have your number and I'll call you with the details later."

"Let go of me and I will."

Emmett finally lets go of Astrid, he hands her his phone and she programs her number into his phone. Emmett takes the phone back and smiles.

"I'll call you tonight," Emmett tells her and leaves the house.

Astrid rolls her eyes, "I can't believe I agreed to a date."

She sighs and goes up to her room to take a shower. When she was finished and dressed, Astrid came back downstairs to start dinner. By that time Bella was home.

"So, how was your field trip," Astrid asked.

"I was alright, I got asked out to the prom."

Astrid laughed, "I'm assuming you said no."

"Yes and if anyone asks we're going to Florida that weekend."

"Okay."

"What did you do all day?" Bella asked her baby sister.

"I cleaned up and worked out with Emmett."

"Emmett was here, what did he want?"

"He wanted to know why I like to fight bigger guys than me."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it appealed to something in my blood," Astrid said as she finished putting the meatloaf in the oven.

"Does he know you're adopted?"

"It didn't come up in conversation."

"What else happened," Bella asked.

"Nothing much, we worked out, he asked me out then he went home."

"He asked you out, like on a date?"

"Yeah."

"What did you tell him?"

"Well, after he bugged the shit out of me, I finally agreed."

"Oh."

Astrid looks at her sister, "Did something happen at school?"

"Edward and I talked."

"And?"

"He told me that he thought that it would be better if we were not friends," Bella tells Astrid.

"Good, I think the same thing, that guy is weird. Honestly, Bella, I think you should avoid him. I get a bad vibe off of him."

"Maybe you're right. I think I will stay away from him," Bella tells her sister then goes upstairs to get started on her homework.

An hour later, Charlie comes home and Bella comes back downstairs so that they could have dinner. Once dinner was over, Bella does the dishes while Astrid goes upstairs to start on the homework that Bella was nice enough to pick up for her. When Astrid finishes her homework, she goes to the bathroom and gets ready for bed. Just as she's lying down her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hey Emmett, what's up?"

"Well, I was thinking, we could go out this Saturday night."

"Where to?"

"It's a surprise, but I know you're going to love it."

"Let me guess, the movies?"

"No, of course not, something better, but I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to wait and see."

Astrid sighs, "Alright, it better be good.

"It will be, trust me, you'll love it."

"If you say so, alright it's getting late and we have school tomorrow, so goodnight Emmett."

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

The next day Astrid and Bella went to school, people were still talking about the accident and when Astrid was in class they kept asking her how Bella was doing.

"She's doing good, people, she just got a bump on the head."

It was like that all morning. So by the time lunch rolled around, Astrid was really irritated with pretty much everyone. She went and sat down next to her sister when she heard Eric Yorkie talking about La Push.

"La Push, baby. You in?"

"Should I know what that means?" Bella asks.

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez," Astrid tells her sister.

"We're all going after school. Big swell coming in." Mike informs the girls.

"And I don't just surf the internet," Eric says standing up on the chair pretending to surf.

Jessica rolls her eyes, "Eric, you stood up once. On a foam board."

"There's whale watching, too. Come with us, yeah? Angela asks

"La Push, baby," Eric repeats.

"I'll go if you stop saying that, Astrid you want to go?"

"When are you guys going?"

"Tomorrow morning," Angela tells her.

"It depends, what time will you guys be back?"

"Around 5:00"

"Pass, that's cutting it too close. I have some shit to do."

"Are you sure, you can't change your plans," Angela asks

"No, I can't but thanks anyway."

"Good," Jessica mumbles.

"Want to say that to my face, bitch."

Jessica gets all flustered and looks away.

At the Cullen table, Emmett puts his head down and chuckles, "Man I just love that little spitfire."

Everyone at the table looks at him.

"What, I didn't mean I love her, I meant I love her attitude. Damn people I just met her."

Not a single person at that table believed him. 


	8. First Date

So, the next day while Bella went with her friends to First Beach, Astrid cleaned the house, did the laundry and just hung out. after a while, she got bored and decided to go for a run. When she got back, she went down to the basement and took out her Katana to practice her Kenjutsu. It's the hardest sword martial arts and something that Astrid excelled at. She had studied sword martial arts since she was six years old at the suggestion of her Sensai. He could see, even at such a young age, a warrior's spirit and he encouraged it. She was the most disciplined student he had ever had.

Though Renee was against it at first, when she saw how much it meant to Astrid she finally gave in. Now ten years later with hard work, she had advanced to Kenjutsu.

Astrid was so focused on her training that when she finally looked at the clock on the wall, it was almost five. She put her sword away and went upstairs to get ready for her date. She decided to wear a silver metallic shirt with black leather pants and black heels. For some odd reason, she had an affinity for silver, red and blue.

By the time she was ready, it was 7:00. She was just finishing up her makeup when the doorbell rang. Astrid calmly walks downstairs and answers the door, Emmett's eyes widen at the sight of her.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you look pretty good too."

Emmett smirked, "You think so?"

"Don't let that go to your head, Emmett. Let's just go."

"Alright, let's go."

Emmett opens the door to his Jeep and was about to help Astrid get in when she easily jumps in. She gives him a smirk and buckles the safety harness. He smiles at her and goes around to the driver's side and gets in.

"So where are we going," She asks as they drive off.

"I guess I can tell you now. We're going to an MMA fight in Port Angeles."

Astrid's eyes widen, "You're shitting me?"

"No, it isn't professional, we'd have to go to Seattle for that, I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind, are you kidding? This is great!"

Emmett chuckles, he loves the way her blue eyes sparkle with excitement.

They get to the warehouse where the fight is being held and Emmett buys the tickets. They go and sit in the front row, Astrid is so excited she can't sit still. In Phoenix, she normally went by herself to MMA fights. Bella couldn't stand how violent it was and her friends weren't into it as much as she was.

When the fighters' music started to play, Astrid and Emmett stood up with everyone else to watch them make their entrance. The got in the ring and the ref gave them the instructions. Then the match got underway. Astrid was screaming and yelling along with everyone else. She would yell at the fighters what moves to use and sometime they would actually listen.

Emmett watched the match and Astrid at the same time, he was fascinated by how the fighters fought and how into it Astrid was. Her body practically hummed with excitement. He had never seen her look more beautiful. She turned to look at him and gave Emmett the biggest smile, his dead heart swelled. It was at that moment he realized that she meant more to him than he realized.

When the fight was over, one of the trainers comes up to Astrid to talk to her.

"Hey, you know a lot about MMA, ever think about becoming a fighter?"

"Thanks, and yeah I have, but I'm only 16."

"Too bad, Kid, come back when you're 18 maybe we can work something out then."

Astrid thought for a moment, "What if I get permission from my dad?

"That could work, but still you're 16 that's pretty young."

"I'll be 17 in a month."

Okay, if you get permission, I'll be your trainer."

"Great!" Astrid said with a smile.

With that, Astrid shook the trainer's hand when she and Emmett left.

"Do you think your dad will give you permission?"

"Probably not, but there's no harm in asking. He knows how much I like to fight."

"You're a little spitfire aren't you?"

"Damn right," Astrid said as she smiles up at Emmett.

"Tell you what, if your dad says yes, I'll take you to Port Angeles myself."

"You don't have to do that, Emmett."

"I want to, Astrid, besides it would be fun to watch you train."

"We'll see."

They left the warehouse and Emmett took Astrid out to eat at an Italian restaurant. The waiter came over to take their order but kept flirting with Astrid, making Emmett mad. When the waiter finally looked at Emmett, he saw that Emmett was glaring at him.

The waiter gulped and stuttered, "An-and for y-you sir?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes, "Nothing for me thanks."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, "You're not eating?"

"No, I'm on a special diet."

"Oh, a low carb, high protein diet."

Emmett smirked, "Something like that."

"Yeah, that makes sense, with your build and all."

Emmett raised an eyebrow, "You like my build?"

"Yeah, I have to admit you're quite impressive. I still think you're annoying though."

"And I think you're beautiful," Emmett said as he took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

It wasn't very often that Astrid blushed, hardly anything phased her, but this time she did blush. A soft pink colored her cheeks.

Emmett smiled, "Blushing suits you."

They sat there and stared at each other for a few minutes until Astrid's food arrived. Astrid let go of Emmett's hand when the plate was set in front of her. She places the napkin in her lap and took a bite of her pasta.

"You sure you don't want any?"

"No thanks I stick to my diet."

Astrid shrugged, "Okay suit yourself."

After dinner, Emmett drove Astrid home, it was already 11:30 when they got back to her house. She didn't have to be home until midnight so they sat in Emmett's Jeep for another half hour.

"I really had fun tonight, Emmett, thanks for taking me."

"My pleasure, Astrid, maybe we can go out again sometime."

"Maybe."

Emmett turns in his seat more so he can face Astrid, He stares at Astrid then his eyes flash to her lips, he looks at her eyes again and slowly starts to lean forward. Astrid doesn't realize at first, but she's doing the same thing. Finally, Emmett captures her lips in a searing kiss. Astrid wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in closer. Emmett wraps his arms around her and pulls her flush against his chest.

Astrid suddenly climbs into his lap and starts running her fingers through his hair. She pulls away for air and Emmett starts kissing down her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

She pushes him away, "We have to stop."

"You're right, we have to stop," Emmett said as he kisses her neck again.

"Emmett."

"Right, right, need to stop."

Astrid moves back to the passenger seat and sighs.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events."

"Yeah, it was." Emmett says as he looks at her and smiles, "So does that mean you'll go out with me again?"

"Are you asking?"

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Astrid!"

"I'm just messing with you, Emmett. Yeah, I'll go out with you."

"Tomorrow?"

"Easy there, Tiger, I have homework to do."

"I'll come over and help you with it."

"You don't give up, do you?"

"When it comes to you, no."

Astrid rolls her eyes, "Fine, you can come over."

"Great, at what time?"

"Noon will work."

"Okay, then."

Astrid looked at her watch, "I have to go now, Emmett."

He pouted but got out of the Jeep. He went over and opened the door and helped Astrid out then walked her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emmett."

"Yes you will, Can I have another kiss?"

"Haven't you been kissed enough?"

"No."

"Tough shit, that's all you're getting."

Emmett took her in his arms, "Are you sure?"

"Goodnight, Emmett."

He chuckled, "Goodnight, Astrid."

He was about to let her go when she quickly kissed him on the lips before he could realize what she had done.

"There, that should tide you over."

"No it won't but I'll take it."

"Go home, Emmett."

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

Astrid watched as Emmett walked to his Jeep and got in. He waved to her and drove off. She sighed and went into the house.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	9. Studying

Astrid shut the door and was about to go upstairs when Bella came out of the kitchen. She leaned against the doorframe and smirked at her little sister.

"So, how was your date?"

"It was alright."

"Just alright, where did Emmett take you?"

He took me to an MMA match in Port Angeles.

"He didn't?"

"He sure did."

"You must have loved that."

"Yeah it was great, we sat in the front row and I started telling the fighters what moves to use. Then at the end of the night, a trainer approached me and asked if I wanted to join."

"You're joking."

"Nope, but I told him I was only 16, but that I would ask for permission to train."

"You're really going to ask Dad?"

"Yeah, if he says yes, Emmett said he'd take me. How was your day?"

"I heard something really interesting about the Cullens," Bella tells her little sister.

"Oh, yeah and, what's that?"

Bella went on to tell her everything that Jacob had told her. That all that information made her think that maybe the Cullens weren't human.

Then suddenly it occurred to Astrid, "You know when Emmett took me out to eat, he didn't order anything for himself. He said he was on a special diet."

"See that's weird."

"Maybe, I assumed he was on a low carb high protein diet," Astrid tells her sister.

"There's more to the Cullens than meets the eye," Bella says.

"Well, whatever, I really don't care one way or the other. It doesn't affect me in any way that they're different, but good luck to you unraveling this mystery."

"Thanks."

Astrid said goodnight to her sister and went up to her room. She went to her bathroom, took off her makeup and got ready for bed. She got into bed, turned out the light. She wondered briefly what the Cullens were, but shrugged it off and went to sleep.

The next day she is rudely awakened by the ringing of her cell phone. Astrid looks at the caller ID and sighs.

"What's up, Emmett?"

"Hey did I wake you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, what did you want?"

"I was wondering if we're still on for today?"

"Yeah, I told you to come by at noon. Oh, my dad will be here so he's going to want to meet you."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up. Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. I'll see you at noon."

"Fine, fine, I'll see you then."

With that, Astrid hung up. She turned over onto her back and stared at the clouds rolling by. She knew she would never get back to sleep so Astrid decided to get up and make breakfast for her dad and sister.

Astrid gets up, goes to the bathroom to shower and change. When she was dressed, she went downstairs and started making French Toast. Astrid thought that if she made a nice breakfast for her dad maybe she could convince him to give her permission to train for the MMA.

By the time Astrid finished breakfast, Bella and Charlie were up. Bella came downstairs first and goes into the kitchen. She looked at her little sister and smirked, she knew that all this was just to butter Charlie up.

Charlie comes downstairs to the smell of French toast, eggs, bacon, and freshly brewed coffee. Astrid smiles at her father and serves him his breakfast.

"So to what do I owe this feast to?"

"Nothing, Dad, I was up early so I decided to make breakfast," Astrid said as she serves breakfast to Bella as well.

Charlie eyes his daughter suspiciously, "Uh-huh, what do you want to talk about, Princess?"

Astrid sighs, "Okay, you know how I had a date last night, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well two things, first he's coming over again today to help me study."

"And who is he?"

"Emmett Cullen."

"Which one is he?"

Bella swallowed her food, "The big buff guy, he's senior."

"A senior? I don't know how I feel about you dating a senior, Astrid."

Astrid rolls her eyes, "Dad, please, we're not dating. We just went out as friends that's it."

"Okay, so where did your friend take you?"

"We went to an MMA match in Port Angeles."

Charlie chuckles, "You must've really enjoyed that."

"Oh yeah it was badass, but that's not the best part."

Charlie couldn't imagine what the best part was. He cautiously asked his youngest, "What was the best part?"

"Well, I was yelling out what moves the fighters should use and sometimes they would actually listen to me. So at the end of the night, one of the trainers asked me if I wanted to train with them. All I would need is your permission, Dad."

"You want to train to become an MMA fighter?" Charlie said looking at his daughter incredulously.

"Yeah."

"I don't know, Astrid, isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Bella rolls her eyes, "Dad, Astrid has been in martial arts since she was four, that's all she does is train."

"How are you going to get to Port Angeles?"

"Emmett said he'd take me."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that, "He did, did he?"

"Yeah, he wants to see me fight."

Charlie sighed, "Give me a few days to think about it, okay?"

"That's all I'm asking for."

Charlie wipes his mouth with a napkin. He then stands up and takes his plate and coffee cup to the sink. He's about to wash it but Bella tells him that she'll do it.

"Alright, girls I'm going fishing with Billy, I'll see you all tonight. Astrid, I expect you to behave with your friend and if you're going to go out, call me."

Astrid rolls her eyes, "Of course I'm going to behave, Dad. Besides, Bella is going to be here anyway. And even if she wasn't, I told you we're-"

"Yeah, I know you're just friends. But still, behave."

"Okay."

Charlie grabs his fishing gear and heads for the door. As he walks out he kisses Astrid on the head and says bye to Bella. He would do the same to Bella but that wasn't the type of person she was. After Charlie leaves, Bella starts the dishes while Astrid wipes down the kitchen table. When she finishes, Astrid goes upstairs to read for a little while until noon. Eventually, she looks up from her book and notices the time. Grabbing her bookbag, Astrid heads downstairs to wait for Emmett. As she enters the kitchen, Bella sets a turkey club sandwich with chips and soda in front of her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Just as Astrid and Bella finish their lunch the doorbell rings.

Bella smiles, "I'll leave you alone with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Astrid huffs.

"Okay, whatever, just remember what Dad said. Behave."

"Yes, Mom."

Bella laughs as she goes upstairs. She was going to continue with her research. Once Bella goes upstairs Astrid goes to answer the door. She opens the door and sees Emmett standing there with his book bag slung over his shoulder and a big grin on his face.

Astrid looks at her watch, "Right on time, what were you doing sitting outside my house until it was time?"

"No, of course not, I'm just a punctual person," Emmett tells her, "Are you going to invite me in or are we going to study outside?"

Astrid steps out of the way, "Come on in, Emmett."

"Thanks."

He walks into the house then follows Astrid into the kitchen. Astrid goes to the fridge and grabs a soda for herself.

"Would you like anything, Emmett?"

"No, thanks," Emmett says as he takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"Okay then."

Astrid sits down in the chair next to him and opens her book bag, "I did you do the anatomy assignment yet?"

"No."

"I guess we can get started on that first," Astrid tells him.

Emmett nods and takes out his book and notebook. They get to work on their homework. When they finish move on to the other homework that they had. About an hour later they finished all of their homework.

"I guess you didn't need my help after all," Emmett observed.

"Nope, but thanks for offering. So do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Emmett smiles brightly, "Sure that'd be great."

They get up from the table and go into the living room. Astrid turns on Netflix and decides to put on Gabriel Iglesias: I'm Not Fat... I'm Fluffy. For the next hour, she and Emmett are sitting there laughing their asses off.

When the show ends, Astrid puts on the movie Wanted. She sits down next to Emmett again and starts watching the movie. As the movie progresses Emmett stops watching and instead starts watching Astrid. How she's completely absorbed in the movie how her eyes glisten at watching the action. How she unconsciously leans forward during the exciting parts.

"Why are you staring at me instead of watching the movie, Emmett?" She asks with taking her eyes off the screen.

"Because you are far more interesting than the movie."

"Well, stop it, it's annoying."

"Can't help it, you're so beautiful."

Astrid pauses the movie and turns to look at him and raises an eyebrow, "Oh that's good."

"No, I mean it. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

"Emmett, what do you want from me?"

"You," Emmett says as he leans in and captures her lips.

Astrid kisses him back, Emmett lifts her up and brings her into his lap so that she's straddling him. She cards her fingers through his hair while he holds her tight to his body. They continue to make out until they hear Bella open her bedroom door. Astrid jumps off his lap and sits down next to him and unpauses the movie. A few seconds later they hear Bella go into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Emmett leans back into the couch with a smug look on his face while Astrid completely ignores him. When the movie ends Astrid gets up and stretches, then she notices the time. It was almost time for Charlie to come home. She's about to tell Emmett that he needs to leave when he gets a text message. It's Jasper telling him that all the boys are going hunting if he wants to go along. Emmett texts him back that he'll be there in a little while.

Standing up he looks at Astrid, "Hey I have to go, my brothers want to go get a bite to eat."

"Don't let me stop you."

Astrid walks Emmett to the door, and he walks out with a smug look on his face, "See you around, Astrid," He says over his shoulder.

"Yeah, see you, oh and Emmett," Astrid yells then jogs out to his Jeep and opens his door. She leans up and kisses him hard.

"Just because you want me doesn't mean you can have me," Then she slams his door and struts off into the house.


	10. Port Angeles

The next day Astrid woke up to the sun streaming in through her skylight, she smiled. Though she preferred the clouds and the rain a little sun wasn't so bad besides she knew that Bella would be thrilled at seeing the sun. She quickly showered and changed and made her way downstairs where she found Bella happily bustling around making breakfast for the family.

"My you're in a chipper mood."

"Of course I am, have you seen outside, there's actual sunshine, it's great."

"Yeah, it is."

Bella sets a plate of food down, "Here, eat your breakfast so we can get hurry up and get to school."

Astrid does as her sister instructs then goes upstairs to brush her teeth. She came downstairs with her bookbag. Bella was waiting for her they made their way out to her truck and went to school. When they got there they found that a lot of kids were wearing short-sleeved shirts and shorts. They too were enjoying the short reprieve from the clouds and rain.

The day progressed nicely and Astrid noticed that the Cullens were not in any of her classes but she really didn't think anything of it until she goes to lunch. They decided to have lunch outside to enjoy the weather she watched as Bella looked around for, she could only assume, Edward.

"He's not here." Jessica tells Bella, "Whenever the weather's nice the Cullens disappear."

"They just... ditch?"

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close."

Astrid looks up from her book and rolls her eyes. At that point, Angela sits down at their table with an excited look on her face, "I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control! Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

Astrid gives her a strange look but Bella shakes minutely shakes her head. Getting the point, Astrid chimes in, "It's a family thing."

"Okay we have to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out," Jessica tells them.

"Port Angeles, can I go with you guys?" Bella asks.

"Thank God. We need your opinion."

Astrid scoffs, "Good luck with that and have fun."

"What do you mean, 'have fun.' You're coming too."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you really are," Bell tells her sister with a smirk.

"I hate you."

The get to Port Angeles and after several hours of Astrid and Bella watching Angela and Jessica trying on dresses Bella finally tells them that she and her sister are going to go to the bookstore. They head on over to the bookstore where Astrid waits outside for her sister. Whatever she was up to, Astrid wanted no part of.

After Bella gets her book they head back to the Italian restaurant where they were going to meet up with Jessica and Angela, "I think it's this way," Bella tells her sister.

"No, it isn't, Bella it's this way."

"Will you trust me, it's this way."

"Bella, you have the worst sense of direction."

Bella rolls her eyes and grabs her sister's arms and starts leading her in the opposite direction they were supposed to go. After a while, Bella realizes that they are completely lost.

"Great work, Magellan, we're lost now. I knew we should have gone the other way," Astrid tells her sister in an irritated tone.

"Will you stop complaining, we'll just go back the way we came and you can sniff our way back." Bella snarked.

Astrid glares at her sister. They start walking back when suddenly they hear footsteps behind them. Bella begins to panic and grabs Astrid's arm and starts pulling her down the street. They begin to hear more footsteps coming from different directions. Bella starts blindly turning down street after street.

"Bella, stop, you're beginning to panic."

"Beginning to? I'm already panicked!" She hisses at her sister.

Bella and Astrid turn one more corner and come face to face with three guys. Shortly after they stop more guys appear behind them, 'Shit! They were herding us.' Astrid realizes.

Slowly the guys begin to close in on them. Astrid pushes Bella behind her, "I'm warning you, stay away from us."

"Come on, baby, we just want to talk."

"Look, asshole, my sister and I aren't interested in talking or anything else you might have in mind. So just let us go and no one will get hurt."

The guys all look at each other and laugh, "Ooh feisty I like that in a girl. It makes it a lot more fun to break them." the leader of the group tell them.

He gives them a signal and they start closing in, Astrid smirks, "Alright, don't say I didn't warn you."

One of the creeps grabs Astrid's arm, she grabs his wrist twists then bring her elbow down breaking his wrist he falls to the ground clutching his wrist screaming. Another guy reaches for Bella, Astrid thrusts the heel of her hand into his face breaking his nose. She whirls around and kicks another one in the head knocking him out.

The three remaining guys rush Astrid. She kicks one in the balls, the other in the knee, dislocating it. Then punches the last one in the face then knees him in the face. At that moment a silver Volvo comes racing around the corner and slams to a stop in front of Bella and Astrid. A very angry Edward and Emmett get out of the car. They look like they're ready to kill someone when they stop dead in they're tracks and see all the guys laid out on the ground and Astrid standing there in front of Bella in a defensive position.

Emmett crosses his arm and chuckles, "I should have known you'd wipe the floor with them."

Astrid turns around, "What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"We, uh, came to help," Edward tells her as he rubs the back of his neck.

Astrid raises her eyebrow, "Well, as you can see, we don't need your help. Come on, Bella, we need to meet up with Jessica and Angela."

Bella reluctantly starts following Astrid, "We can take you if you want." Edward calls out.

"Maybe we should go with them," Bella says.

"Are you nuts? Don't you think it's weird that they came barreling around the corner when we were in trouble? How the hell did they know where we were, why did they wait until the last minute? No, we don't need their help," Astrid says then grabs her sisters hand and leads her down the street towards the Italian restaurant that Astrid can see in the distance.

Emmett and Edward just stand there and watch them go. Emmett looks at Edward and chuckles, "I told you it was a bad idea to be stalking them. All you were going to do was piss Astrid off. You're lucky she didn't kick your ass."

Edward looks around at the guys that are still lying on the ground groaning, "Yeah, I think you're right. Let's go to the restaurant instead."

"Dude, you don't give up do you?"

"No."

"Okay, it's you're funeral."


	11. Strange Date

Astrid and Bella walk down the street towards the restaurant. Bella tries to pull her hand out of her sister's grasp but Astrid has an iron grip on it, "Astrid, why didn't we just go with Edward and Emmett?"

"Are you insane? They wait till the last minute to come to play knight in shining armor and you want to go with them, I don't think so. I don't need some muscle-bound meathead and his weakling brother to save my ass."

"But-"

Astrid gives her sister a sharp look which shuts Bella up. They finally get to the restaurant and see that Jessica and Angela are already coming out of the restaurant.

"Where were you guys!? We left you messages." Angela tells them.

"We waited, but we were starving," Jessica adds.

Bella wasn't going to say anything, but Astrid speaks up, "We got turned around and got lost."

"Oh, uh do you want to go inside and get something to eat?" Angela offers.

"Yeah, we'll just get it to go."

At that moment, Edward and Emmett get out of the Volvo, "Hey girls fancy seeing you here," Edward says in a cheery voice.

Astrid grits her teeth. She turns around and gives a fake smile, "Hey yeah, what a coincidence that we're all here at the same time. That's not at all suspicious or creepy."

Bella elbows Astrid in the side and Emmett chuckles. Edward acts like Astrid didn't say anything and looks at Bella, "So would you like to join us for dinner?"

Bella smiles, but Astrid answers, "Actually we were just on our way home, come on Bells."

"Well, why don't you and Bella stay and have dinner with Edward and Emmett since you didn't get a chance to eat," Jessica tells the girls.

"Because we came with you and that would be rude and inconsiderate of us to leave with someone else," Astrid tells her.

"Yeah but you didn't eat, you must be starving. Jessica and I don't mind," Angela tells her sweetly.

Astrid huffs and crosses her arms, "Fine, we'll eat with you." She sighs in defeat.

"Okay, then, we'll see you at school tomorrow."

Bella and Astrid wave as the girls drove off. As soon as they drove off, Astrid whips around and glares at Edward. The smile on his face falls.

"I thought I told you that we didn't need your help. What do you have wax buildup in your ears or do I have to kick the shit out of you to get my point across?" She takes a menacing step towards him and Edward takes one back. Edward looks at Emmett for help but Emmett raises his hands.

"I told you it was your funeral."

Bella grabs Astrid's arm, "Astrid, don't cause a scene."

"Oh, I'm not going to cause a scene, I'm going to take his ass into an alley and beat the shit out of him."

Finally, Bella's had it, "Alright, Astrid, that's enough, you're going to stop this hostility."

Astrid turns and looks at her sister. It's very rare for Bella to stand up to her but when she does it's only because she feels strongly about something. Astrid studies her face, then sighs, "Fine, you want to have dinner with this psycho stalker be my guest. But if something happens don't say I didn't warn you."

Astrid then turns around and goes into the restaurant. Emmett happily follows behind her he turns to Edward and Bella, "Isn't she just so awesome?"

Bella and Edward follow Emmett and Astrid inside. They're all waiting to be seated when Astrid turns to Emmett, "Please tell me you have your Jeep."

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Good, then let's just order to go and leave my sister with your douchebag brother."

Emmett chuckles, "That's fine with me."

The hostess comes up and asks them if it's a table for four, "No, they're waiting to be seated, we want to place an order to go if it's possible."

"Sure, no problem."

The hostess seats Bella and Edward then she comes back and to take Astrid and Emmett's order. Emmett doesn't bother to order, reminding Astrid of his diet. "That's right, you're on that bodybuilder's diet. Thank god I'm not. I'm gonna order some chicken parmesan and some lasagna."

"For a little thing, you sure can eat a lot."

Astrid just shrugs. They sit down to wait for her order and watch as Bella and Edward are at a table talking, Astrid rolls her eyes. Emmett looks down at her, "You really don't like my brother, do you?"

"No, I don't I find him annoying and bipolar."

"More annoying than me? And what do you mean bipolar?"

"Definitely more annoying than you and what I mean by bipolar is that one minute he wants nothing to do with my sister and the next he's hunting her down like some deranged stalker. And don't tell me it was a coincidence, because I know it wasn't. I can't figure out how you guys knew exactly where we were but I know you guys were following us."

"Okay, for the record it was not my idea to follow you. I knew you were going to get pissed off if you found out and the last thing I want to do is piss you off. I don't want to lose our friendship."

"What makes you think we're friends?"

Emmett raises an eyebrow, "We're not?"

"Okay, fine, we are but that's it."

Emmett smirks and starts lowering his head towards her, "You know you want more than just friendship with me, Astrid."

"No, I don't."

He licks his lips, "Yes, you do."

She does the same thing, "No, I really don't."

Right when they're about to kiss someone clear their throat. They both look at the person standing in front of them with Astrid's order.

"That'll be 23.50."

Astrid pulls out her wallet but Emmett beats her to it, "I got it."

She's about to argue but Emmett just ignores her and pays. They leave the restaurant and walk down the street to Emmett's Jeep. He opens the door for her and Astrid climbs in. When they get outside the city limits Astrid tells Emmett to pull over so that she can eat. He stops at a little picnic area overlooking the ocean and they both get out. Astrid sets her food on the hood of Emmett's Jeep then climbs on. Opening the box she begins to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Nope, I'm good."

Emmett leans against his Jeep and lets Astrid eat in peace. When she finishes they stay there for a while longer staring out at the ocean. He looks over at her as she drinks her soda and sighs. She looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, Emmett, what's the matter?"

"You really don't like me do you?"

Astrid sighs, "Emmett, do you honestly think I would kiss you if I didn't like you? Of course, I like you I find you very attractive. I just don't know you. And I'm not going to rush into anything without getting to know you first. Don't you think that's fair?"

"Yeah, it is."

"So, how about we start off as friends and go from there? You never know the more time we spend together you might discover that you don't like me at all other than as a friend. Can you accept that?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good, now let's get going we have school tomorrow."  



	12. Chapter 12 Common Sense

Emmett and Astrid arrive at her house. She thanks him for the ride home and goes inside. She decides that she's not going to bother to wait for Bella to come home from her weird-ass date with that idiot. Astrid goes upstairs and gets ready for bed.

About two hours later Astrid hears someone frantically knocking on her bedroom door, she groans and gets up. "What!?" Astrid says in an irritated tone.

"I figured out what Edward and his family are," Bella tells her.

"Good for you, but I don't care."

"How can you not care if you're involved with Emmett."

"I am not involved with Emmett. He and I are just friends nothing more. And his private life is just that private. Don't get me involved in your obsession with Edward."

"But aren't you in the least bit curious as to why they're so different?"

"No."

Bella huffs and leaves Astrid's room. Astrid rolls her eyes and goes back to bed.

The next day at school, Bella and Astrid are sitting outside waiting for school to start. Bella keeps anxiously looking around for Edward while Astrid continues to read her book on Norse mythology. The minute Bella spots Edward she jumps off the hood of her truck and starts walking towards him.

Astrid catches her wrist, "Uh where are you going?"

"To confront Edward."

"Why?"

"Because I have to."

"No, you don't. Look, Bella, whatever it is you think you know you need too just drop it. All it's going to do is lead to trouble."

Bella looks at her sister, "I have to know if I'm right."

Astrid shakes her head. She hated when Bella got like this, "Fine go but don't say I didn't warn you."

Bella follows Edward into the woods and all Astrid can do is watch her sister go. At that moment Emmett comes to stand next to Astrid, "Hey, what's going on?"

"My sister thinks she has discovered some big secret about you and your family and is going to confront Edward about it."

Emmett stiffens, "Did she tell you what it was?"

"I told her I didn't want to know and frankly I don't give a shit. Whatever secret you have that's your business."

Emmett sighs in relief, "So, what did your dad tell you about the MMA?"

"He hasn't given me an answer yet. I think I'll ask him today though. Are you still offering to take me to Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, I'd love to see you kick the shit out of some guys."

Astrid stares at him and laughs. At that moment the bell rings and they head off to class, "Well, I guess my sister is skipping school today."

School went by as it normally did. It was neither interesting nor boring it was just there. When it ended Emmett met Astrid at her locker, "Hey I got a message from Edward. He said that he'd take Bella home. That you should take the truck."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Text your stupid brother and tell him that my sister has the keys. So they need to come back for her truck."

"Well, shit. In that case, I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks, Em."

Astrid and Emmett walk to his Jeep and leave school. As they drive Emmett keeps glance at Astrid, "What?" She asks him.

"You really don't want to know my family's secret?"

"Look, if you want to tell me, cool. If not fine, it doesn't matter to me one way or another."

Emmett nods, "Okay then."

They get back to Astrid's house. Astrid says goodbye to Emmett and gets out of the Jeep. She goes inside and goes up to her room to change into more comfortable clothes. After that, she comes back downstairs and starts dinner. While dinner is cooking Astrid gets started on her homework. At that moment, she hears Bella's truck parked in the driveway. She looks up and sees Bella soaking wet.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Bella ignores Astrid and goes upstairs to her room. Astrid shrugs and continues with her homework. After a while, Bella comes downstairs and sits down next to Astrid.

"I was right about Edward and his family."

Astrid doesn't bother to look up, "That's nice."

Bella looks at her sister, "Don't you want to know?"

"Nope, it's not my place to know and it's not your secret to tell so leave me out of it," Astrid then glances at her sister and sees that she has a strange look on her face, "What else happened?"

"I discovered I'm in love with Edward."

Astrid sits back in her chair and stares at her sister, "You're joking."

"No, I love him and he loves me."

Astrid has this disgusted look on her face, "How can you love him, Bella, you don't even know him."

"Oh yeah? What's his favorite color?"

"Um."

"What type of music does he like, does he like sports, What are his goals, who's his favorite person in history? Where else has he lived, where was he born, Where was he born, what were his real parents like, what happened to his real parents, Why was he adopted?"

"I know that one!"

"Oh great you know one thing about him. Why are you trying to ruin this for me?"

"Why are you being so stupid?"

"I am not stupid!"

"Yes, you are. You're infatuated with a complete stranger."

"I am not infatuated, I love him."

Astrid rolls her eyes, "Fine whatever."

"Well, I know more about him than you do about Emmett."

"That's why he and I are friends so we can get to know each other."

"But you like him."

"Yeah as a friend. Yeah, he's cute and all but I'm not about to rush into anything just because of that. I unlike you have common sense."

Bella abruptly stands from the table, "You are such a bitch."

"Yes, yes I am. And you are an idiot."

Bella's lip quivers and she bursts into tears. She runs upstairs to her room and slams the door.

Later on, that night when Charlie gets home he asks for Bella and Astrid tells him that she went to bed early. She serves Charlie dinner and they sit down to a nice meal. Astrid looks up at her father who is reading the paper.

"So, Dad, what have you decided about the MMA?"

Charlie sighs and puts the paper down, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Definitely."

"You won't get hurt?"

"Well, yeah but not nearly as bad as the person I'm fighting," She says with a vicious grin.

Charlie rolls his eyes, "Fine, I already wrote the letter giving you permission."

Astrid squeals and hugs her father, "Thank you, Daddy, this is going to be so awesome. And when I have my first match you have to come so you can see me beat the shit out of someone."

"Hey, hey, language," He says with a chuckle

"Sorry, Dad."

"So when will you start?"

"I'll call Emmett tonight and see if he can take me tomorrow."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and that boy?"

"Dad, please we're just friends I don't know him well enough to want anything else with him."

"Good girl."

After dinner, Astrid cleans up and goes upstairs to call Emmett. The phone rings twice and Emmett answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, Astrid, to what do I owe this call?"

"Well, I was talking to my dad and he finally said yes about me training with that MMA club. So I was wondering if you could take me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, no problem. How about I pick you up for school too?"

"Um, I thought I would just ride with Bella."

"Didn't you know, Edward is picking her up tomorrow."

"I can't believe this shit."

"What?"

"My idiot sister told me that she and your stupid brother are in love."

"Yeah, I heard that."

"And what do you think?"

"Honestly? I think it's too soon."

"Thank you, I think the same thing."

"But there's nothing we can do about it, it's their life," Emmett tells her.

"I guess not. I just know this is going to lead to heartbreak."

"Maybe not."

"Well, anyway I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And thanks again, Em."

"Yeah, sure no problem."

Astrid hangs up the phone and sighs. Emmett's right, there's nothing she can do about Bella so she's not even going to try. She puts her phone to charge goes to her bathroom to get ready for bed. When she's finished she gets into bed and stares at the clouds passing by until she falls asleep. She once again dreams of the man with the beautiful blue eyes and the woman with the soft voice.


	13. The Truth Hurts

The next day Astrid woke up with a feeling of sadness and longing. She knew that the man and woman from her dream were her real parents and she knew that those dreams were memories. Every time she had those dreams she would always want to search for her real parents and that would make her feel a little guilty. As if she was betraying the people that raised her.

Astrid shook off the feeling and got up for school. She went to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Once she was ready she made her way downstairs and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast. She wasn't in the mood to make breakfast and wanted to leave as soon as possible. The last thing she wanted to see was Bella's stupid puppy dog face.

As soon as Astrid finished she went back upstairs to grab her bookbag and brush her teeth. She called Emmett to see if he could pick her up early.

"Yeah, no problem I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Astrid waited in her room until Emmett showed up. When she went downstairs she heard Bella in the shower. She went outside and greeted Emmett, "Hey, Em."

"Hey, Astrid, so why do you want to get to school so early?"

"Because the last thing I want to see is Bella and your stupid brother."

Emmett nodded, "Okay, then let's go."

They get to school and hang out for a while talking about their anatomy homework. People are slowly trickling into the parking lot and staring at them as they make their way towards the school. But with the death glare from Astrid, they quickly turn away. When Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric Jessica starts waving Astrid over. Astrid rolls her eyes and looks up at Emmett.

"Oh shit, I can only imagine what she wants."

Emmett chuckles, "Are you going to talk to her?"

"Yeah, why not. Hey, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, my siblings just got here I'm going to go talk with them."

Astrid nods then make her way over to Jessica and the others. The minute Astrid gets there Jessica grabs her arm, "Oh my god, are you like going out with Emmett Cullen?"

Astrid scoffs, "No, he and I are just friends."

"Yeah, okay."

Astrid glares at Jessica, "Are you calling me a liar? If I say we're just friends then that's what we are."

Jessica begins to stutter, "N-no, of course, I'm not calling you a liar. And yeah I can totally see that you guys are just friends." Then she smirks, "But does the same thing apply for your sister and Edward Cullen?"

Astrid turns around and sees Bella walking with Edward's arm around her shoulder. She rolls her eyes, "I don't know what the fuck is going on with her and that asshole," She says loud enough for Edward to hear.

Edward's smile falls as his head whips around to look at Astrid who raises an eyebrow at him in a challenge. Bella turns to see what Edward is looking at and glares at her sister.

"Whoa, what was that about," Eric asks.

"Nothing, just Bella being stupid," Astrid says and walks off making her way towards school. She walks right past Bella and Edward and hears Edward commenting about what people are thinking. She rolls her eyes and makes a face, "Freak." She says and walks off, how the hell does he know what people are thinking?

As Edward and Bella were approaching her locker when they see that Astrid is still there getting her stuff. Edward pauses and Bella looks at him confused, "Maybe I should let you go to your locker by yourself."

"Why," Bella asks.

Edward motions with his head, "Your sister is still there and I don't want to cause any more conflict between the two of you."

Bella smiled, "Don't worry, she'll accept us eventually."

Edward highly doubted that. He had seen how stubborn Astrid was and was pretty well convinced that she would never accept his and Bella's relationship. In all honesty, he didn't care, as long as he got what he wanted. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going try to get along with Astrid for Bella's sake.

Edward turns towards Bella, "No, I think you should go by yourself. I'll meet you at my locker after, okay?"

Bella nods, "Okay."

Edward gives her a smile and walks away. Bella stands there for a minute then looks at her sister who is loading her books into her bookbag. She sighs and makes her way over, "Hey."

Astrid looks up at her sister, "Hey."

"Listen I want to apolo-"

"You know what, I don't have time for this. I'll see you in gym class," Astrid tells her sister and walks off.

Bella watches her sister walk away feeling a little hurt. She sighs and goes to her locker to get her things for class.

Astrid gets to English class and plops down in her seat next to Alice. Alice smiles at her, "Good morning, Astrid."

"Morning, Al."

Alice blinks, and smiles, "I like that. How are you this morning?"

"Eh, could be better."

"Did you hear about Edward and Bella?"

"Yeah, why do you think things could be better?"

"You don't like the idea of them being together?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because they're supposedly in love."

"Do you have something against that?"

"Against love, no. What I'm against is two people supposedly falling in love after knowing each other for a few weeks. That is not love that's infatuation maybe even borderline obsession."

"Well, what about you and Emmett?"

"What is it with everyone asking that? Emmett and I are not in love. We barely know each other. How could we possibly be in love? He and I are just friends."

Alice gets this sad look on her face. She thought that something more was happening with Astrid and Emmett seeing as how happy Emmett was but she was wrong.

"So then you don't believe in love at first sight?" Alice asked

Astrid laughed, "Of course not, that's ridiculous. Love is not some fairy tale that just happens. It takes work and is something you nurture. Or else it dies just like anything else."

Alice nods then drops the subject as class was about to start.

After class, Alice and Astrid walked to History together. As soon as Alice sat down next to Jasper she started babbling about how happy she was for Edward and Bella. Astrid just tuned her out and began doodling in her notebook until class started. She noticed that Jasper pretty much kept quiet, letting Alice do all the talking.

Once History was over and Jasper said goodbye to Alice he and Astrid made their way to Art class. Astrid looked at Jasper out of the corner of her eye, "You don't like it either, do you?"

"What?"

"The whole Bella, Edward fiasco."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Of course you're not."

They walked into class and sat down. A little while later Rosalie comes in with a sour look on her face. She looked at Astrid and scowled, "Before you say anything about how happy you are that your sister is with my brother, don't."

"I'm not happy they're together. I think it's the stupidest thing ever."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank god. All I've heard all morning is how cute they are together."

"So have I. It makes me want to puke," Astrid tells her. Causing Rosalie to smile.

"Maybe you and I aren't so different," Rosalie says.

"No, we are. We just happen to agree on this part," Astrid tells her causing Jasper to chuckle.

By the time Astrid knew it Art class was over. She groaned at the thought of going to gym class and having to talk to Bella. Astrid went to her locker to drop off her books then started walking towards the gym. She slowed down when she noticed that Edward was walking Bella to class. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. The happy couple was so enthralled with each other they didn't even notice when Astrid walked right passed them.

Astrid goes into the locker room changes and heads into the gym. A few moments later Bella joins her. They stand there in awkward silence until Bella finally breaks the silence.

"So today at lunch I'm going to sit with Edward."

Astrid lolls her head to the side and stares at her sister. Bella clears her throat and starts shuffling her feet feeling uncomfortable at the bored look that Astrid is giving her, "Um, I hope you don't mind?"

"Does it look like I give a shit? Look I already told you that you're being stupid for supposedly falling in love with that weirdo. But you don't want to listen to me. Fine so do whatever you want. Just leave me out of it."

Bella's eyes begin to fill with tears, "I thought you would be supportive."

"Well, you thought wrong."

Bella is about to say something but the bell rings and class starts. As soon as class ends, Bella rushes off to the locker room to change and get away from Astrid. By the time Astrid gets to the locker room Bella has already left and is talking to Edward. Astrid ignores them and goes into the locker room.

When Astrid comes out of the locker room she is not in the least bit surprised to see Edward waiting for her. Astrid walks right past him, Edward jogs to catch up to her. Astrid doesn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Why are you acting like this?" Edward says after they have been walking in silence for a while. Astrid says nothing.

"Don't you want her to be happy?" Astrid rolls her eyes but keeps walking.

"How can you be so cruel?"

At that, Astrid finally turns to face Edward, "Look, I think what my sister is doing is incredibly stupid and I'm going to tell her. I do want her to be happy but you're not going to make her happy. You're just going to screw up her life. And I am not being cruel I'm being honest. I don't like you, Edward, I will never like you. I think it's too soon for you and Bella to be 'in love.' It's already obvious to anyone with a brain that this so-called relationship is going to be something toxic. You think I'm stupid, you think I don't hear you sneaking into my sister's room every night. Who in their right mind does that? You've been doing that for a long time now. What are you doing, sitting there watching her sleep and beating off or what?"

Edward gave her a horrified look. Astrid only smirked at him.

"So, either you cut that shit out and stop sneaking into her room or I tell my dad. I haven't done it yet because I was just waiting for your self-righteous ass to come say something to me. Now that you know that I know quit it."

Astrid then walked past him slamming her shoulder into his and goes into the cafeteria. She goes gets her food and sits down at an empty table so that she could read her Greek mythology in peace. As she's eating she looks up and notices Bella and Edward walking to an empty table. Edward glances over at Astrid who raises an eyebrow, he quickly turns away. She chuckles and goes back to eating and reading her book.


	14. First Day of Fighting

After lunch, Astrid goes to her Anatomy class and sits down at her lab table. A few minutes later Emmett walks in and sits down next to her, "Still pissed off?"

Astrid looks up from her book, "Oh, yeah especially after your douchbag brother talked to me after gym class."

"No?"

"Yeah."

Then Astrid went on to tell Emmett everything that happened. Emmett started laughing, "I told him to stop with all that stalker stuff."

"So you knew?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't listen to reason. He was convinced that he could get away with it."

"Stupid ass. Well, I told him to stop or I'd tell my dad."

"Good that's fucking creepy," Emmett tells Astrid.

Astrid smirks and looks at Emmett, "Would you have done something like that?"

"Hell no, I like you but I'm not obsessed with you."

"Good answer."

At that moment class started and they stopped their conversation. After class Astrid and Emmett said goodbye and went their seperate ways. At the end of the day, Emmett met Astrid at her locker and from there the went to the parking lot got in Emmett's jeep and headed out to Port Angeles. But first, they stop at Astrid's house so she can get some workout clothes.

By the time they get to the MMA gym, Astrid is bubbling with excitement. They walk in and see all the fighters training. She looks around to see if she can spot the trainer from the fight the other day. When she does Astrid makes a beeline for him. She stands next to him quietly waiting for him to finish talking to one of the fighters.

He turns around and looks at her, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I don't know if you remember me from the other night? I'm Astrid Swan."

He looks at her for a moment and his eyes widen in recognition, "Right, I remember you. The one that was yelling out moves to my fighter."

"That's me."

"Were you able to get your dad's permission?"

"Yep, I got it right here," Astrid hands him the note. Mr. Matt Ryder reads the note. He looks at Astrid and raises an eyebrow.

"Your dad is Chief of Police in Forks?"

Astrid rubs her neck, "Yeah sorry he signed it like that."

Matt chuckles, "No worries, Kid. How about you come back tomorrow and we'll see what you can do."

"How about today, I got my stuff right here."

"Why not. The changing room is over there."

Astrid goes and changes then comes right back out. She's already wrapped her hands and wrist and has her own MMA gloves. She walks up to Matt he looks her over and nods, "Alright why don't you warm up then I'll have you go up against one of my fighters."

Astrid nods she starts stretching and warming up. Emmett in the meantime takes a seat on one of the benches. He watches in fascination as Astrid warms up. Astrid is then told to get in the ring and Matt sends on of his women fighters in with Astrid. She smiles at the other fighter, this was going to be easy. She hasn't fought a woman since she was 12.

Matt tells his fighter to take it easy on Astrid and Astrid shakes her head, "Give me all you got, because I won't hold back."

The fighter looks at Matt and Matt shrugs, "You heard her go all out."

They ring the bell and the two girls begin circling each other. Sonia, the girl that Astrid is fighting, kicks Astrid in the face and Astrid smiles. She returns the kick making the other girl wince. Astrid almost immediately brings the fight to the mat and in no time Sonia taps out. Astrid lets go and shake her hand.

"Anyone else?" Astrid asks.

Matt calls two more fighters into the ring and they go at Astrid. The fight lasts a little longer but in the end, Astrid wins. Matt is thoroughly impressed. He sends in three more girls and they attack at once. It looks like they have the upper hand for a little while but Astrid still comes out on top.

Astrid smirks at Matt, "At least make it a challenge for me. I haven't fought women since I was 12."

Matt's eyebrows raise, "Who do you normally fight?"

"Men, of course."

Matt thinks for a while, "Alright, let's see what you got."

Matt calls Carlos over. He's not a big guy but he's fast and very agile. Carlos walks over to Matt and asks him what he wants.

"Get it there and beat some humility into that kid."

"Are you sure, boss?"

"She says she can handle it, let's see if it's true."

"Alright."

Carlos gets in the ring and the bell rings. He immediately leads off with a Superman punch to the head and it knocks Astrid down but she's up in an instant. They clash and start kicking and punching each other. Eventually, Carlos gets Astrid on the mat for a submission move but Astrid powers out of it and reverses it. Carlos does the same and they go at it again.

After a while, the bell rings and Matt stops the match. By this time a few of the other fighters have gathered around and been watching the fight. They were actually impressed with Astrid's fighting skill. Carlos shakes Astrid's hand and grabs them both bottles of water.

Matt gets in the ring, "You're good, Kid, need a little work on your footwork but I can definitely work with you."

Astrid beams at Matt, "Great, how often do you want me here?"

"Everyday after school, can you do that?"

Astrid looks over at Emmett, "Em, can you bring me every day?"

The hulking man stands up and for the first time everyone in the gym notices him, "Yeah, no problem."

Matt's eyes sparkle at the thought of having Emmett train with them. He walks over and introduces himself, "I don't suppose you'd be interested in training?"

Emmett smiles, "Nah, man, I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Matt laughs, "Fair enough, big guy."

Astrid trains with the guys for two more hours then go to the locker room to shower and change. After that, Emmett takes Astrid out to eat and they head back to Forks.

"That was just awesome. You are a great fighter," Emmett tells her.

Astrid beams at Emmett, "Thank you Em."

"Hey, why don't I take you to school from now on and then from there we can head to Port Angeles?" Emmett asks when they get to Astrid's house.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Astrid sits in Emmett's Jeep for a minute and stares at him. Emmett's brow furrows, "Something wrong, Astrid?"

Astrid takes a deep breath, "Fuck it." She leans up and kisses Emmett on the lips, "Thank for the ride, Em, I'll see you tomorrow."

Emmett smiles, "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." 


	15. Chapter 15 Lost In Thought

Astrid goes into the house and finds Charlie waiting for her, "So, how was your first day at the gym?"

"It was great dad, I'm going to train with the guys every day after school."

"Why with the men?"

"The girls don't give me enough of a challenge. I haven't fought a woman since I was 12."

Charlie raises an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Definitely."

"Okay then, how about you and I go out to eat at the diner?"

Astrid smiles, " Emmett took me out to eat but I wouldn't mind going with you for dessert. Let me go change really quick."

Astrid ran up to her room and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, her favorite sweater, and black boots. She came downstairs and met Charlie at the door. He grabbed his keys to the patrol car and the went outside.

"You don't mind going in the squad car, right?"

"Of course not, I'm not Bella, Dad."

Charlie hugged Astrid they then got in the car. As they drive down to the diner, Astrid begins to tell Charlie everything that happened. That her new trainer, Matt Ryder, had her fight several women but they weren't even a challenge for her. They get to the diner and Astrid pauses in her story.

Getting out of the patrol car, father and daughter go inside. They are greeted warmly by Cora and she seats them at their usual table. Charlie orders a T-bone steak with a baked potato with all the fixings and corn. As Charlie ate Astrid continued with what happened at the gym.

"So then Carlos did a Superman punch and I went down."

Charlie flinched, "Are you okay?"

"Never better. I didn't stay down for long. The fight lasted for quite a while eventually Matt called it a draw. He told me I was good but that my footwork needed improvement."

Charlie nods, "And Emmett?"

"He was just sitting watching the fight. It looked like he really enjoyed it. You should have seen the look on Matt's face when he saw Emmett. He was practically salivating to get Emmett to join."

"And why doesn't he?" Charlie asked.

"Emmett's a big guy but he's really just a teddy bear. I'm sure if he was pissed off enough he could really do some damage. But I don't think it's in him to fight."

Charlie nods. They sit in companionable silence for a while Charlie eats. Every now and then Charlie would glance at Astrid, she was not unaware of it. When he finally finished, they ordered some cherry cobbler with ice cream Astrid turns to her dad.

"Something wrong, Dad?"

"You know, it's okay if you like Emmett, Astrid. There's nothing wrong with that."

Astrid looked at her father surprised. This was not something she was expecting Charlie to want to talk about.

Charlie sighed. He was uncomfortable at the thought of talking about boys with his daughters but he thought that now was the right time and if it had to be one of his daughters he was glad it was Astrid. He knew that she wouldn't make this any harder on him than it already was.

"What makes you think I like him, Dad?"

"You two spend quite a lot of time together and you talk about him quite a bit."

"He's my friend."

Charlie looked at Astrid, "I know he's you, friend. But it's also okay if you like him more than just a friend."

Astrid sat there for a minute, "Okay, maybe I do, but I'm not in love with him or anything."

"I never said you were. But if you wanted to… I don't know have a relationship with him," Charlie said rubbing his neck awkwardly, "I guess I'd be okay with it."

"Why?"

"He seems like a good guy and it's obvious he likes you."

"You haven't even met him yet."

"That's true, but from his actions and what you've told me about him he seems like a good guy."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. Look I'm not going to encourage you to go and pursue a relationship with him. I'm just telling you that if you did I think I'd be okay with it. Of the two of you girls, you are a better judge of character, sweetheart. So I trust your judgment."

"Okay, Dad."

"Okay then, I'm glad we got that out of the way. Now let's eat this and go home, there's a game on."

When Astrid and Charlie got home, Astrid sat in the living room with her dad and watched the game with him. But she wasn't really paying attention. She kept thinking about what Charlie had said about Emmett. Okay, yes, she had to admit to herself that she did like Emmett more than just a friend. But did that mean that she wanted to be in a relationship with him?

Astrid shrugged, 'Yeah, I could give it a go. I mean what would change? I've already kissed him, we spend most of our time together,' She thought, 'So, I guess if he were to ask me, I'd say yes.'

After the game, Astrid was walking by Bella's bedroom when she heard voices. She could hear perfectly well that Edward was basically asking Bella permission to kiss her. She smirked and quickly burst through Bella's door catching Edward and Bella kissing. Bella gasped and Edward's mouth fell open. Completely shocked that he had just been caught.

Astrid quietly closes Bella's bedroom door, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Mr. Cullen, didn't I tell you just this afternoon that if you didn't stop this shit I was going to tell my dad?"

Edward sat there like an idiot and gaped at Astrid.

"Well, didn't I?"

Bella was the first one to come out of her shock, "Astrid don't. This is the first time Edward has snuck into my room. Please don't tell Dad."

"Bullshit, Bella, I've heard him come in here before and besides even if that wasn't the case I was standing right outside that door when he told you he has been stalking you for a while."

"He is not stalking me."

"Yes, he fucking is! Wake up, what normal guy sneaks into a girl's room and watches her sleep?!"

"I don't appreciate-"

"I don't give a shit what you don't appreciate, Ass Wipe. I told you that I was going to tell my dad and I'm going to tell him."

Astrid turned to leave Bella's room when suddenly Edward was standing right in front of her blocking her way out of the room. Astrid's brow furrowed.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"You will not tell your father anything," Edward commanded then growled.

Astrid stared at him for a few moments. Edward smiles convinced that he was able to compel Astrid into not saying anything.

"Did you... did you just command me not to say anything and then growl?"

Edward's smile falters.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to order me not to do anything?! And what's this growling shit? You think that's going to scare me into not telling my dad you're breaking and entering?"

Edward stares at Astrid in disbelief. His eyes flash quickly to Bella who has this terrified look on her face.

"You're not going to tell your father, Astrid."

"Oh no, watch me."

Astrid reaches for the door when Edward grabs her arm hard enough to bruise her. She grabs his wrist and twists bringing Edward to his knees, "Touch me again and I'll break your wrist."

To make her point, she twists it a little more but instead of feeling bone-breaking, she hears a grating noise. Astrid looks down at his wrist and sees that it's beginning to actually crack like a piece marble under her hold.

"What the fuck are you?!" Astrid says with her eyes enlarging.

"Astrid, please, let him go!"

"No."

Edward swing with his other fist, which Astrid easily catches and twists trapping both of his arms, "You really don't know how to fight, do you?"

"Please, Astrid!" Bella nearly screams.

"Keep it up and I won't have to tell Dad. He'll come in here." Astrid tells her sister.

She then looks down at a helpless Edward, "Now, Mr. Cullen, I'm going to ask you a simple question and depending on your answer will depend on whether I break your arms. Are you going to continue to sneak into my sister's room?"

Edward looks up at Astrid and growls.

"Ah, ah, growling is not an answer."

"No."

"No what?"

"No, Miss Swan, I will not sneak into Bella's room anymore."

Astrid gives him a vicious smile, "Good boy, I knew you could be trained."

Edward scowled up at her.

"Alright, Astrid, you got what you wanted now let him go."

"Gladly."

Astrid released him then wiped her hands on her pants as if she had been touching something filthy. Edward stood up rubbing his wrists he looked at Bella, "I have to go."

"Yeah, you do," Astrid said before Bella could retort.

Edward sent Astrid one final glare then vanished out of the window. Bella gave her sister the most hateful glare.

"I hate you."

"I don't care. Some day you'll thank me for this. And if you don't I pity you."

And with that, Astrid left Bella alone in her room sniffling.

Meanwhile, Edward makes his way back to the Cullen house in a very bad mood. He barges into the house and goes straight up to Emmett's room slamming his door open, "You need to control that psycho girlfriend of yours!"

Emmett pauses his game and stares at Edward, "What are you talking about, what girlfriend?"

"ASTRID!" Edward screams.

"Astrid isn't my girlfriend, we're just friends. Why what happened?"

"This is what happened!" Edward screams and raises his hands to show Emmett the damage that Astrid had done to him. His hands and wrists were cracked and brittle.

Emmett sits up alarmed, "She knows what we are?!"

"That's what you're worried about? No, she doesn't know what we are. You should be more worried about the fact that she has the strength to do this in the first place!"

Emmett completely ignores his comment, "What exactly did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because I know Astrid, she would only do something in defense of Bella. So, I'll ask you again what did you do?"

"Nothing! She caught me kissing Bella, that's all."

"Didn't she warn you to stay out of Bella's room?"

Edward didn't reply.

Emmett crossed his arms, "What exactly happened?"

"I had to stop her, she was going to tell Charlie."

Emmett's eyes narrow. Edward squirms under his stare.

"I grabbed by the arm to prevent her from leaving Bella's room."

Emmett was instantly on his feet, "If you hurt her-"

"Don't worry, she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She grabbed my wrist and twisted, sending me to my knees. And then I…"

"You what?"

"I swung at her."

Emmett growled at him, "But she caught my other wrist and twisted. That's why they're both cracked," Edward clarifies.

Emmett throws his head back and laughs, "That's right, you can't fight worth shit."

Edward glares at him, "Yes, I can."

"No, you really can't. You depend on being able to read your opponent's mind to come out on top. If you couldn't do that, you'd get your ass kicked all the time," Emmett informs him, still laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Edward exclaims in a petulant voice. This causes Emmett to laugh even harder.

Emmett calms down, "So then what happened?"

"She wouldn't let go until I promised I wouldn't sneak into Bella's room anymore."

"Good, Dude, that's creepy."

"You can't sit there and tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in love with Astrid."

"I already am in love with her and no I wouldn't do that. Because it's an invasion of privacy. There's nothing romantic about sitting in the dark staring at someone while they sleep, Edward. That's psychotic."

"What do you know?"

"A lot more than you. At least on how to treat women."

Edward glares at Emmett, "I'm not going to stand here and discuss mine and Bella's relationship with you when it's obvious you don't understand how we feel. But I will tell you this. You need to worry about your relationship with Astrid now that she knows we're not human," Edward said with a smirk.

He then leaves Emmett to go catch with the others who have gone hunting so that he can whine to them about what transpired at Bella's house. Emmett bites his lip. Maybe he should worry, what was Astrid going to think now that she had some idea that he wasn't human? How was she going to react? Would she look at him differently? Would she not want to see him anymore?

Emmett didn't think he could handle losing her friendship. It was all he had and it was something that he cherished more than anything. But if she asked him to leave her alone he would. No matter how much it hurt him. After a while, he went back to playing his game but every now and then he would look at his phone, tempted to call Astrid to see if she was alright. Emmett looked at the clock, it was already midnight so calling her was definitely out of the question. He would just have to wait until the following morning.

Astrid woke up at dawn. She decided that after everything that happened with Bella and Stupid she needed to unwind a little. She elected to go for a run then get ready and walk to school. It was a nice overcast day and she really didn't care if it rained on her or not. She just needed to call Emmett and tell her not to pick her up. Astrid got ready for her run then called Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em, sorry for calling so early."

"No, that's alright, Astrid, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't need a ride to school today. I'm going to walk."

"Why?"

"I just need a little time to myself, that's all. Though if you still don't mind I could still use a ride to Port Angeles."

There was a pause, "No, I don't mind. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Like I think I'll test out of school and graduate with you instead."

"Why, what happened?"

"Just stuff, I'm sure you know."

"Yeah, I heard."

"Yeah, that," Astrid said with a sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

There was a long pause, "Maybe later."

"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see you."

Astrid hangs up and heads out. She puts her earbuds in and starts her run listening to Shinedown as she ran. She ran for about an hour then headed back home. Going upstairs, she quickly showered and changed then headed downstairs to have breakfast by herself.

While she ate she thought about what happened the night before. She really wasn't all that concerned with the whole drama that happened with Edward. Yeah, she had bruises on her arm where Edward grabbed her but they were already fading. It was what Bella said afterward and how she said it. She said it with so much hatred that Astrid was inclined to believe it. It was amazing how Bella could turn on her so easily for an asshole like Edward. But Astrid shouldn't really be surprised. Bella had always been weak-minded and easily manipulated.

Astrid finished her breakfast, washed her bowl then went upstairs to brush her teeth and leave for school. It was going to take her at least an hour to walk to school but she didn't mind. She welcomed the solitude, it was refreshing. As she walked she continued to think about the situation with Bella and Stupid. Astrid knew that things were going to go bad for Bella if she stayed with Edward. And all Astrid wanted to do was protect her. But if Bella didn't want her protection, then she wasn't going to do anything anymore. Let Bella suffer the consequences on her own.

With that idea firmly instilled in her mind, Astrid decided that she was definitely going to test out and graduate early. High school was a complete waste of her time anyway. She should have listened to Charlie and gone on to college instead of waiting around for Bella. But she worried that Bella wouldn't make it without her and she also didn't want Bella to feel inferior to her. Astrid sighed, all that time for nothing.

She arrived at school with plenty of time to spare. The parking lot was barely starting to fill up with students. Astrid noticed immediately that Emmett was there sitting on the hood of his Jeep waiting for her. When Emmett saw her he jumps down and starts walking towards Astrid.

"You okay?" He asks when he reaches her.

"Yeah, even though my sister hates me now." She says then surprises him by hugging him.

Emmett stiffens at first then relaxes into the hug. He wraps his arms around Astrid and hugs her tightly to him causing Astrid to relax more into him. Emmett kisses the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay."

"No, it really isn't but that's the life that Bella is choosing so I'm going to let her. As for me, I'm graduating with you then I'm looking for my parents."

"You're adopted?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you mind if we talk about this later?"

"Sure. We can talk whenever you want."

"Thanks, Em. Would you mind not telling anyone that I'm adopted?"

"No, of course not."

"Thanks, now let's head inside so I can talk to the counselor about graduating with you."

"Okay, let's go."  



	16. Chapter 16 Sister Vs Sister

Astrid and Emmett head inside and go up to the counselor's office. Astrid and Emmett discover Ms. Reilly is sitting at her desk doing some paperwork. She looks up when Astrid knocks on her door.

"Good morning, Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen. What can I do for you?"

Astrid and Emmett go into her office and sit down, "Ms. Reilly, I was wondering if there is any way I can test out of the eleventh grade and graduate with Emmett?"

Ms. Reilly scrutinizes Astrid for a moment. She knows that the girl has a genius IQ and frankly is quite surprised that she isn't in college already. She had often wondered why Astrid chose to enroll as a Junior, but then she saw the two sisters together and realized that Astrid didn't want to leave her sister behind. Something had changed.

"Has something happened, Astrid?"

"No, it's just that I'm bored and would like to move on to college as early as possible."

Ms. Reilly gets on her computer and pulls up Astrid's records. She studies them for a moment then nods, "I can see why you're bored. You were in all advanced classes in Phoenix and at the top of your class."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Miss Reilly types in a few things on the computer then looks up at Astrid and Emmett, "Well, I don't see why you can't test out and move on to the senior class. You have more than enough credits to move on. So as long as you get Chief Swan's permission, I'll set up the tests."

Astrid smiled and stood up, "Thank you, Ms. Reilly, I appreciate all the help."

"You're welcome, Astrid. Oh, and once you've tested out, I'll change your schedule to the senior class."

"Okay, I'll talk to my dad this afternoon."

After leaving the counselor's office, Emmett noticed a difference in Astrid, "You seem happier."

Astrid looked up at him and smiled, "I am. Now that I've decided to move on with my life and not wait for Bella, I feel a lot lighter. I don't want to be mean, but having to dumb it down to be with Bella was starting to get frustrating."

"You're not going to miss your sister?"

"Well, yeah, but she hates me, and honestly I don't think that will change as long as she's with your brother. She's too obsessed with him."

"You think she meant it when she said she hated you?"

"Yes, she meant it, Emmett. You didn't see the hateful look she gave me. All because I thought what your brother was doing was wrong."

Emmett shakes his head. As they walk to Astrid's locker, they see that Edward and Bella are also making their way to Bella's locker. The girls stop and Bella glares at her sister. She takes Edward by the hand and goes to her locker to get her books. Astrid rolls her eyes and goes to her locker to get her books. Neither girl says anything to each other.

Edward and Emmett look at each other, 'This is all your fault.' Emmett thinks.

"I don't care," Edward whispers back.

Emmett looks at his brother, not believing what he said. How could he not care that he was ripping two sisters apart?

"Because Bella is mine." He whispers back.

Astrid grabs her books, puts them in her bag then closes her locker without looking at Bella once. She turns towards Emmett and hugs him, "See you later, Big Guy."

Emmett hugs her back, "Yeah, see you at lunch."

Astrid nods then take toward her first class.

Bella goes back with Edward and stares at Emmett, "So you and my hypocrite sister are dating now?"

Emmett gives her an odd look, "What are you talking about, Bella? How is she a hypocrite?"

"She can date you, but I can't date Edward?"

Emmett starts laughing, "Astrid and I are not dating; she's my best friend that's it."

"Yeah, right."

"Think whatever you want, Bella, I don't care," Emmett says then walks off.

Bella huffs, she takes Edward's hand then walks off in the opposite direction.

The morning went by as it usually did neither boring nor exciting, just there. The only class that held Astrid's interest was Art class, where they were asked to paint their favorite mythological being. Astrid became so excited; she already knew who she was going to paint. Thor God of Thunder. She found that after reading all of those Norse mythology books, she had an affinity towards Thor. There's just something about him that drew her. She had also thought of painting a picture of one of the Amazon warriors, but she was barely starting to read about them so she would do it next time.

She quickly began to draw how exactly she wanted Thor to look. Very tall, muscular, wearing a cape, his winged helmet and hold Mjolnir. The only thing was that she drew him from behind. Since Astrid didn't know what Thor looked like and the depictions of him didn't do him justice in her mind, she decided that this was the best way to go.

By the time she finished drawing him, the class had ended. Now she had to go to the class she had been dreading all morning, gym. She knew that being in the same class as Bella was going to be very awkward and that everyone was going to know that the Swan sisters were at odds. But it was unavoidable. So, Astrid sucked it up and went to class.

Sure enough, right ahead of her, she saw Stupid and Bella walking towards the gym. Astrid narrowed her eyes and walked past the pathetic couple crashing her shoulder into Edward as she walked past by.

"Bitch," Astrid heard Bella say.

Astrid put her hand behind her back and flipped her off then kept walking. She went into the locker room changed and went out to the gym. Luckily coach Clapp was already there. Astrid decided to see if there was a way she could get out of gym class from now on.

"Coach, I was wondering, is there another way I can earn my gym class credit?"

"Sure, Swan, join one of the teams and that will substitute this class."

"Crap I can't, I have MMA training after school."

The coach's eyes widened, and she looked at Astrid. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I just started yesterday."

"How many times a week are you going to train?"

"Everyday after school."

Coach Clapp thought for a moment, "Tell you what, I'll give you a pass to the library for this class and give you credit for your MMA training. Whatever we do in this class is nothing compared to what you're learning with them."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it's only fair. Today will be your last day of gym class."

Astrid squeals and hugs the coach. At that moment, Bella comes into the gym. She scowls at seeing her sister so happy. She walks up to her sister, "What's got you so happy?"

"None of your fucking business."

"You're such a bitch."

"And you're so pathetic."

"At least I have a boyfriend."

Astrid stared at her sister and rolled her eyes.

The class got underway. Bella and Astrid ended up on opposite teams for volleyball. Bella's team kept her in the back and out of the way while they played, but Astrid decided to give Bella a little taste of what it's like without her protecting her.

She deliberately hit the ball hard in Bella's direction, causing the brunette to shriek and flail her arms in hopes of avoiding the shot. Just as Astrid intended it hit her right in the head. Bella glared at her sister.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Yes, I did. If we're going to win, we have to expose all the other team's weaknesses, and that happens to be you, Bella."

"I hate you."

Astrid smirked, "I know."

Once the rest of the team saw Astrid go after Bella, the rest of the team did the same thing. In the end, Astrid team ended up trouncing Bella's side. When class was over, Astrid happily skipped off to the locker room to change and head off to lunch. When she gets to the cafeteria, she sees Bella and Edward sit with his family, but Emmett isn't there.

She looks around the cafeteria and sees that he's sitting alone at a table with enough food on his tray for two people. He spots Astrid and waves her over. Astrid smiles at him; she goes and sits down with him.

"So, what's the deal, why aren't you sitting with your family."

"Well, as you can see, we have an unexpected guest at our table, and I don't want to deal with your sister's bullshit."

Astrid's eyes narrow, "Did she say something to you?"

"Not to me, per se more about you."

"What?"

"She called you a hypocrite because she thought you and I were going out. She said that why could you go out with me and she couldn't go out with Edward."

"Because if you and I were dating, we would at least have a normal healthy relationship. Not like Bella and Dickwad. What did you tell her?"

"I told her that we weren't and that you're my best friend."

"I am?"

"Hell yeah, you are."

"Aw thank Em. You're my best friend too."

Emmett beamed at Astrid and started giving her half of the food on the tray, "So how was gym class?" Emmett asked as he watched her take a big bite of her hamburger.

"Great, I don't have to go anymore. I get to go to the library instead."

Astrid then proceeded to explain why. Then she told him what happened during class. Emmett listened with rapted attention. He laughed when Astrid told her about hitting Bella with the ball. He looked over at the table where his siblings were and saw Edward glaring at Astrid. Emmett could hear Edward softly growling.

'Oh please, dude, she'll kick the shit out of you so quit it,' Emmett thought.

Edward's eyes shifted to Emmett's, and he sneered. Emmett just chuckled.

After lunch, Astrid and Emmett walked to anatomy class together. They sat at their lab table and continued their conversation. "So do you think your dad will let you test out of the 11th grade?"

"Yeah, he kept telling me that I shouldn't waste my time with high school and go on to college. But stupid me wanted to wait for Bella."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Otherwise, I never would have met you."

"You know what, so am I."

The afternoon went by quickly, and soon Astrid and Emmett were on their way to her house to pick up her workout gear. Astrid promptly ran into the house to get her stuff then they headed out to Port Angeles. Once they arrived at the gym, Astrid went to the locker room to change then met up with Matt.

"Good to see you, kid. Today you're going to work with one of the other trainers on your footwork."

Astrid nodded and went over to the trainer that was waiting for her. The first thing the trainer had Astrid do was Ankle Mobility Warm-ups. Once she was warmed up, they started with the basic footwork drills. He had her do that 50 times. They then moved on to Directional Quickswitch, Switch and Pivot Drill, The Spinning Check, Footwork Drills for Punching, and Dominant Angles Drill. While she was doing her drills, Matt would walk by and check her progress.

By the time Astrid had finished having done each drill fifty times, she was exhausted but happy. Matt told her she was finished for the day and that she could hit the showers. She nods and heads for the locker room. Astrid comes out of the locker room, and Matt calls her over.

"You did good, kid, for the rest of the week we'll work on your footwork and increase your agility then put you back in the ring and have you spar against Carlos again."

"Okay, then I'll see you guys tomorrow after school."

"Okay, Astrid see you tomorrow."

Astrid makes her way over to Emmett, "So, what did you think?"

"I thought that was pretty cool. I don't see what Matt means that you need to work on your footwork you seem pretty fast to me."

"No, I can see what Matt means. The fighting style I'm used to is different than what they use. I can tell that I'm a little slower. Not by much but enough."

Emmett nods, "So, do you want something to eat?"

"No, that's okay, I think I'll go home and make something for my dad and me. You're welcomed to stay if you want," Astrid tells Emmett as they walk out of the gym.

"Not tonight, besides don't you have to tell your dad about your conversation with the counselor."

"Oh shit, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Em." Then she hugs him.

Emmett stiffens again; he looks down at Astrid, "Not that I mind, but what's with all the hugging?"

Astrid looks up at him, "I've discovered that I like hugging you, but if it bothers you, I'll stop."

"No, no, hug me all you want," Emmett says with a smirk.

"Thank you; I think I will."

They get back to Forks an hour later, and Astrid says goodbye to Emmett.

"Do you want a ride tomorrow?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Then I'll be here bright and early."

"Okay, Em, goodnight."

"Night, Astrid."

Astrid goes inside and finds Bella making dinner. Astrid completely ignores Bella and goes upstairs to change. Astrid doesn't bother to come downstairs until she hears Charlie get home from work. When she enters the kitchen, Bella turns and glares at her.

Astrid ignores her. She sits down at the table with Charlie and serves herself and Charlie some chicken, potatoes and green beans. Bella grabs two sodas and a beer from the fridge. She sets the beer in front of Charlie and slams the drink in front of Astrid. Charlie looks over his newspaper at his girls. He can tell that Bella is upset with Astrid about something, but he doesn't say anything.

Bella sits down, and they begin to eat in silence. The tension between Astrid and Bella is so thick you can cut it with a knife. Charlie looks between the two girls, "Alright, what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing." They both say.

Charlie's eyes narrow.

"Pass the salt, Bella, your potatoes are a bit bland."

"Get off your lazy ass and get it yourself, Astrid!" Bella snarks.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"Nothing." The girls say again.

"Try again. Astrid, what is it?"

"Why do you ask her first?!"

"Because I said so, Bella. Astrid."

"Bella's pissed off at me because I don't like her fucking boyfriend."

"Hey, hey, what have I told you about-" Charlie stops short and turns to Bella, "Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Charlie," Bella said.

Astrid gritted her teeth; she hated when Bella called Charlie by his name. She knew it hurt his feelings.

"Don't you mean, Dad, Bella."

"That's right; he's my dad, not yours, Astrid. You're just some orphan my parents found on their doorstep."

"BELLA!"

"And yet they love me more."

"Astrid!"

"If that's what you have to tell yourself to get through the day."

"Alright, girls stop it! You girls are sisters."

Bella suddenly stands up, "That bitch is not my sister!" She screamed, then ran upstairs.

Charlie watched Bella run upstairs then turns to his youngest, who is calmly eating her dinner, "You okay, Honey?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. Let's finish our dinner. I want to talk to you about something."

Charlie stares at Astrid for a few seconds then goes back to eating. When they finish, he takes their plates and puts them in the sink. He walks over to Astrid and motions for her to stand up. When she does, he hugs her, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little surprised but I'm not hurt."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

They walk into the living room and sit down, "I want to test out of the 11th grade and graduate this year. You were right Dad. I should have gone on to college instead of waiting around for Bella. This year is incredibly boring. The only class I like is Art, Anatomy and Language Arts. Everything else is a joke."

"Can you do it?"

"Oh yeah, I already talked to Ms. Reilly, the counselor. She said that I have enough credits and I only need your permission."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, I don't want to be around when Bella's life goes to shit."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm convinced that this boyfriend of hers is no good for her, but she won't listen. All I want to do is protect her, but if she doesn't want my protection, then she's on her own."

"Who is she dating?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh, well, I've heard nothing but good things about that family."

"I get a bad vibe off of him."

"Maybe you're wrong, Honey."

"Do you know what she told me they're in love?"

"They are? How long have they been dating?"

"Few days."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. I've known Emmett longer, and I'm not in love with him. She doesn't know the first thing about him."

"Well, Honey, I think this is going to have to be a lesson that Bella is going to have to learn on her own. You can't protect her from everything. I know that's the reason you didn't go on to college you've always protected her even if she is older. But it's time you worry about yourself."

"You're right, Dad. Does that mean I can test out?"

"Yes, you can. Do what you have to do for yourself."

Astrid stands up and hugs her dad, "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Princess."

With that, Astrid went upstairs to get ready for bed and to call her best friend.  



	17. Chapter 17 Moving On

Astrid goes upstairs gets ready for bed then calls Emmett.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, Astrid, what's up?"

"My dad said it was okay for me to test out of the 11th grade, so I think you and I will have more classes together."

"Sweet, I'll help you catch up."

"Thanks, Em, I appreciate it."

"No problem, Sunshine."

Astrid smiled at Emmett's comment, "Hey, do you want to do something this weekend?"

"Like what," Emmett asked.

"I don't know, go to the movies, hang out here at my house and eat pizza. Oh shit, you don't eat junk food, well you can watch me eat pizza."

Emmett laughed, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

There was a long pause, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Holy shit, Astrid Swan is asking little old me out on a date."

"Shut up, do you want to do something or not," Astrid asks.

"Yes, but how about we go off-roading instead of a movie?" Emmett suggests.

"Oh, that sounds like fun. I've been desert racing before."

"It's pretty much the same thing but maybe a bit rougher."

"I don't know about that, you going flying when you go desert racing."

"Either way, it'll be fun," Emmett tells her.

"Okay then, let's do that. Tell you what, I'll even pack a lunch for us. Something high in protein so you can eat."

There was a long pause on Emmett's end, "O-Okay, I guess that's fine."

"Great. Well, goodnight, Em, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Sunshine."

The next morning when Astrid comes out of the house, she sees Edward's Volvo parked in front of the house with him leaning against it. Emmett's Jeep is parked behind him. Edward decided the night before that he was going to try to be nice to Astrid, but Emmett told him he was wasting his time.

"I'm going to try anyway," Edward tells his brother.

Astrid doesn't even bother to look at Edward as she walks toward Emmett's Jeep, "Good morning, Astrid," Edward says in a cheerful tone.

"Fuck off, Edward," She replies just as cheerfully, giving him a fake smile.

Edward frowned, he looked at Emmett whose shoulders were shaking from laughing. Edward sighs and jogs over to Astrid. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't you think we could try to get along?"

Astrid gritted her teeth, "Don't touch me," She said in a deadly voice.

Suddenly Edward yelped and pulled his hand off of Astrid's shoulder. Somehow he had received a static shock from her strong enough to hurt him. He looked at her, surprised.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you just shock me right now?"

Astrid cocked her head to the side and looked at him like he was insane, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Edward. You know what I don't have time for this. Don't touch me, don't talk to me. I don't care if you are going out with my sister. You and I will never be friends, okay? So stop annoying me."

After that, Astrid walked towards Emmett's Jeep and got in, and they drove off to school. They drove in silence for a while with Emmett now and then looking at Astrid.

"So, you're really not going to give my brother a chance?"

"Hell, no. Because of Edward's stupid ass, my sister and I got into a fight last night."

"You didn't kick Bella's ass, did you?"

Astrid laughs, "No, I wanted to but no. She just told me yelled that I wasn't her sister. That I was just some orphan, my parents found on the front steps."

"She didn't?"

"Yep."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, whether Bella meant it or not I'm not going to let it bother me. But I'm not going to forgive her that easily either."

"What did your dad say?"

"That I need to start worrying about myself and let Bella make her own mistakes."

"He's right, you know?"

"I know it's hard, Bella is so fragile."

"I know, but it's not your responsibility."

"You're right, so as of today she is on her own."

They get to school and head in to talk to the counselor. Astrid gives Ms. Reilly the note from Charlie giving Astrid permission to test out of her classes.

"I thought he might; I've made all the arrangements with the principal. You're not going to class today. You'll be taking your tests all day today. So when school starts, I need you to come back here."

"Great!"

After that, Astrid and Emmett went back outside to hang out in the parking lot. As soon as the bell rang, Emmett walked Astrid back up to the counselor's office. They stopped in front of the door and hugged.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. See you at lunch."

Emmett hugged Astrid once more, then left for class. Astrid walks into the counselor's office and sits down. Ms. Reilly hands her the test for her English class, and Astrid got started. The exams were long and tedious, but Astrid worked hard to get through them. Ms. Reilly asked Astrid if she wanted to take a break, but Astrid asked if instead of a break if she could go to Art class instead. Ms. Reilly said that it was fine.

Jasper was surprised to see Astrid when he arrived to class, "Hello, Astrid, I thought you missed school today since you weren't in History class."

"No, I'm taking a few tests in the counselor's office today. But she let me come to Art class for a break."

Jasper nods.

When class starts, Astrid gets back to painting her of Thor. She decides that she's going to paint the throne room in gold and have guards and an audience for Thor as he came into the throne room. She had him posed with his back showing his red cape flowing, and Mjolnir raised.

Astrid was so absorbed in her painting she didn't notice Jasper and Rosalie leaning over to see what she was painting. The teacher walked by and stopped to observe.

"That is beautiful, Astrid, very detailed."

Astrid looked up, "Thank you, sir."

"Keep up the good work."

Before the teacher walked away, Astrid asked if she could stay and finish her painting. She explained that she was taking tests with the counselor and that she didn't have anything to do for her next period. He told her that if Ms. Reilly said it was fine, then she could come back.

When class ended, Astrid went back up to the counselor's office and asked if she could stay in art class and start her afternoon exams after lunch. Ms. Reilly agreed, and Astrid went back to Art class. Astrid continued to work on her painting of Thor until lunch.

By the time the bell rang, Astrid had finished her painting. She stood back to get a better look at her painting and nodded. It was perfect. Astrid then cleaned up and went off to lunch.

Astrid walked into the cafeteria, got her lunch, and sat down at an empty table. She took out her book on Greek mythology and began to read as she ate. A few minutes later Bella walks up to her.

Putting her hands on her hips, she looks down at her sister, "Why weren't you in Gym class today?"

"None of your business," Astrid tells her without looking up from her book.

"I'm making it my business. If you don't tell me I'm telling Dad you ditched."

"Go ahead. You're only going to look like an idiot. Now run along with your pathetic weakling of a boyfriend."

Bella huffs walking away from her sister and going to sit with the Cullens. The minute she sits down, she starts complaining to Edward about Astrid. Emmett stares at her for a minute then gets up and leaves. He goes and plops down in the chair across from Astrid.

"Hey, Em, what brings you by," Astrid asks without looking up from her book.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I can tell by your footsteps. You didn't answer my question."

"Your sister is an annoying bitch. The minute she sat down, she started complaining about you."

"Yeah, well that's Bella for you."

"So, what are you reading now?"

"The Amazon warriors of Greek mythology."

"How you do love that warrior shit."

"Damn right, I do."

Emmett throws his head back and laughs, "So how are the tests going?"

"Easy enough. I was allowed to go to Art class to finish my project."

Astrid then proceeded to tell Emmett what her project was. He laughed and thought it was funny that she had an obsession with Norse and Greek gods.

"It's not an obsession; it's a fascination."

"If you say so."

After lunch, Emmett walked Astrid back to the counselor's office so that she could continue with her testing, "I'll meet you at your locker after school," Astrid tells him.

"Okay."

Astrid hugs Emmett then goes into the counselor's office. She spends the rest of the afternoon finishing up her testing. When the final bell rings Astrid walks to Emmett's locker to wait for him.

"So how did it go?" Emmett asks when he arrives.

"Good, I should have the results by Monday. I'll start testing for the first semester of my senior classes on Tuesday. So I should start classes on Wednesday."

"Alright, you want to grab something to eat before we head out to Port Angeles," Emmett asks.

"Nah, let's get going. I need to relieve some stress."

They head out to the parking lot get into Emmett's Jeep and head out to Port Angeles. They arrive at the gym and Astrid goes to change when she comes out Matt tells her to warm up then work with one of the other trains with the punch mitts. He wanted to see how strong her punch really was.

She goes through her stretches and gets with the other trainer. She starts going through a series of punches with the trainer until Matt calls for her to stop. The trainer walks up to Matt and whispers in his ear.

"She's got one hell of a punch, no wonder the girls were no match for her."

"Let's see your kicking, Astrid."

They get the kicking pads, and Astrid gets to work. The trainer tells Matt the same thing. She's incredibly powerful for such a petite girl. After working on her kicks for a while, Matt has her work on the speed back then back to footwork. When she's finished with that, He cuts her loose for the day.

Astrid nods. She goes to the locker room showers, and changes then head out with Emmett. He takes her to get some tacos then the head back to Forks. When they get back to Astrid's house, Astrid notices that Edward's Volvo is there.

"Ah, fuck, your stupid brother is here."

"You want me to come inside with you?"

"You know what, yes. We'll go up to my room and watch TV or something."

"Okay."

Astrid and Emmett go into the house and ignore Bella and Edward, who are watching a movie in the living room. Bella looks up when Astrid walks in.

"Where have you been?"

"What do you care?" Astrid says as she and Emmett make their way up to Astrid's room.

They walk past Bella and Charlie's room, and head for the attic, "Your room is in the attic," Emmett asks.

"Yeah, since this house only has two bedrooms, my dad had the attic remodeled and let me have it."

They climb the stairs to the third floor and go inside, "You sure your dad won't mind. I'm up here alone with you?"

"No, he trusts me more than he does Bella," Astrid tells him with a smirk.

"Why is that?"

"He knows me better. I spend more time with him and talk with him more than Bella does."

Emmett nods. Emmett looks around and notices how bright Astrid's room is. He looks up and sees the skylights, "That's nice," Emmett says and motions with his head.

"Yeah, my dad had that install after I left. He knows how much I like watching the clouds roll by and the storms. Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to change."

Astrid goes into her closet to get a change of clothes then goes into the bathroom. Emmett looks around her room and notices that she has a gaming system like the one he has at home. Going through her games, he sees they have similar tastes in games. Turning on her TV and gaming system, he sees that she's playing God of War. Emmett laughs, he isn't in the least bit surprised that she would be playing that game.

After he finishes snooping, Emmett takes off his shoes and lies down on her bed. Astrid then comes out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweats with her hair in a messy bun. Emmett thinks she's never looked lovelier.

"So you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Astrid gets on the bed with Emmett then puts on Beowulf. Emmett laughs, "You and your Norse mythology."

Astrid grins at him, "Hey, it's a good movie."

When the movie ended Astrid and Emmett went downstairs. They found that Edward had already left and Bella was in her room. Astrid walked Emmett out to his truck and hugged him; he hugged her back.

"I'll pick you up around 9:00 so we can spend the day together."

Astrid nods, "That's fine. I look forward to going off-roading with you tomorrow."

"Yeah me too."

Emmett hugs Astrid one last time, gets in his Jeep, and drives off. Astrid then goes inside and goes upstairs to play God of War until it's time to meet Charlie at the diner for dinner. At 7:00, Astrid heads downstairs to inform Bella it's time to go. She waits for Bella downstairs by the door.

They get in Bella's truck and drive in silence to the diner. When they arrive, Charlie is already seating at his usual booth reading the menu. The girls walk over and greet their father, "Hey, dad."

Charlie smiles up at his daughter, "Hey, girls."

Bella and Astrid sit down. Cora brings them their menus then takes their drink orders. After a while, she comes back to receive their order. Astrid and Charlie order the same thing, steak cooked medium, baked potato, and corn, while Bella orders the fish.

While they wait for their food, Bella looks at her father and casually mentions that Astrid wasn't in Gym class that day. She is hoping to get her in trouble with her dad.

Charlie looks at Astrid, "Were you still doing your testing?"

"No, I was finishing up an art project."

Charlie nods. Bella stares at her father, "Wait, you knew that Astrid wasn't going to be in class today. And what is she testing for?"

"Of course, I knew, how else is she going to test out of her classes?"

"You're testing out of the 11th grade?" Bella asks.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's boring and I want to go to college next year."

"You don't have enough credits to graduate this year."

"That's what you think. While you were sitting at home reading Wuthering Heights and laying out in the sun over the summer, I was going to summer school to earn extra credit. Then I would come here and spend the remaining summer with Dad."

Bella glared at her sister. She hated being reminded how much smarter and goal-oriented Astrid was than her. Bella was going to say something snarky but decided to tell Charlie about Emmett.

"Astrid had Emmett in her room this afternoon."

Charlie didn't even bat an eyelash, "What did you do?"

"Watched Beowulf."

"Again?"

"I like it."

Bella looked between Charlie and Astrid, "Aren't you going to tell her something for having a boy in her room?"

"Why, they're only friends."

"You would never let me have Edward in my room."

"That's because he's your boyfriend."

'And I trust Astrid.' Charlie thought.

Bella huffs and crosses her arms. Astrid and Charlie look at each other, shrug and go back to their dinner. When they finish, Astrid gets a ride home with her dad. They get home and Bella storms upstairs. Charlie sighs, he goes into the kitchen, grabs a beer from the fridge, and goes into the living room to watch the game. Astrid joins him a little later.

"Dad, I wanted to let you know that tomorrow I'm going off-roading with Emmett."

"That's fine; Honey don't stay out too late."

Astrid cocks her head to the side, "That's all you're going to say?"

Charlie looks at his youngest daughter, "Yeah, I trust you, Astrid. You've never given me a reason not to."

"Okay then," Astrid kisses her father's cheek, "Goodnight, Dad."

The next morning, Astrid gets up early so that she can go on her run and make lunch for her and Emmett. She decides to make some Philly Cheesesteak sandwiches. Astrid didn't think that Emmett would mind a little bit of bread and cheese. When she finished with that, she wrapped it up in tin foil then put it in a basket along with some chips for herself and a soda and some water. After that, she went upstairs to shower and change.

At 9:00 on the dot, Emmett shows up at the house. Charlie was just about to sit down to drink his coffee when the doorbell rang. He gets up to answer the door. Charlie opens the door and is surprised to see a mountain of a man standing there. He didn't know that Emmett was quite so large. Charlie opens the screen door, and Emmett smiles.

"Chief Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir, finally. I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Right, you're Astrid's friend."

"Yes, sir, her best friend," Emmett tells him with a smile.

Charlie crosses his arms, "Is that so?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why don't you come on in, son, Astrid should be down in a minute."

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Thank you, Charlie."

They go into the kitchen where Charlie invited Emmett to sit. He scrutinized Emmett for a bit then comes out and asks him what his true intentions are with his daughter.

"I won't deny, Charlie, I'm attracted to Astrid, but she and I agreed that we don't know each other well enough to be anything other than friends and that's fine. Maybe one day she and I can be more than friends, and if not I can live with that."

"You won't pressure her?"

"No, sir, the decision is entirely up to Astrid if she wants to be more than friends."

Charlie nods, "Thank you, Emmett, for being honest with me."

"You're welcome, Charlie."

At that moment, Astrid comes downstairs. Emmett stands when he sees her and smiles, Astrid beams at Emmett and hugs him, "Good morning, Emmett."

"Good morning, Astrid, are you ready to go? "

"Yeah, let me grab our lunch."

Astrid grabs the basket off the counter then hugs Charlie, "Bye, Dad, I'll see you later. I made a few extra Philly sandwiches for you, Billy and Harry."

"Thank you, Astrid, have fun."

"Thanks, Dad."

With that, Astrid and Emmett head out to Emmett's Jeep. Emmett opens the door for her and helps her in. She straps herself in while Emmett takes the basket and safely secures it in the backseat. Then he gets in the jeep.

They head out towards the highway driving for a few miles. Astrid is practically vibrating with excitement. They finally reach their destination and Emmett pulls off the road leading in the woods. They start making their way through riverbeds, mud, rocks, and other natural terrain. Bouncing hard at they hit the ground.

Astrid is having the time of her life, laughing along with Emmett as his Jeep gets muddier and muddier. After a few hours of off-roading, they end in a beautiful secluded meadow. Emmett parks his Jeep, he unbuckles his harness and gets out. Walking over to Astrid's side, he opens the door for her and helps her down.

"I thought that this would be a nice place to stop."

Astrid looks around in awe, "This place is beautiful, Emmett."

"I thought you'd like it."

Emmett goes back to the Jeep. He grabs the basket and a blanket. Emmett walks over to Astrid and spreads out the blanket. He invites her to sit. Astrid smiles at Emmett and takes a seat next to him. Astrid then takes the basket from him and begins to take the food and drinks out.

"I hope you like this. It has a little bit of cheese in it, but I hope you can eat it."

"I'm sure it's delicious, Astrid, unfortunately, I can't eat it."

Astrid sighs, "You can't cheat just once?"

Emmett sighs, "Astrid, you're my best friend. I feel closer to you than I to anyone else. But I haven't been frank with you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's about my family's secret."

"Emmett you don't have to tell me, that's your business."

"I know it is, but I would feel better if you knew the truth. I don't think it's fair that your sister knows and you don't. Especially since I would like to be more than friends with you."

Astrid sighs, "I'd like that too."

Emmett's eyes widen, "Really?"

"Yeah, that was the whole reason I asked if you wanted to do something today. I was going to ask you if you wanted to be more than just friends."

"Are you telling me you were going to ask me out?" Emmett asks with a smirk.

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?" Astrid asks, getting defensive.

Emmett raises his hands, "No, no. I think it's cute. But before we talk about that, I want to tell you my secret. After hearing this, you might change your mind."

"Okay, lay it on me."

Emmett takes a deep breath, "The reason I don't eat with you isn't because of a diet. It's because I don't eat."

"What do you mean you don't eat?"

"My family and I are vampires. We survive off the blood of animals."

Astrid starts laughing. She laughs so hard she has to hold her stomach, but Emmett only stares at her.

She abruptly stops laughing, "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Well, shit."


	18. Chapter 18 Bella's Attitude

Emmett cocks an eyebrow, "That's all you're going to say?"

"Are you sure you're not insane, and you just think you're a vampire?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, "No, I'm a vampire, alright, would you like me to show you?"

"How by drinking my blood?"

"No! Vampires are known to have super strength and speed. I can show you."

"Okay, thrill me."

Emmett smirks, he suddenly disappears from view and ends up on the other side of the meadow, then comes back. He lifts a tree trunk as if it weighed nothing and threw it. He's suddenly standing in front of Astrid again.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think that was pretty badass."

"You're not scared?"

"No, why should I be? If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done it by now."

Emmett steps closer to Astrid and puts his hand on her hips, "I could never hurt you, Sunshine."

Astrid leans her head against Emmett's chest, "I know you couldn't," She looks up at him and smirks, "Besides I'd kick your ass if you tried."

Emmett throws his head back and laughs, "You probably could."

"No, I definitely could," Astrid says, still looking up at him.

Emmett looks down at Astrid then leans his head down and captures her lips in a searing kiss. He wraps his arms around her and lifts her. Astrid wraps her legs around Emmett's waist and her arms around his neck.

Eventually, Astrid pulls away gasping for air while Emmett continues to kiss down her neck, nipping her every so often. Astrid smiles, "You're not tempted to bite me?"

"As incredible as you smell, your blood doesn't entice me. But I do love your scent."

Astrid pulls away, "What do I smell like?"

"You smell like flowers and ozone after a thunderstorm."

"And wouldn't you know that I love thunderstorms."

Emmett chuckles, "So since you're cool about me being a vampire does that mean you still want to go out with me?"

"Yes, Emmett, I do."

"So, then you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I was going to ask you?"

Emmett smirks, "Then ask."

"Do you want to-"

"Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend," Emmett says then kisses her fiercely.

Astrid laughs and pulls away, "That was easier than I thought."

For the rest of the afternoon, Astrid and Emmett sit on the blanket and talk. Since Emmett doesn't eat, Astrid ate both sandwiches and the chips. As the sun started to set, they picked up everything and headed back towards town. When they got to Astrid's house, they sat in Emmett's Jeep for a while longer talking.

"Do you think your dad is going to get mad that you and I are going out?"

"No, he told me that he'd be fine with it if we did start going out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he trusts my judgment better than Bella's."

"That's cool, are you going to tell him?"

"Of course."

"Well, tell me what he says, okay."

"Yeah, sure Emmett, do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"I can't, Sunshine, I'm going hunting with my brothers tomorrow."

"That's cool, then I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, see you on Monday."

Emmett then leans in and kisses Astrid. She smiles into the kiss, then pulls away, "Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight, Sunshine."

Astrid gets out of the Jeep and goes inside. She goes upstairs to shower and change. When she goes into the kitchen, she finds a note from her dad saying that he was having dinner with Harry and Sue Clearwater. After reading the note, Astrid orders a pizza then goes into the living room to watch TV.

When the pizza arrives, Astrid eats half the pizza and puts the rest in the fridge. She then goes back to her room, brushes her teeth then starts playing God of War. Astrid's phone rings, she looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Emmett.

"Hey, Em."

"Hey, Astrid, just wanted to tell you goodnight again."

"Thanks, Emmett. What time are you and your brothers taking off?"

"Here in a little while. We're going to Canada to do some hunting."

"Okay, have fun."

"I will; I'll call you when I get back."

"Okay."

They repeat goodnight and hang up. The next morning Astrid wakes up early. She goes downstairs where she finds Charlie getting ready to head out to go fishing again.

"Hey, Dad, do you have a minute."

"For you, of course, I do."

Astrid smiles, "I just wanted to let you know that as of yesterday, Emmett, and I are going out."

Charlie stays quiet for a minute, "So he finally asked you out."

"No, I asked him."

Charlie chuckles, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me so well."

"That I do. So do you love Emmett."

"Of course not. I care for Emmett, but I don't love him. It's still too soon."

"Good girl. Is he coming over today?"

"No, he's spending the day with his brothers."

"In that case, do you want to go fishing with Harry and me?"

Astrid smiles, "Sure, give me 20 minutes to get ready. You still have my fishing gear?"

"Of course."

Astrid rushes upstairs to change and fix her hair. She doesn't bother with makeup. She puts on a pair of jeans and hiking boots, and a flannel shirt then rushes downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

"Alright, let me leave a note for Bella."

Charlie writes a note for Bella then he and Astrid head out. When Bella comes downstairs, she finds the note propped up against the salt shaker. She reads the note and gets jealous.

'They didn't even bother to ask me if I wanted to go.'

Not knowing what else to do, Bella decides to clean the house and do laundry. She does her and Charlie's laundry but doesn't bother with Astrid's. After she does that, Bella makes lunch for herself, then gets started on her homework.

Meanwhile, The boys have split up, Emmett and Jasper are hunting together while Duncan and Edward have gone somewhere else. While Emmett and Jasper are running through the woods, Jasper keeps glancing at Emmett. He can feel how happy Emmett is and can only assume that it has something to do with Astrid. Emmett ends up feeding on a huge grizzly bear while Jasper goes after a mountain lion.

When Emmett and Jasper finish feeding, they head back to the house at a leisurely pace, giving Jasper enough time to ask Emmett why he was so happy. Emmett turns to Jasper with a grin.

"Astrid asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend."

Jasper was stunned, "Really? She asked you?"

"Yep."

Jasper chuckled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She is a bold little thing."

"Yeah, and now she's mine."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "You're not going to push her into anything."

"Of course not. We're going to take things nice and slow as we have been. I care a lot about her. Honestly, I may even love her, but I know she doesn't feel the same way. And that's okay; I can wait."

Jasper clapped Emmett on the shoulder, "Good, I'm glad to hear that, Emmett."

While this was going on, Astrid was enjoying her time with her dad and Harry. When they got to the Calawah River, Astrid changed her hiking boots for hip boot so that she could get in the river to do some fly fishing. Astrid always enjoyed doing outdoor things with her dad and the others whether it was fishing, camping, or hunting. That was one of the other reasons why Charlie and Astrid got along so well. Charlie could share what he liked to do with Astrid.

Once Astrid was ready, she waded into the water and cast her line. It didn't take long for Astrid to hook a big trout. Harry and Charlie watched as she battled to reel in the trout. But the trout was no match for Astrid's strength and soon tired. Astrid ended up catching a huge trout.

"I don't know how she does it. She's always the first to catch one, and they're always the biggest catch."

Charlie chuckled, "Astrid's just good at this. Like she is at everything else she does."

They fished for a few more hours with Astrid always catching the biggest fish. At midday, they ate the lunch that Sue had packed for them then went back to fish. By the end of the day, Astrid, Charlie, and Harry had caught several fish and were ready to head home. They decided to head back to La Push so that Harry could make his famous fish fry. When they got to La Push, Charlie called Bella to see if she wanted to come down to have dinner with them. Bella flat out refused.

When Astrid and Charlie got home, Bella was fuming, "Thanks a lot for inviting me to go fishing."

Astrid and Charlie looked at each other, "Bella, you hate fishing," Charlie pointed out.

"So, you could have at least asked."

"Oh, well, since we know you don't like fishing, it didn't occur to us that you would want to go. We're sorry." Astrid said.

"Yeah, I bet you are," Bella snarked then stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Astrid and Charlie looked at each other. Charlie sighed, "There's no winning with her.

"I guess not. Well, Dad, I'm going upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. I want to get to school early to find out my results."

"I'm sure you did fine," Charlie tells her.

"I think so too. And if I did, I'll start on the test for the first semester of my senior class on Tuesday."

"Okay, Honey then I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad."

With that, Astrid went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. Once she was in bed, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hi, Em."

"Hello, Sunshine."

"How did your hunting trip go?"

"Great, I caught a few grizzly bears with Jasper and told him about us dating. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Your brothers and sisters are eventually going to find out anyway."

"Have you told Bella?"

"No, but what does she care?"

"Oh, I think she will, and it's going to bug the shit out of her."

"I don't care. I did tell my dad, though."

"And what did he say?"

"He thought it was funny that I asked you out and that was pretty much it. So I guess he's okay with it. I think he likes you."

"Of course he does; everyone likes me. I'm very likable."

"Shut up. So can you pick me up early tomorrow? I want to go find out how I did on my tests."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Great, well, I need to get some sleep. So goodnight Em."

"Goodnight, Sunshine."

With that, Astrid hung up the phone. She settled down in her bed and fell asleep. Once again, Astrid dreamt of her birth parents. This time she could hear her mother singing a lullaby to her.

The next morning, Astrid got up at dawn went for a run then got ready for school. She came downstairs had some cereal for breakfast then went upstairs to brush her teeth. As she came downstairs, She heard Bella in the shower.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Astrid answered the door and found Emmett standing there. She smiled at him and hugged him. Emmett leaned down to kiss her. Astrid wraps her arms around Emmett's neck.

"What the hell is this?" Bella said as she came down the stairs

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Suddenly Bella's eyes widen, "Oh my god, you two are going out."

"So what if we are, it's none of your business."

Bella crossed her arms, "I bet Emmett's just going out with you so he can fuck you then drain you."

Astrid and Emmett looked at Bella, stunned, "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

A low growl started building in Emmett's chest. Astrid put a calming hand on Emmett's chest. Astrid turns around and lunges for Bella, but Emmett catches her by the waist.

"Come say that to my face, you fucking bitch. I'll kick the shit out of you!"

Bella, realizing her mistake starts backing away from Astrid. She looks at Emmett who has a furious look on his face but starts to pull Astrid out of the house.

"No, Emmett, let me go, she needs to get her ass kicked!"

"As much as I would love to see that, I know you'll regret it afterward. Come on, let's go to school."

Astrid continues to struggle until Emmett picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. He takes her to his Jeep and straps her in. Emmett holds her there until she calms down.

"You alright?"

"No, but I'm not going to do anything."

"Good, let's go."

Emmett gets in the Jeep and drives off.

They drive in silence for a while, Astrid still fuming. Emmett reaches out for her hand. He brings it to his lips and kisses her hand, "Don't let it bother you, Sunshine."

"What do you mean, don't let it bother me. Bella insulted you!"

"I know I was pissed off at first; then I realized she was trying to get a rise out of you. Don't give her the satisfaction."

Astrid took a deep breath, "Okay, you're right. I won't let her ruin anything."

"Good girl, besides you and I know it's not true."

"True."

They held hands the rest of the way to school. When Astrid and Emmett got there, they immediately go to the counselor's office to find out Astrid's test results.

Ms. Reilly smiles at Astrid, "It shouldn't come as a surprise, but you passed with flying colors."

"Great, now what?"

"Well, if you want, you can start your testing for last semester today."

"Yeah, I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible."

"I thought you would. So we'll get started as soon as the bell rings."

Astrid nods, and she and Emmett go back outside. They go to his Jeep and sit on the hood, waiting for the bell to ring. A little while later, Emmett's siblings show up. Alice and Jasper make their way over to Astrid and Emmett. Alice smiles at the new couple.

"Jasper told me last night that you and Emmett are dating congratulations. I'm so happy for you." Alice tells Astrid and Emmett.

Astrid smiles at Alice, "Thank you, Al, we're happy too," Astrid said, then Emmett kissed her cheek.

"How did Bella take it," Jasper asked.

Emmett growled, "Badly, she said that I was only going out with Astrid to take advantage of her."

"She didn't?" Alice asked.

"Yeah."

At that moment, Bella and Edward show up and start walking across the parking lot. Alice and Jasper watch them walk by, 'What a bitch.' Jasper thinks.

Edward's head whips around, and he stares at his brother. Jasper only raises an eyebrow at him. Edward holds Bella closer to himself and ushers her faster towards the school.

A few minutes later, the bells rings and Emmett walks Astrid to the counselor's office. They hug, and Emmett pecks Astrid on the lips. People that are walking by are stunned to see Astrid and Emmett kissing.

Emmett ignores everyone and places his forehead against Astrid's, "I'll see you at lunch, Sunshine."

"Okay, Emmett."

With that, Astrid goes into the counselor's office to get started on her examinations. The tests for the first semester of the senior class turn out to be a little harder but not by considerably. Astrid only needs to concentrate more. By the time lunch rolled around, Astrid was more than halfway through her exams. She didn't need to take her Anatomy test since she had taken the first semester in Phoenix.

Astrid entered the cafeteria and got in line to get her lunch. After she paid Astrid noticed Jessica waving her over. Astrid rolled her eyes and made her way over towards Jessica's table. The minute Astrid sat down the interrogation started.

"So, Mike told Erik who told Lauren who told me that he saw you and Emmett Cullen kissing in the hallway outside the counselor's office. Is that true?" Jessica inquired.

"Yeah, it is."

"So, are you two like a couple now?"

"Yeah, we are, what of it?"

"Nothing, I think it's awesome," Jessica said ironically.

"Yeah I bet you do," Astrid said.

"I think it's sweet; you two make an adorable couple," Angela said.

"Thanks," Emmett says as he sits down next to Astrid then kisses her cheek.

Angela and Jessica look at each other surprised that Emmett Cullen is sitting with them. Jessica looks over at the Cullen table and sees Bella glaring at Astrid and Emmett.

"I guess not everyone is happy you two are together."

Astrid turns around to see Bella glaring at them. Astrid smirks, "She's just pissed off because I got the better of the two brothers."

"Aw, thanks, Sunshine," Emmett says then kisses Astrid's cheek.

After that, the little group begins to talk about other things and eat their lunch. When the bell rings, Emmett walks Astrid back to the counselor's office. They hug and kiss then Astrid goes inside to finish her testing.

While Astrid finished the rest of her exams, Ms. Reilly graded her work from that morning. She again was not surprised that Astrid passed the tests with flying colors. Now she only needed to wait for Astrid to finish her afternoon tests. Ms. Reilly was confident that Astrid would do well on those tests as well.

As it turned out, Astrid finished her exams far earlier than expected and was allowed to go home early. When Astrid explained to Ms. Reilly that Emmett was her ride, she sent for Emmett to come down to the counselor's office.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. Reilly?"

"Yes, Emmett, it turns out that Astrid has finished early with her exams and she told me that you're her ride home. So I'm giving you a pass to leave school early."

"Thank you, Ms. Reilly."

"You're welcome, Emmett."

With that, Astrid and Emmett left the school and headed back to her house to relax until it was time for her to go to Port Angeles.

As it turns out, Charlie was at home, having gotten off work early that day. Astrid and Emmett pull up to the house, Emmett gets out and opens the door for Astrid. They walk hand in hand up to the house. Charlie is sitting in the living room watching TV

"Dad, I'm home."

"Hey, Kiddo, what brings you home so early?"

"I finished my exams, and Ms. Reilly said that I could go home early. And she permitted Emmett to leave early as well."

Charlie turns around and smiles at Emmett, "Good to see you again, Emmett."

"Good to see you too, Sir."

"So, I hear Astrid asked you to be her boyfriend," Charlie said with a chuckle.

Emmett laughs, "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Well, that's Astrid for you. She always does the unexpected."

"You don't mind that we're dating?"

"Not at all, I know my daughter, and if she thinks you're a good guy, then you are."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"You're welcome, Emmett. Why don't you two sit down and watch the game with me?"

"Yeah, we have a few hours to kill until we have to head out to Port Angeles."

Astrid and Emmett sit down on the loveseat and watch the game with Charlie. At around 4:00, Bella comes home, Astrid, Emmett, and Charlie turn towards the door when they hear it open.

"Hi, Bella," Charlie says.

Bella completely ignores him and goes up to her room. Charlie frowns. He looks at Astrid, "What's wrong with her?"

Astrid shrugs, "She's probably still pissed off because she found out that Emmett and I are dating."

"And how is that any of her business?"

"That's what I say."

"There's something wrong with her. Ever since she started dating your brother, Emmett, her attitude has changed. No offense."

"None taken, Charlie. I noticed that too. I think it's because Astrid doesn't like Edward and Bella takes it personally."

"I think you're right," Charlie says.

Astrid looks at the clock and stands up, "Well, Dad, it's time for Emmett and me to get going. I'll see you later tonight," Astrid leans over and kisses Charlie on the cheek.

"Okay, Honey, have fun."

Emmett says goodbye, and they head out.

They get to the gym, and Matt informs Astrid that today she was going to have a rematch with Carlos, but they were going to work on her grappling skills. That style of fighting wasn't familiar to Astrid. She informed Matt that she hadn't ever trained in anything like that.

"Alright then, I think we'll have one of the trainers start you off with Brazilian jiu-jitsu, and go from there. I believe you'll pick this up in no time."

Astrid nods and goes off with one of the trainers to get started. The trainer has two fighters go through the moves first so that Astrid can see what it looks like then once their finished he begins to teach her the basics. Slowly, Astrid started to get the hang of it. Three hours pass and Astrid showed vast improvement. It shocked the trainer how quickly she picked up jiu-jitsu. Finally, the trainer told her she had finished for the day and that she could hit the showers. Astrid thanked him and headed for the showers.

Meanwhile, Emmett sat there thoroughly impressed by Astrid's fighting skills. He thought she looked beautiful as she concentrated on learning a new skill and when she grappled with one of the fighters. When Astrid came out of the locker room, Matt told her that from now on, she would be working on her grappling. With that Astrid and Emmett left and went to out for burgers and a milkshake.

I FORGOT TO ANSWER WINTER KISS'S QUESTION: YES SHE WILL.


	19. Chapter 19 Seperate Ways

After Astrid ate, Emmett drove Astrid back home. Emmett walked Astrid to her door and kissed her goodnight. She went inside and saw that Charlie and Bella were in the kitchen having dinner.

"Hey, Kiddo, how was training?"

"Good, I'm working on grappling now."

"What's that?"

"The wrestling part of MMA."

Charlie nod. Bella scowls at her sister, but Astrid ignores her.

"You're just in time for dinner."

"No, thanks, Emmett took me out to eat. I think I'll turn in early."

"Okay, then, Honey, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad," Astrid doesn't bother to say anything to Bella.

Astrid goes up to her room and gets ready for bed. She calls Emmett to tell him she is going to bed and he wishes her goodnight. Astrid then puts her phone to charge and settles down for the night.

Astrid is up at dawn for her morning run. When she gets back, she starts on breakfast for Charlie and herself. Astrid sighs and decides that Astrid can't be cruel, so Astrid makes breakfast for Bella as well. When Charlie comes down, she sets a plate of bacon, eggs, and a cup of coffee in front of him. She takes her plate and coffee and sits down next to him.

A few minutes later, Bella stumbles down the stairs. She walks into the kitchen and notices that Astrid has already made breakfast for Charlie. Astrid looks up from her plate.

"There's some bacon and eggs for you if you want."

"Thanks," Bella mumbles.

Astrid nods.

Bella serves herself her breakfast, and some coffee then sits down across from Astrid. Immediately the room fills with tension. Astrid and Bella eat in silence while Charlie reads the paper. Now and then glancing between the two girls. He knows they're at odds, but Charlie doesn't know what to say or do to fix it.

As soon as Astrid finishes her breakfast, she gets up, washes her plate, and goes upstairs to get ready. By this time, Emmett has shown up and is at the door. He rings the doorbell; Charlie gets up to answer the door.

"Good morning, Emmett."

"Good morning, Charlie. Is Astrid ready?"

"Yeah, she'll be down in a minute, come on in."

While Emmett waits for Astrid in the living room, Bella rushes upstairs to brush her teeth. A few moments later there's a honk outside, and Bella rushes out.

"Bye, Dad, I'm going to school," Bella slams the door shut and rushes towards Edward's Volvo.

Charlie watches through the window as they drive off and sighs. He turns to Emmett, "You know your brother has never once come to the door to pick up Bella. I've never even met him properly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why is that?"

"I don't know, Charlie, I guess I just have better manners than him."

"Yeah, you do."

At that moment, Astrid comes downstairs. Emmett smiles when he sees her, "You look beautiful," He says then kisses her cheek.

"Thank you, Emmett," Astrid says then hugs him. Charlie smiles at how cute they look.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," Astrid kisses her father on the cheek, "Bye Dad, wish me luck, today I find out if I can graduate early."

"Good luck, Honey."

"Thanks."

With that, Astrid and Emmett head out. They get to school and make their way up to the counselor's office. Astrid knocks on the door and hears Ms. Reilly tell them to come in. When Ms. Reilly looks up at Astrid, she has a massive smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Astrid, you are now a senior."

Astrid turns around and hugs Emmett.

"Congratulations, Sunshine!"

"Thanks, Em."

"So now that you're a senior, you can start classes today. I've given you all the AP classes, you don't have to take gym class, your Art, Science, and Language classes are still the same. Here's your new schedule."

Ms. Reilly handed Astrid her new schedule, but Emmett snatched it out of her hand. He looked it over and smiled, "Awesome; we have all the same classes."

Ms. Reilly smiled at the couple, that was her gift to them since Astrid did such an excellent job, "Now, all I need for you to do is turn in your old books and pick up your new ones, and you're all set."

"Thank you, Ms. Reilly," Astrid tells her.

"Yeah, thank you, Ms. Reilly," Emmett repeats.

Ms. Reilly chuckles, "You're welcome, you two."

With that, the couple heads to Astrid's locker to gather her books and turn them in. Once they turned them in and picked up Astrid's new books, Astrid and Emmett go back to her locker and put the books away except for her Math, English, and History books.

Astrid and Emmett go back outside and wait for the bell to ring. Once again they sit on the hood of Emmett's Jeep and cuddle. Bella and Edward are across the parking lot with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Duncan. Bella turns towards her sister and smirks, feeling smug that all of Edward's family is with her, not Astrid.

Jasper, feeling Bella's smugness, frowns. As it is, he doesn't like the girl because she is a temptation that Jasper does not need, but he finds her attitude appalling. Jasper doesn't understand why his wife fawns all over Bella, but Jasper doesn't like it. And he can't take her emotions anymore.

"Will you all excuse me," the Texan says.

He doesn't wait for a response he walks away from the group and heads over to Astrid and Emmett. Emmett smiles when he sees his brother walking towards them.

"Good morning, Astrid, Emmett."

"Good morning, Jasper. What brings you by," Astrid asks.

"Oh, I wanted to see how you two were doing this morning."

Astrid raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, I wanted to get away from your sister. Her emotions were making me sick."

Astrid furrows her brow, not understanding what Jasper means.

"Jasper is an empath. He can also manipulate people's emotions," Emmett explains.

Astrid tenses in the last part. Jasper chuckles, "Don't worry, Darlin, for some reason, you're immune."

"Oh, good. Wait, you tried to manipulate me?"

"Just once, when you almost got into a fight with Rose."

Astrid nods, "Well, in that case, it's fine."

Jasper chuckles, "So, I haven't seen you in class this past couple of days. Were you out sick?"

"No, I was taking some tests so I could move on to the senior class and graduate this year. Since I passed everything, I'm a senior now."

Jasper whistles, "That's pretty good, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"So do we still have Art class together?"

"Of course."

Astrid and the two vampires talk for a while and laugh with Bella staring at them the whole time scowling. She had never seen Jasper so friendly with anyone else, and it was starting to piss her off. When the bell rings, Bella grabs Edward's hand and storms off. Astrid, Emmett, and Jasper watch them go.

"What's wrong with Bella now?"

"She's jealous," Jasper says with a smirk.

"About what?" Emmett asks.

"Probably because I came over here. Bella was staring over here earlier, feeling very smug. I can only imagine because we were all with her."

Astrid shakes her head, "Bella is so petty."

"Yeah, well, it's time to get to class, Sunshine, let's go."

With that, they head inside. Astrid and Emmett walk hand in hand to their Math class, where he introduces Astrid to their teacher. The teacher smiles at Astrid and tells her to take a seat next to Emmett. The couple takes their places, the bell rings, and the lesson begins.

And so it went for the rest of the morning, Emmett introducing Astrid to her new teachers and they would end up sitting together. The only time they were separated was when Astrid went to Art class.

When Astrid went to Art class, Jasper invited her to sit next to him. Astrid happily agreed on, much to Rosalie's irritation. She still didn't like Astrid, but Astrid was more tolerable than Bella.

When class started the Art teacher told them that they were going to work with clay and make sculptures. That the students could make, anything, they wanted. The teacher set the clay out in front of each student and told then students to get started.

Astrid thought for a moment about what she wanted to sculpt. She had already down a painting of Thor so she decided that she would do one from Greek mythology. Thinking for a moment longer, it finally occurred to her. She would sculpt an Amazon warrior. Now that she knew what to sculpt, the image came quickly to her mind.

Without delay, Astrid started on her project. It didn't take long for her sculpture to begin taking shape. Astrid had the woman pose tall with her fist clenched holding a sword in the other hand. She was wearing knee-high boots and a Lariat tied to her hip. The Amazon's hair was blowing in the breeze.

By the time class was over, Astrid had her sculpture more or less done. Since she had a free period next, Astrid asked the Art teacher if she could stay to work on her project for a bit longer, he agreed. Astrid walked out of class and found Emmett waiting for her. Astrid told him that she had a project she wanted to keep working on for a while longer.

"If that's the case, I'll sit with you."

Astrid asks her teacher, and he said it was fine. Emmett walked into class and was stunned when he saw her sculpture, "You started this today?"

"Yeah, I was inspired."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Thank you."

By the end of their free period, Astrid was almost finished she only needed to add a few minor details that she would finish up the following day. When the bell rang, Astrid and Emmett went to lunch. They got in line to get their lunch and took a seat at an empty table. A little while later, Jasper joined them, along with Rosalie and Duncan. Astrid raised an eyebrow at Rosalie.

"You're more tolerable than your sister," Rosalie tells her.

"If you say so," Astrid answers.

While Astrid is eating her lunch, they can hear Jessica talking about Prom, "Monte Carlo? That's our prom theme?"

"Gambling, tuxedos, and Bond. James. Bond." Eric tells her.

Astrid laughs when she hears them discussing prom. Emmett chuckles, "Does that mean if I asked you to prom you would say no?" Emmett asks as he hugs Astrid from behind.

"Ask me and see."

"Would you go to prom with me?"

"We'll see," Astrid says then kisses his chin.

"You're an evil little thing."

"Yes, yes, I am."

Emmett pouts, and Jasper and Duncan laugh. Rosalie smiles.

Bella looks over at the table where Astrid is sitting and scowls. She can't believe that Edward's siblings, except for Alice, abandoned them to sit with that blonde bitch. Anger and jealous rise in Bella. She hates the fact that once again, Astrid has stolen the spotlight from her.

Jasper looks up at Bella and frowns. He can feel the anger and jealousy coming off of Bella in waves. Astrid turns to Jasper, "What's the matter?"

"Your sister is angry and jealous of you."

"Jealous of me, why?"

"Probably because you're prettier, stronger, more self-confident, and we prefer you over her," Rosalie explained.

"She's never felt that way before."

"She does now, Darlin'," Jasper tells her.

Astrid shrugged, "Well, I guess that's her problem."

The rest of the afternoon went by swiftly, and soon Astrid and Emmett found themselves walking towards Emmett's Jeep to head out to Port Angeles. At that moment, Jasper comes jogging up to them.

"Hey, where are you guys heading?"

"Astrid has MMA after school, so we're heading out to Port Angeles."

"Is that right? Mind if I tag along?" Jasper asks.

Astrid and Emmett look at each other, "Yeah, I don't mind, Jasper." Astrid tells him.

"Great, let me go tell Alice."

Jasper runs over to tell Alice he's going with Astrid and Emmett, she nods and kisses him. Jasper comes back, and they all get in the Jeep. When they get to the gym, Astrid introduces Jasper to Matt.

"Matt, this is my boyfriend's brother, Jasper. I hope it's okay that he came to watch."

"No, it's fine, Astrid, as long as he sits there like Emmett does there's no problem."

Jasper thanks him and goes to sit next to Emmett.

Astrid goes to the locker room to change. When she comes back out, Astrid goes with her trainer, who has her work on her grappling again.

As Astrid grapples with one of the fighters, Jasper leans over to Emmett, "She does this kind of stuff every day?"

"Yeah, Astrid enjoys the fight, and she's good at it."

"I can see that; she's a little spitfire."

"Yeah, she is," Emmett says proudly.

As Emmett and Jasper continue to watch, they watch the other fighter put Astrid in a submission move, but Astrid refuses to tap out. Slowly Astrid starts to power her way out of the move and reverses it, causing her opponent to tap out.

Jasper's mouth falls open, "I had no idea she was that strong."

"Yeah, don't you remember when she threw me over her shoulder?"

"Damn, that's right."

Astrid continues to work on her grappling for the next two hours until Matt tells her it's time to quit. Matt walks over to Astrid and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You're doing great, Kid. I think we can cut your gym time to three times a week now. So I want you here on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Okay, Matt, I'll be here."

Matt pats her on the shoulder, "Hit the showers, kid."

Astrid jogs off to the locker room to shower and change. A few minutes later, Astrid comes out and walks over to Emmett and Jasper.

She hugs Emmett then looks at Jasper, "So what did you think?"

"I thought that was amazing. You're very talented, Darlin'."

"Thank you, Jasper."

"Let's head out and get you something to eat," Emmett tells Astrid.

"Oh, I wanted to go out with my dad, so I could tell him about my day if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, Sunshine."

"Thanks, Em."

Astrid, Emmett, and Jasper get in the Jeep and drive back to Forks. They get to Astrid's house, and Emmett gets out to open the door for Astrid.

"Bye, Jasper, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Darlin'."

Emmett walks Astrid to the door and hugs and kisses her goodnight, "Call me when you get home."

"Okay, Emmett."

Emmett kisses Astrid one more time then jogs off towards his Jeep. Getting in he and Jasper wave goodbye. Astrid smiles and goes into the house. The minute she walks in, Bella confronts her.

"Uh, hi," Astrid says to her sister.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"What am I doing to you now?"

"You're stealing my friends away. It's so typical of you, Astrid. You follow me around like a lost puppy when we get here. Then try to take my boyfriend from me. Then when I finally get some real friends. You try to steal them away too. You're so pathetic, why don't you make some friends of your own?"

Astrid stood there with her mouth hanging open, what was she talking about? Astrid try to steal Edward from her, gross. And wasn't Bella who was clinging to Astrid when they first arrived at school?

Astrid stared at Bella then slowly, her anger started to build. There was suddenly a loud clap of thunder outside, and Astrid's blue eyes seemed to brighten just a little.

"You know what, you bitch. Ever since you 'fell in love' with fucking Edward, you changed, and all I ever wanted to do was protect you. But I've had it with you. You're on your own, and you deserve every bad thing that comes from this toxic relationship."

"And as far as me following you around like a lost puppy, that's a laugh. You couldn't get through the day without me. And it's not my fault that the Cullens would rather sit with Emmett and me than your whiny, bitchy self. So don't blame me for your Shit!" Astrid yelled.

At that moment, the thunder boomed so loudly that it rattled the windows. At that moment, Charlie comes in the house soaked to the bone, "Man, it's raining cats and dogs out there."

Charlie sees his girls standing in the hallway and looks between them, "Is there a problem?"

"Not anymore, Dad. There's no dinner ready, do you want to get to the diner for dinner or order a pizza?"

"Well, let's wait for the rain to let up a bit then go to the diner." Charlie looks at Astrid and Bella, "All of us."

"That's fine with me, Dad," Astrid says

"Me too."

About 20 minutes later the rain lets up a bit, and they head out to the diner in Charlie's police cruiser.  



	20. The Better Man

The Swans got the diner and were seated at their usual table. Astrid and Charlie ordered the same thing, a double cheeseburger with fries while Bella ordered the chicken. Charlie asked the girls how their day went and Bella, of course, was vague and not very talkative. Charlie sighed.

"So, Astrid, how was your day?"

"Great, I started my senior classes today. Most of the classes I have with Emmett, so he helped me get up to speed with what was going on in the lesson. We're doing sculptures in Art class and can do whatever we want. I chose an Amazon warrior from Greek mythology."

Charlie laughed, "Of course you did."

Bella looked at her father and Astrid and couldn't help but feel jealous about their relationship. But in the back of her mind, she knew that it was her fault for not spending enough time with him.

Astrid and Charlie talk about Astrid's day and how her training went. They try to include Bella in the conversation, but Bella sits there eating her dinner. Once they finish their meal and have dessert, they head back to the house.

A couple of weeks go by, and things are going great for Astrid. Not only at school but with her relationship with Emmett. They have become a lot closer to the point that Emmett would like to introduce Astrid to his parents formally. When they're driving home from Port Angeles Emmett asks Astrid if she'll come over to his house to meet his parents.

Astrid thinks about it for a moment, "Yeah, I'd love to meet your parents."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know everyone else even though I don't like Rosalie. I don't see why I shouldn't meet your parents."

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon."

"That'll be fine, Emmett."

They get to Astrid's house, and Emmett walks Astrid to her door. He kisses her goodnight then heads back to his Jeep. Astrid goes into the house. She goes into the living room where Charlie is watching a game and drinking a beer.

"So how was your training?"

"Great as usual. Emmett asked me to meet his parents tomorrow."

Charlie looked up at Astrid, "Is your relationship that serious?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm still not in love with him if that's what you're thinking, but I do like him a lot."

Charlie nods, "Just be careful."

"I will. Did you eat already?"

"I ordered a pizza. It's in the fridge if you want some."

"No thank you, Emmett took me out. Where's Bella?"

"Where else? Out with him. I don't understand why she hasn't introduced him to me yet."

"I don't know either, Dad."

"Edward and Emmett are nothing alike. Emmett at least dared to come to introduce himself and walks you to the door. That idiot honks for Bella. Like he's afraid to run into me."

Astrid laughed, "Maybe he is."

Charlie chuckled, "Maybe so."

Astrid sat down with her dad to watch the game with him. When it was over, she went upstairs, got ready for bed then called Emmett to tell him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Sunshine, I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

"Okay, Em, goodnight."

With that, Astrid hung up plugged in her phone and went to bed.

The next morning, Astrid got up early. She went through her usual morning routine, then started breakfast when she got home from her run. Astrid had decided that she was going to play nice with Bella. Astrid realized the other day that Charlie was upset that his daughters were at each other's throats all the time. So Astrid decided to make an effort. If Bella didn't accept, then at least, she tried.

Astrid made a large breakfast for her family and had everything set out by the time Charlie and Bella came downstairs. Charlie smiled at all the food that Astrid had made. Bella eyed her suspiciously.

"Good morning, you two, I hope you're hungry."

"Starved, Kiddo, what brought this on?"

"I wanted to cook for my family and make amends with Bella."

Charlie smiled proudly at his daughter.

"Yeah right, why did you make this, Astrid? Did you poison my food?"

Astrid gave her an odd look, "Of course not, Bella, can't I do something nice for my sister?"

"No, you can't. Not unless you want something in return," Bella tells Astrid.

Astrid tries to control her temper, "That isn't the case, Bella, but if you want to think that go ahead. I made this because I wanted to."

Bella eyes her little sister again, but slowly sits down and serves herself breakfast. They eat intense silence making Charlie uncomfortable. The minute Bella finishes, she leaves the table and goes back up to her room. Astrid sighs and picks up all the plates to wash them.

Charlie stops her, "I'll wash the dishes, honey, you did enough."

"Thanks, Dad."

"And about Bella, at least you tried."

Astrid smiled then goes up to her room to read for a bit before she has to get ready to go with Emmett. At nine, Astrid gets up, goes to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Right at noon, Emmett shows up.

Charlie opens the door and smiles, "Hello, Emmett. How are you?"

"I'm good, Charlie. How are you."

"Good, Astrid told me that she's going to meet your parents today."

"Yes, sir, they're even making lunch for us."

"Oh, well, that's very kind of them."

At that moment, Astrid comes downstairs. Emmett kisses Astrid on the cheek, "You look beautiful, Sunshine."

"Thank you, Emmett," Astrid turns to her dad, "I won't be out too late, Dad."

"Okay, Sweetheart, have fun."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thanks, Charlie."

With that, Astrid and Emmett headed out. Emmett opened the door to his Jeep for Astrid then got into the driver's side. He leaned over and kissed Astrid.

"Hi," Emmett said after pulling away.

"Hello," Astrid said then kisses Emmett again.

"Are you nervous?"

Astrid scoffs, "I don't get nervous, Emmett."

"Of course you don't," Emmett says with a laugh.

Emmett pulls off the highway down a path that leads deep into the woods. He pulls up to a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white.

Astrid whistles, "Nice house, Emmett."

"Thank you," Emmett says before getting out of the Jeep and helping Astrid out.

Emmett takes Astrid by the hand and leads her into the house. They walk in, and Astrid is suddenly hit with the aroma of Mexican food being prepared, and it was Astrid's favorite grilled fish tacos.

They walk into the kitchen and see that everyone is preparing the Mexican food for Astrid. Carlisle is in the process off grilling the salmon for the tacos. Everyone looks up when Astrid and Emmett walk in.

Emmett introduces Astrid to Esme. She walks around the counter and hugs Astrid.

"It's so nice to meet you, Astrid, Emmett has told us so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Esme. We were in the process of preparing lunch for you."

"Thank you, Esme, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"It's our pleasure, Astrid," Carlisle said.

Astrid walks over to Carlisle and shakes his hand firmly, "It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"It's nice to see you, please call me Carlisle."

"Alright."

Esme leads Astrid towards the living room, "Now, lunch isn't ready yet, but we did make you a few appetizers. Why don't you and Emmett sit down while I bring them to you."

Astrid agrees, and she and Emmett sit in the living room. Emmett turns on the TV, and they start watching the Mariners play the White Sox. While they're watching the game, Esme comes in with a bowl of nachos, some Jalapeno poppers and a soda for Astrid. Astrid thanks Esme for the snacks.

While Astrid and Emmett are in the living room the others are discussing how cute Astrid and Emmett look together, "And the amazing thing is that Astrid's blood isn't tempting me like Bella's" Jasper tells them.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Duncan observes.

"I still don't like the idea of my brothers going out with humans," Rosalie tells everyone.

"Regardless if you like it or not, Rose, that's the way it is," Carlisle tells her.

After about an hour lunch is ready, Jasper goes into the living room to inform the happy couple. They move into the dining room where the Cullens have put out the fish tacos with citrus slaw for the tacos. Some freshly sliced Jalapenos avocado, and lime. And some Mexican rice and slow cooker pinto beans.

Everyone sits down, and Astrid serves herself some tacos adding the slaw, avocado, and Jalapenos to it. Then she serves herself some rice and beans. Astrid squeezes some lime on the fish tacos then takes a bite.

"Oh my god, these are better than the taco truck in California," Astrid says causing everyone to laugh.

"Thank you, Astrid. We were hoping you liked them." Esme says.

"Like them? I love them, these are fantastic!"

Astrid continues to eat. In between bites, she answers any questions the Cullens have. They ask her about her MMA fighting about school how she likes living in Forks. All the questions they wanted to ask Bella but couldn't since Edward didn't give them a chance.

When Astrid finishes her second helping of fish tacos, Esme tells her that she'll pack everything up so that Astrid can take it home. Now that she had lunch, Emmett takes her on a tour of the house. He shows her all the graduation caps that they have causing Astrid to laugh.

Emmett shows Astrid everyone's rooms then takes her to his room. Astrid looks around his room and notices that he has a lot of sports memorabilia and video games. Astrid also likes the fact that the southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah River.

"Hey, I went fly fishing with my dad the day you went hunting with your brothers," Astrid tells Emmett.

"Oh, yeah, did you catch anything?"

"Of course, I caught the biggest fish," Astrid tells him smugly.

Emmett laughs and hugs her, "Of course you did. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Play the trumpet."

Emmett looks down at her and blinks then he throw his head back and lets out a booming laugh, "You're something else."

"Why thank you."

For the remainder of the afternoon, Astrid and Emmett sit on his bed, cuddling and talking. A little while later, Alice comes in to tell Emmett that there's going to be a thunderstorm later that night.

Emmett looks at Alice and grins, "What's so special about a thunderstorm?"

Alice giggles, "A thunderstorm means that we can play baseball."

Astrid looks at them confused.

"The thunder covers up the sound of us hitting the ball," Emmett explains.

"Oh, I see. Can I play?"

Alice and Emmett look at each other and laugh, "I don't think so Astrid, It's a rough game when we play," Emmett tells her.

"But you can come watch, Bella's going to," Alice says.

Astrid wrinkles her nose, "Thanks but I'll pass. Besides, if I go, Bella's just going to bitch the whole time I'm there."

Emmett frowns, "But I want you to see me play."

"I know but maybe next time. Bella and I can't be in the same place without her wanting to start something with me."

Emmett growls, "She's still at it?"

"Yeah, even though I'm trying to put an end to this. Bella doesn't seem to want to let this go."

"Alright, then I'll take you home."

Emmett takes Astrid by the hand and leads her downstairs. They go into the kitchen where Esme has everything packed up for Astrid. She expresses her disappointment that Astrid won't be at the game.

"I'm sorry, but it's better this way."

"I understand, dear," Esme says then hugs Astrid.

"Thank you all for a wonderful afternoon. I hope I'll see you all again."

"Of course, Astrid, you're always welcomed here," Carlisle tells her then hugs her.

With that Astrid and Emmett leave. Meanwhile, at the Swan house, Bella has just given Charlie another beer while he's cleaning his rifle.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen," Bella tells Charlie.

Charlies looks at her, "Don't you always?"

"Yeah but this time he wants to meet you."

"Oh, really? After how many weeks of you and him dating, Edward finally got up the nerve to come to the door to pick you up and meet me."

"Dad, please, he's right outside the door."

Charlie sighs and cocks his rifle.

"Be nice, okay? He's important."

Charlie gives his daughter a reassuring nod then she opens the door to reveal Edward in a parka and gloves.

"Chief Swan. I wanted to introduce myself formally. I'm Edward Cullen."

Edward extends his hand. Charlie takes it but grunts a hello.

"I won't keep Bella out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family."

"Bella's going to play baseball?"

"Yes, sir, that's the plan."

"Well. More power to you, I guess," Charlie says.

Edward looks Charlie in the eyes, "She'll be safe with me, sir, I promise."

"Are Astrid and Emmett going to be playing too," Charlie asks.

Bella scowls.

"Emmett is, but I'm not," Astrid said as she comes in the house with Emmett.

Charlie smiles at Emmett, "Emmett, good to see you, son."

"Good to see you too, Charlie."

"Why aren't you playing baseball with the Cullens, Astrid," Charlie asks.

Astrid glances at Bella, "I think it would be best if I stay home."

Charlie nods, fully understanding what Astrid means, "Okay well then you and I will do something tonight."

"Okay, Dad."

Charlie shakes Emmett's hand, "Have fun at your game, Emmett, and don't be a stranger."

"I won't, Charlie." Emmett then leans down and hugs Astrid then kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you later, Sunshine."

Astrid smiles, "Bye, Emmett."

The whole time this is happening, Bella and Edward are watching. Bella is scowling at how friendly Charlie is with Emmett, and she can't stand how happy Astrid is. Bella grabs Edward by the hand and leads him out of the house. As they walk to the other Jeep that Edward is driving, Edward frowns.

"Your dad doesn't like me. He thinks I'm a coward for just now introducing myself to him. Charlie thinks Emmett is better than me."

"I don't care what my dad thinks; I know you're better than Emmett," Bella tells Edward.

"Thank you, Bella," Edward says then kisses her hand.

They get in the Jeep and drive off to meet Edward's family. A few minutes later, Astrid sees Emmett to the door and kisses him, "Have fun at your game, and hit a home run for me."

"You know I will," Emmett kisses Astrid one last time then runs off to his Jeep and drives off. 


	21. Chapter 21 Confrontation

It was late in the evening when Astrid and Charlie hear the front door burst open. They can listen to Bella crying, yelling at Edward.

"I said, leave me alone!" Bella screams.

"Bella, don't do this. Just think about it, please."

"Get out! It's over." Bella slams the door in Edward's face.

Astrid and Charlie look at each other. Charlie gets off the couch to check on Bella.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I have to get out of this place out of Forks. I'm leaving. Now."

Bella runs upstairs with Charlie following behind her. Astrid comes out of the living room to stand in the foyer. Now, Astrid knows Bella. She knows her very well, and Astrid could always tell when Bella was lying, and right now she's lying about something. Astrid can hear Charlie asking Bella if Edward hurt her and if he broke up with her. Bella tells Charlie that she broke up with Edward, and that's why she needs to go home.

Astrid leans against the door frame and watches as Bella comes charging down the stairs with Charlie following her, "Your mother's not even in Phoenix."

"She'll come home, I'll call her from the road."

"You can't drive home now. I'll take you to the airport in the morning."

"I want to drive. I need time to think. I'll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise."

Bella is almost to the door, but Charlie blocks her, "Bells, I know I'm not around much, but I can change that. We can do more things together."

"Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the diner. Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That's you and Astrid, Dad. Not me."

"Bella, I just got you back."

"And if I don't get out now, I'm going get stuck here as mom did."

Charlie is stunned by what Bella has just said. Bella takes the opportunity to leave the house. Astrid moves towards the door, "I'll talk to her, Dad."

Astrid leaves the house, she rushes after Bella and grabs her by the wrist, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why, I know you're lying Bella. You can't lie to me."

Bella gives her sister a pleading look, "Astrid, please, let me go."

"Fine, I'm coming with you."

"NO!"

"If I don't come with you I'm going to tell Dad you're lying."

"Fine get in."

Astrid jumps in the passenger side of the truck then Bella takes off. After a while, Edward appears, He's shocked to see Astrid in the truck.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Astrid wouldn't let me leave unless she came along."

Edward sighs, he climbs into the cab and assures Bella that Charlie will forgive her. Astrid stares at Bella and Edward, "What the fuck is going on?"

Bella and Edward look at each other than tell Astrid everything that happened. Astrid reaches over Bella and punches Edward in the face. He swerves a little on the road.

"I knew something like this was going to happen if Bella went out with you! You son of a bitch."

Suddenly they hear a thud and Bella screams, "It's just Emmett and Alice is following behind us," Edward tells her.

They get to the Cullen house, and Astrid, Bella, and Edward jump out of the truck. Emmett is stunned to see his girlfriend there, "What are you doing here?"

"I knew Bella was lying about something, so I came with her."

"Babe, this is dangerous."

"I don't care, Bella may be a bitch, but she's still my sister."

Emmett sighs, "Okay, let's go inside."

Emmett takes Astrid's hand, and they go inside the house when they get there, they see Edward talking with Laurent. Emmett growls, he pushes Astrid behind him.

Laurent raises an eyebrow, "Who is this?"

"None of your fucking business," Emmett tells him.

Laurent raises his hands in surrender; the last thing he wanted was to upset the large vampire. Laurent walks past them and leaves the house.

The side door burst open as Edward and the Cullens enter, followed by Bella. The lights flip on to reveal a pristine garage; the Volvo, the red BMW, a black Mercedes sedan, an SUV. Everyone but Rosalie springs into action, opening cupboards for supplies - cell phones, extra batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans, of gasoline, etc. as they load up the vehicle.

"I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill." Jasper tells Edward.

"But not impossible," Edward replies.

"We'll rip him apart and burn the pieces," Emmett tells them.

Astrid goes and stands next to Bella, who hugs her sister. Maybe Bella should have listened to Astrid after all. Carlisle tells his boys that he isn't looking forward to killing anyone, even someone as sadistic as James.

"If he doesn't get one of us first," Rosalie says as she shoots Bella a hateful look.

Bella gasps and tells them that she isn't worth the trouble. Astrid rolls her eyes, "Edward got you into this mess, the least he can do is get you out of it, Bella."

"Astrid!"

"No, Astrid is right, if I had never taken you to the game, James would never have found out about you."

Edward tells everyone that he'll take Bella south, but Carlisle tells him it's a bad idea. That James would know that he would never leave Bella. Alice then volunteers to take Bella south with Jasper.

"I'm going too," Astrid says.

"The hell you are," Emmett says.

"I wasn't asking for permission, Emmett, I'm not leaving my sister alone."

"She won't be alone, Astrid, Jasper and I will be with her."

"You think I'm going to trust her safety to you after you guys got her in this mess? You're more delusional than I thought. I'm going, and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"What about Charlie?"

Astrid whips out her phone and calls Charlie, "Dad, I'm going with Bella, so she doesn't kill herself on the road. As soon as we get to Phoenix, I'll take a flight home."

They all wait to hear Charlie's answer, "Okay, Astrid, I trust you."

"Thanks, Dad, I love you."

"Love you too, Kiddo."

Astrid hangs up, "There, problem solved."

Emmett sighs, he knows he can't convince Astrid not to go. So, instead, Emmett hugs her. At the same time, Edward asks Esme and Rosalie to put on Bella's clothes. Rosalie looks at the clothes with disdain.

"Why should I, what is she to me?"

Carlisle takes the clothes from Edward, "Rosalie, Bella's with Edward, she's part of this family now, and we protect our family."

Rosalie reluctantly takes the clothes. After that, Alice, Jasper, and Bella get in Carlisle's Mercedes-Benz. While Bella and Edward are talking, Emmett leads Astrid out of the garage.

"You don't have to do this," Emmett tells Astrid

"Yes, I do. I don't trust anyone with Bella's safety, but me and you."

Emmett smiles down at Astrid, "Thank you, Sunshine, for trusting me."

"I'll always trust you, Emmett."

Emmett decides to take this opportunity to confess his feeling, "I love you, Astrid. I know you don't feel the same, but I had to tell you."

Astrid looks at Emmett surprised. She smiles up at him then hugs him, "I think I love you too, Emmett."

Emmett grins like a fool. He lifts Astrid into his arms, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He kisses her passionately then hugs Astrid, taking in her scent. She smells clean like after a storm. Emmett places his forehead against Astrid's, "Please be careful."

"Always."

Emmett carries Astrid back into the garage then puts her down next to the Mercedes. She gets into the car, kisses Emmett one last time, then Alice and Jasper take off.

It takes them 21 hours to get to Scottsdale. When they get there, Alice Jasper Astrid and Bella check into a hotel. They get a suite on the top floor with double beds. Jasper orders room service for the girls then turns on the TV so that there's some background noise. The girls eat then go to bed. But Bella can't sleep. She crawls into bed with Astrid.

Astrid hugs her sister, "Everything will be alright, Bella, I promise."

"Astrid, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you this past couple of months. I was petty and jealous. I should never have treated you that way. You're my sister, and I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

Bella hugs her sister back then goes to sleep. The next morning Edward calls and says they lost the tracker. That he's coming down to pick up Bella and together they were fleeing. Bella agrees.

A little while later, Bella gets ready and heads out to talk to Alice and Jasper giving Astrid a chance to take a shower. Alice had gone downstairs to one of the boutiques and bought Astrid some clothes. Once she was finished, Astrid comes out into the living room and sees that Alice is in some trance. Jasper hands Alice, a pencil, and Alice begins to draw what she sees.

"Mirrors a room of mirrors," Alice says in a faraway voice.

Astrid leans over, "That looks like a ballet studio."

"You guys have been there?" Alice asked.

"Yeah we used to take lessons there," Bella says.

"Was the school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah just around the corner from our house but we haven't been there in 10 years," Astrid informs them.

"Would you have any reason to go there now?"

"Hell no, I hated it, Astrid was good at it, but I sucked."

"Yeah, but it was taking too much time away from my martial arts, so I quit," Astrid tells Jasper.

Alice and Jasper share a look; they're both confused as to why Alice had that vision. Later that night, Alice goes downstairs to settle the bill while Jasper loads the car. At that moment Bella's phone rings and the caller ID reads home. Bella answers the phone and hears her mother asking frantically for her and Astrid.

"Mom, it's okay, Astrid and I are fine."

Then Bella hears rustling like Renee dropped the phone. Her blood runs cold when Bella hears James' voice on the line.

"Nice house you have here, not the best neighborhood but still it's comfortable. I was prepared to wait for you, but then Mom came home after receiving a frantic call from your dad. So it all worked out. I must say Forks High School doesn't protect its student's privacy very well. It was too easy for Victoria to get your previous address."

"Leave my mother out of this."

"You're very protective of her, that's good. Now what I need for you to do is get away from your friends and meet me at your old ballet studio. And don't forget to bring your baby sister. The pretty little blonde that I'm sure is with you."

Bella looks at Astrid. Astrid gives her a questioning look. Bella shakes her head, "What time should we meet you?"

"I'll give you an hour to get there. That should be plenty of time."

"Alright, we're on our way."

Bella hangs up, "What? What happened," Astrid asks.

"James has Mom; he wants us to meet him at our old ballet studio in an hour. We need to get past Alice and Jasper."

"That won't be easy. Alice and Jasper either smell Alice, or we will see us get away."

"We have to try," Bella says to Astrid.

Astrid and Bella make their way down to the lobby and see that Alice and Jasper are not around. They make for the door and call a cab. Bella gives the cab driver the address to the ballet studio, and they're off.

Astrid sits back, "Damn them."

"What?"

"Alice and Jasper let us get away. Alice should have seen us decide to leave. What's wrong with them?"

"You think so?"

"Yes, at the very least she should have seen you make the decision."

"Why would Alice and Jasper do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe Alice and Jasper don't care about you as much as you thought."

Bella slumps in the seat, 'Maybe they don't,' Bella thought.

Astrid and Bella get to the ballet studio, they get out of the cab and walk towards the door. Bella checks the can of pepper spray she has

"You do realize that isn't going to work, right?" Astrid tells Bella.

"It's worth a try."

Astrid and Bella hold hands and walk into the studio. The minute Bella hears her mom's voice, she takes off running, but Astrid stands there. Renee's voice sounds a little funny. Bella runs to the closet and pulls it open. She surprised to find that it's just a video of her mom, Astrid and Bella playing.

Bella turns around and sees the image of James in all the mirrors, "You were a stubborn little thing weren't you. But little Astrid was so cute in her tutu."

"She's not here," Bella says with relief in her voice.

"Sorry, you made too easy. So to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together. Borrowed this from your house. I hope you don't mind."

Bella flings her purse at James and takes off running. She grabs Astrid by the Arm and tries to lead her out. But James catches Bella and throws her back.

"So this is your baby sister, Astrid. Wow, that picture didn't do you justice."

"That's right, fucker I'm Astrid."

"Ooh feisty, I'll get to you in a minute, but first I have a video to make."

James walks over to Bella, "And action."

Bella sprays James with the pepper spray and runs, but James catches her, "Excellent an escape attempt. It'll break poor little Edward's heart that he couldn't protect you."

"Edward has nothing to do with this!" Bella screams.

"He will. His rage will make for more interesting sport than his feeble attempt to protect you."

Just as James is about to attack Bella, Astrid Jumps on his back, "You think I'm going to let you hurt my sister, you got another thing coming, asshole."

James sighs, he reaches back and grabs Astrid, throwing her off his back Astrid flies through the air but does a flip and lands on her feet. Astrid stands up and gets into her fighting stance.

"Hey, you're a lot tougher than I thought, this could be fun. Look I'll give you a sporting chance, I won't use my full strength, how does that sound?"

"Bring it, you piece of shit."

James strolls over towards Astrid and takes a swing, Astrid dodges and punches him in the face. James' head snaps back, his eyes narrow and James swings again. Astrid ducks then kicks James in the gut causing him to double over. James starts getting mad, he kicks Astrid, but she catches his foot, twist and makes him fall to the floor. Astrid dances away from him. James keeps swing and missing, Astrid jabs and keeps punching James in the face until James has finally had enough.

Using his vampire speed, he punches Astrid in the face sending her flying back. When she crashes to the floor, he goes after Bella and breaks her leg. Bella screams in agony. But Astrid isn't out; she stands up and laughs. James whips around, his eyes widen.

"Is that all you got? I thought vampires were tougher than that."

James rushes Astrid using his vampire speed and picks her up by the throat he laughs as he watches Astrid struggle against his hold while she slowly starts turning blue, "What are you going to do now you little bitch."

Suddenly there's a rumble of thunder outside. Storm clouds are gathering over the studio. Lightning is flashing within the cloud; There's a booming thunder that shakes the building. James looks out the window as he sees flashes of lightning.

"What the fuck?"

He looks at Astrid whose eyes have started to spark like lightning then suddenly a bolt of lightning crashes through the roof of the studio and hits James. He screams, drops Astrid as another bolt of lightning hits him turning him into ash.

Astrid's eyes widen, she scrambles away from what was once James and looks around in terror. How did that happen? Where did the storm come from? Astrid looks through the hole in the ceiling and sees that the sky is clear now. Astrid starts freaking out but hears Bella whimper. She stands up and rushes over toward Bella.

By this time the vampires show up ready to fight. They look around confused when they don't see James. Edward and Emmett rush over to Astrid and Bella, "What happened," Edward asks.

"James broke her leg," Astrid tells him.

"Where's James," Emmett asks.

"Gone. James is dead."

"What? How?" Carlisle asks.

"He is okay? Can we go, please?"

Emmett wraps his arm around Astrid, "Sure, Sunshine, let's get out of here."

Emmett leads Astrid out of the ballet studio and into the car. Carlisle and Edward take Bella to the hospital in one car while Astrid, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper follow in the other. 


	22. Chapter 22 Finally Found

Heimdall was observing the cosmos as he did every day, paying particular attention for any signs of the lost Princess. It had been 16 years since the Dark Elves had kidnapped the child of Prince Thor of Asgard and Princess Diana of Themyscira. They had somehow been able to slip past his all-seeing eyes and get into the palace. There was a mighty battle, and the Dark Elves were defeated but using the last of their dark magic, they cast a spell on the child, banishing her from Asgard and hiding her from Heimdall's sight.

Since that day, Heimdall has kept a vigil for the child. He blamed himself for her kidnapping and would not relent under any circumstances. So he was quite surprised when the first signs that could lead to Astrid were found on Midgard.

Heimdall focused all his attention on the little primitive planet and waited. He finally saw it. Somewhere in the city in the desert, an unnatural weather pattern was beginning to occur. He focused his eyes more then gasped. There in his sight was a girl who was a replica of Thor in a building being held by the neck by some creature. He was going to call for help and open the Bifrost when the girl called forth lightning and struck the creature causing it to turn to ash.

Heimdall's eyes widen, He could not believe it. After 16 years of searching, the spell had worn off, and he was finally able to locate Princess Astrid. Wasting no time, Heimdall leaves his post and makes his way to the palace.

In the War Room, Odin, Allfather, Prince Thor, and Prince Loki are discussing strategies with their generals to quell the unrest that is happening in the other realms. Heimdall does not wait to be announced as he burst through the door. Bowing before Odin, he waits for Odin to acknowledge him.

"Heimdall, to what do we owe your hasty arrival to our war council," Odin asks.

"Your Majesty, I have finally found the Princess."

"Clear the room!" Odin commands.

His generals bow and make a hasty retreat.

Thor and Loki look at each other, a hopeful smile begins to bloom on Thor's face, "Heimdall, are you sure it is my Astrid?"

"Without a doubt, My Prince. The girl is your mirror image and has your abilities."

"What do you mean, Heimdall," Loki also asks in a hopeful tone.

"My Prince, I saw her call down a bolt of lightning and strike down an enemy. I believe it was unintentional as she looked quite frightened afterward."

Thor grinned at his brother, "She has my powers," He said and punched Loki on the shoulder. Loki glared at his brother.

Odin ignored his sons, "Where is my granddaughter?"

"Midgard, My King."

"Of course, that was the last place we would have thought to look," Loki comments.

Odin nods agreeing with Loki.

Thor is now beginning to get frustrated, "We are wasting time. We shall inform my wife. She and I will go collect our daughter."

"No."

Thor, Loki, and Heimdall all stare at the Allfather. They could not believe what Odin was saying.

"Father, why should we wait any longer to go for Astrid? We know it's her we know where she is, there is no point in waiting!" Thor growls.

"Heimdall, you said she was being attacked, by whom?"

"Some creature."

"Was she alone?"

"No, a female Midgardian was with her."

"I want you to observe her. I want to see who or what these creatures are that would dare attack my granddaughter."

"No!" Thor shouts.

"No?" The Allfather asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Diana and I have been searching for 16 years, and now that we have found her, we will wait no longer."

"You will wait because I command it. I want to see who has raised my granddaughter. I want to see what kind of young woman she has grown up to be."

"She is a warrior, that much is certain," Thor tells his father.

"How can you be certain?"

"With Diana and me as her parents, how could she not, Father. Please let us go down and retrieve our child."

"Thor I know this is frustrating for you. But please wait only a little while longer. I promise you that you will not wait long."

Thor sighs, "If you think it is for the best, I shall wait, but I will tell my wife that Astrid has been found."

"Go, and tell your wife."

Thor turns with a flurry of his cape he leaves the war room. Thor goes down the palace halls to the training yard where he knows Diana is practicing. Sure enough, Thor finds her sparing with Lady Sif. It was no contest, no matter how hard Lady Sif tried to fight against Diana; she could not get the upper hand. Diana was just a better warrior. Thor watched his beautiful wife wipe the floor with Lady Sif. But Lady Sif would not yield until finally Diana knocked her down and had her sword at Lady Sif's neck.

Thor clapped and walked down to the sparring ring. Diana looked up, smiling at her handsome husband, "My love what brings you down here? I thought you were with your father and Loki."

"I was, but Heimdall brought us some news."

Diana looked at Thor with hopeful eyes, "Was it about our Astrid?"

Thor smiles and wraps his arms around his wife, "Yes, my love, Heimdall has finally located our Astrid."

Tears of joy fill Diana's eyes, "Oh, Thor, where is she what does she look like?"

"According to Heimdall, she is on Midgard," He grins at Diana, "And she is my mirror image."

Diana slaps his shoulder, "She would look like you. How did he find her."

Thor explains how Heimdall was able to locate Astrid and that she how frightened Astrid had become when she called down a bolt of lightning. He also explained what Odin had commanded. Diana was upset at what the Allfather had decided but accepted it nonetheless. She too wanted to know who had raised her daughter.

"Alright, My Love, we shall wait."

Meanwhile, back on, Midgard. Bella was in the hospital for her broken leg. It turned out that she had also gotten a shard of glass stuck in her leg, so the doctors had to do surgery to remove it.

When Bella woke up, she found Renee sitting next to her. Bella asked her what had happened, and Renee explained that Bella had fallen a flight of stairs and gone through a window. But that Astrid had been there to stop the bleeding. A little while later, Edward and his dad showed up and took Bella to the hospital.

"Yeah, that sounds like me," Bella tells her mom, "Where's Edward and Astrid?"

Edward is asleep on the couch, and Astrid is down in the cafeteria with Charlie. Bella tells her mother that she needs to talk to Charlie and apologize to him.

"He's not mad at you, Honey."

"I still need to apologize to him, could you go get Dad, please?"

"Sure. But before I leave, I wanted to tell you about the house Phil, and I got in Jacksonville, you'll love it."

At that moment, Bella tells her mother that she wants to stay in Forks with Astrid and Charlie, "We'll talk about it later, Honey."

Renee leaves the room and Edward "wakes up." They have a long conversation and decide to stay together despite everything that has happened. A little while later, Charlie comes in, and Edward leaves. Charlie gives Edward a dirty look as he passes by and Edward winces at the hateful thoughts that Charlie is thinking about him.

Charlie sits down next to Bella, "How are you feeling, Kiddo?"

"Like I was run over by a bus."

"That's understandable. You know you're lucky, that fall could have been a lot worse."

"Yeah, lucky for me Astrid was there to save me from bleeding to death. Where is Astrid anyway, I thought she was with you?"

"Astrid is introducing Emmett to your mother."

Bella nods, "Listen, Dad, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. I need to get away, and I knew saying that would get you to let me go."

"Yeah, after I thought about it I figured you didn't mean it. But Bella you can't run off like that again. You had me so worried about you and your sister."

"I know, Dad, I won't do it again."

"I hope not. Now, why don't you get some rest? The doctor said we could take you home in a couple of days."

"Okay, Dad."

Charlie kisses Bella's forehead and gets up to leave her room, "Hey, Dad?"

"What is it, Bells?"

"I love you."

Charlie blushes, "I love you too, Kiddo."

A few weeks pass, and Bella has progressed from her cast to a boot. Edward is awkwardly sitting in the kitchen with Charlie waiting for Bella to come downstairs so that he can take her to prom. Charlie and Edward stand up when they hear Bella stomping down the stair. She's wearing a long blue dress with her boot and a tennis shoe on.

"Alice lent me the dress. It was the only thing that would fit over my cast. Is it too..."

"It's perfect. I'll take good care of Bella, Chief Swan."

Charlie glares at Edward, "I heard that before."

At that moment, Emmett pulls up to the house in his Jeep. Charlie brightens at seeing Emmett. Emmett gets out of his Jeep, wearing an elegant suit holding a corsage. Charlie opens the door for Emmett and shakes his hand.

"Emmett, Astrid will be down in just a minute."

"Okay, Charlie, thank you."

Edward scowls at his brother, then ushers Bella out the door. A few minutes later, Astrid comes down the stairs. Emmett's eyes widen when he sees her. Astrid is wearing a silver Sequins Mermaid Prom Dress Spaghetti Straps V Neck. Silver heels and has a silver clutch. Astrid has her hair pinned up with wisps of hair around her face.

Charlie smiles when he sees his daughter, "You look beautiful, Honey."

"Sunshine, you look incredible."

Astrid smiles up at Emmett, "Thank you, Emmett, thanks, Dad."

Emmett walks forward and takes out the corsage. He places it on her wrist then kisses Astrid's cheek. Emmett holds out his arm, and Astrid loops her arm through his.

"I'll take good care of her, Charlie."

Charlie smiles at Emmett and pats him on the back, "I know you will, Son."

Emmett escorts Astrid out of the house. When they get to Emmett's Jeep, Emmett picks up Astrid by the waist and places her in the Jeep. He reaches in to peck her on the lips then gets in the driver's side of the Jeep. They drive off to where the prom is being held.

When Astrid and Emmett arrive, they see Bella and Edward ahead of them getting their picture taken. Astrid can tell that Bella is not enjoying herself, but she's not going to worry about her sister tonight. When it's Astrid's and Emmett's turn to take their picture, they face each other and hold hands. The photographer can see the love shining in their eyes as they smile at each other.

Once the picture is taken, the photographer tells them they'll get it at the end of the night. Astrid and Emmett go inside and see that the ballroom is indeed decorated like Monte Carlo. There are gaming tables and roulette wheels — Guys in tuxedos and girls in gowns playing for prizes. In the middle of the dance floor, two couples whirl gracefully. It's Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Duncan looking absolutely stunning. Alice smiles at Astrid and Bella while Rosalie scowls at them.

Emmett takes Astrid's hand and leads her out to the dance floor, he twirls her around, and they begin to dance gracefully across the dance floor. Emmett is surprised that Astrid can dance so well.

"You dance, divinely, Miss. Swan."

"So do you, Mr. Cullen," Astrid says with a smile.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

Astrid thinks for a minute, "Play the Tamborine."

Emmett chuckles, he wraps his arms around Astrid's waist, and she wraps her arms around his neck. Emmett kisses Astrid, "I love you, Astrid," Emmett whispers.

"I love you too, Emmett," Astrid whispers back.

At the entryway to Asgard, Heimdall smiles at the scene.

A/N: And that my friends is the end of Twilight. I'm not going to start a new book for New Moon; I'm going to continue in this same book just as soon as I think of more. So hold on tight it may be a while.


	23. The Coming Storm

"Sir, we picked up an unusual weather pattern in Scottsdale, Arizona." A SHIELD agent informs agent Coulson.

"What kind of weather pattern?"

"A sudden thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere, and lightning struck a building setting it on fire." The SHIELD agent said, "Then it disappeared."

"Hmm, keep me informed if something like that happens again," Agent Coulson tells the agent.

"Yes, sir."

Back in Forks, Astrid was having a hard time coping with the fact that somehow not only had she survived a bolt of lightning that turned James to ash but from what it looked like; she had summoned it. Astrid had been having nightmares about the incident since she had returned to Forks, but she hadn't told a soul, not even Emmett. Usually, the opinion of other people didn't matter to Astrid, but this was serious. What if she was a Mutant? The government would come after Astrid and her family, and that was something she couldn't let happen. So, she suffered in silence.

Lucky for Astrid, she was a skilled actress, and no one was the wiser. She went about the rest of the school year as if nothing was bothering her. Astrid continued with her routine, going to Port Angeles and training with the MMA fighters, dating Emmett, and growing closer to his family, except for Rosalie and Edward. Things may have gotten better with Bella, but they would never be the same again. Astrid still believed that Bella was obsessed with Edward and that Edward was too controlling. But there was nothing she could do about it, so she was going to leave Bella to reap what she was sowing.

The school year continues, and finally, it's graduation day. Rosalie, Emmett, and Astrid are at the school in their graduation gowns waiting to be called up to receive their diplomas. Emmett is called up first and smiles as Alice takes his picture when he gets his diploma. Emmett sits down and waits anxiously for Astrid to get hers. When Astrid receives her diploma, the Cullens, Charlie, Bella, Harry, Sue, and Seth stand up and cheer. Emmett being the loudest.

Harry and Sue feel uncomfortable being there with the Cullens, but they swallow their nerves for Astrid. As soon as the ceremony is over, though, they leave and drag Seth with them. Astrid makes her way through the crowds of people towards her dad and the Cullens. Emmett picks her up and hugs her.

"I'm so proud of you, Sunshine."

"Thanks, Em."

He sets her down, and Charlie hugs his daughter. He tells Astrid the same thing and kisses her forehead. Bella hugs her sister stiffly and congratulates her. The sisters no longer feel comfortable with each other. Astrid gives her a strained smile, and thanks, Bella. After everyone congratulates the graduates, Charlie, Astrid and Bella head off to the Lodge for a celebratory dinner, while the Cullens head home and go hunting.

The next day, Emmett picks up Astrid so that they can spend the day together. They go into Seattle, and Emmett takes Astrid shopping for a new summer wardrobe. At first, she protests, but Emmett gave her his puppy dog eyes, and she relented. After shopping for a while, they have lunch. As they're sitting in the restaurant waiting for their order, Astrid decides to breach a subject that she's been thinking about for a while.

"Emmett, I've decided that I want to search for my biological parents."

Emmett's brow furrows, "Why the sudden urge to find them?"

"It isn't a sudden urge. I've been thinking about it for a long time. I feel like something is missing in my life. Don't get me wrong I love my mom and dad, but I have this need to find my parents."

"Have you told Charlie?"

"Not yet, but he'll understand. I know he will."

"Okay, if that's what you want, Sunshine, then I'm going to help you."

Astrid smiles, "I was hoping you would say that. I didn't want to do this without you."

Emmett smiles and kisses her hand, "I would never let you face something like this alone."

"Thank you, Emmett."

"You're welcome, Sunshine."

Meanwhile in Asgard:

Heimdall had been watching the entire exchange and decided that this was something that Prince Thor and Princess Diana should know. If the Princess wants to meet her parents, then Heimdall thought that perhaps it was time for them to go down and retrieve her. He leaves his post and makes his way to the palace.

Heimdall arrives at the training ground where he finds Diana and Thor sparring against each other. He stands and watches the couple circle each other. Thor smiles at his wife, "Come, My Love, surely you are not afraid to face me?"

Diana's eyes narrow, "I fear no man or god, including you, husband."

With that, lets out a mighty cry and lunges at Thor with her sword. Raising Mjolnir, Thor blocks her sword and pushes her back. Thor swings and Diana dances back, he throws his hammer at her and Diana dodges it. As Mjolnir flies by, Diana reaches out and grabs the handle. She twirls around and sends it back towards Thor, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying back. Damn it; sometimes, Thor forgets that his wife is also worthy of the mighty hammer. Thor jumps to his feet and summons Mjolnir to him. He calls down a bolt of lightning and sends it towards Diana. She throws herself to the side and rolls back onto her feet. Diana slams her bracelets together, sending a wave of power towards, who uses twirls Mjolnir to disperse the energy. Thor jumps into the air and brings his hammer down, Diana raises her sword to block. They strain against each other, each trying to get the upper hand. Thor grins at his wife and shoves her sword to the side, then grabs her by the waist and brings her body to his and kisses her.

"Thor, that's cheating!" Diana cries.

"All is fair in love and war, My Love."

Diana smirks at him and trips him. Thor lands hard on his back with a grunt, and Diana has her sword at his neck, "I suppose you are correct, My Love."

Thor's eyes narrow, he knocks her off her feet and covers her body with his own. "I prefer love," then kisses her again.

Diana sighs and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling Thor in closer. At that moment, Heimdall clears his throat; the royal couple looks up at him, "Forgive your the interruption, your Graces."

"Think nothing of it, my friend," Thor says and hops up onto his feet then offers his hand to Diana, "What brings you to the sparring ring?"

"It's Princess Astrid, My Prince."

"What is happening with our daughter, Heimdall?" Diana asks as she takes Thor's hand.

"She has been asking about you and has decided to search for her biological parents. I have seen her discussing this with the man that is courting her."

"Have you found out what sort of being this man is," Thor asks.

"Yes, My Prince, it appears he is a creature that lives off the blood of others. Though I have only ever seen him and his family feed on animals."

Diana's eyes widen, "A vampire."

Thor looks at Diana, confused, "What is that?"

"It is a Heimdall says a vampire is a creature from folklore that subsists by feeding on the vital essence generally in the form of human blood. "

Thor growls, "And this creature dares threaten my daughter?"

"No, My Prince, this creature, known as Emmett, has never once threatened the Princess. From what I have gathered, he loves her very much."

Thor doesn't like that one bit. He looks at Diana, who seems to feel the same way, "Thank you, Heimdall. If there is anything else, please inform us immediately."

Heimdall bows, "Of course, My Prince, My Princess."

Once Heimdall leaves, Thor wraps his arm around Diana's waist and turns; he begins walking into the palace. Diana gives him a puzzled look, "Where are we going, Thor?"

"To speak to the Allfather. It is time to retrieve our daughter. I will wait no longer."

Diana's eyes harden, "Yes, it is time."


	24. Divine Arrival

****NOT BETA'D ANY MISTAKES ARE MY OWN****

Thor and Diana arrive in the throne room where Odin and Frigga are attending court. They bow to Thor's parents, and Odin nods, "To what do we owe this visit, my son?"

"Father, Diana, and I would like to discuss with you our daughter," Thor tells his father.

Odin stares at his son and daughter-in-law, "Clear the room." Odin tells everyone.

The nobles bow to Odin and Frigga and leave the room, "What has happened with my granddaughter, Thor," Frigga asks.

"As you know, Mother, Heimdall has been keeping an eye on her, and today Astrid has decided that she wants to search for her biological parents."

"And we all know her endeavor will be fruitless since we are here on Asgard," Diana says.

"So, Diana and I have decided that we are going down to retrieve our daughter," Thor tells his parents.

Frigga smiles at her son, "I think that is a wonderful idea."

Thor beams at his mother, "Thank you, Mother."

Thor looks at his father, "Father?"

Thor looks at Diana and Thor for a bit longer then sits back in his throne. "I agree; it is time she learns who she is. But I want to know what has Heimdall found out about the creature that attacked her and the one that is courting her."

Thor and Diana look at each other, "Your majesty, Heimdall has described the creature, and I believe that it is a vampire." Diana tells Odin.

Frigga looks confused, "A vampire?"

"A creature with red eyes that roam around attacking humans and feeding off their blood, my dear," Odin tells his wife.

"The difference is that this particular boy has only ever fed off the blood of animals, and he has gold eyes. He and his family have a permanent residence, and the young ones attend school with Astrid. He has never threatened Astrid, according to what Heimdall has reported," Diana clarifies.

Odin's eye widens, he knew what those creatures were. Odin had run into them once or twice while he had visited Midgard. They had red eyes and their skin as hard as marble, but with Gungnir, he could easily destroy them. Odin could even use his bare hands to tear them apart if necessary, and their fangs could not pierce the skin of an Asgardian. But as much as Odin disliked Midgardians, he thought even less of vampires. They were savage and had no self-control. The fact that these particular vampires lead a semi-normal domestic life intrigued him.

"You have my permission to bring my granddaughter home. You, Diana, and Loki will go down and retrieve her," Odin pauses for a moment, "Bring the creature with you."

Thor and Diana bow and leave the throne room. Thor and Diana go to the garden where Loki sits under a tree reading a book. Loki doesn't even bother to look up from his book, "To what do I owe this visit from my sweet sister and my oaf brother?" Loki says as he turns the page.

Thor grins at Loki, "Brother, it is time."

Loki looks up from his book and studies Diana and Thor's faces, "You are finally going to retrieve my niece?"

"Not only us, Loki, but Odin has also ordered for you to accompany Thor and me," Diana explains.

Loki closes his book, "Why?"

Thor's brow furrows, "I do not know. Perhaps he thought that you could help us understand these Midgardians better?"

Loki laughs, "I understand these mortals as much as you do, Brother. If anyone understands them, it's Diana." Loki says and nods towards his sister-in-law.

"I would think it is only as an extra precaution that Odin wants you to come along, Loki. And if anything else, seeing the God of Mischief may convince Astrid even more," Diana tells Loki.

"We are also bringing back a Midgardian creature," Thor says.

Loki raises an eyebrow, "What kind of creature?"

"A vampire. I think your magic will help subdue the creature's coven if necessary without destroying them," Diana explains.

Loki thinks for a moment, then slowly nods, "Perhaps you are correct, Sister. We do not need this great oaf swinging his hammer and destroying everything in sight."

"I can control myself." Thor protests.

Loki and Diana both stare at Thor, "Fine, Loki should handle the coven."

Loki grins at Thor, "Well, Dear Brother, when shall we leave?"

"On the morrow. It is nighttime on Midgard, and we will not disturb Astrid now." Diana says.

"Are we going to dress as warriors or in our royal garments?"

"As mortals, it will be less of a shock for my niece. When the time comes, we will show her who we truly are. I will cast a glamour on us," Loki tells his brother.

"Then tomorrow, after we break our fast, we shall retrieve our daughter."

Loki nods, "Agreed."

The dawn could not approach fast enough for Thor and Diana. They stayed up half the night talking about their daughter and what type of person she had grown into under the influence of the people of Midgard. Thor held Diana close, "Heimdall says she is strong-willed like you, My Love," Thor tells Diana, "And she enjoys battle as much as we do. Heimdall says that she has a great interest in Norse and Greek Mythology. So that may help her in accepting us as her parents."

"Do you think she can forgive us for losing her," Diana asks Thor.

"I believe so; if she is anything like you, she will have a forgiving heart," Thor says and kisses Diana's head, " And once we explain what happened and that we never stopped searching for her, she will understand. Now, let us get some sleep, My Love, tomorrow will be an eventful day."

Diana kisses Thor goodnight, then snuggles more into him and goes to sleep. The next day after breakfast, Odin and Frigga accompany Thor, Diana, and Loki to the Bifrost. Before Heimdall opens the Bifrost, Loki casts a glamour on the three of them so that they look like they're wearing Midgardian clothes. Diana looks at herself and then at Thor and Loki, she nods in approval. Taking Thor's hand, they turn to face the Bifrost. Thor squeezes Diana's hand.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

"Yes, My Prince. I shall open it in a clearing in the forest as not to startle the mortals. But close enough to the vampires home."

"Good thinking, Heimdall."

With that, Heimdall opens the Bifrost, and Thor, Diana, and Loki step through and are shot down to Midgard. Seeing planets and stars zip by as they travel.

Meanwhile, at the Cullen house, Astrid had gone over early so that Esme could cook her breakfast. They were sitting around watching Astrid have her breakfast and talking when they suddenly storm clouds started to gather out of nowhere and began to center around the clearing that was close to the Cullen house. Astrid suddenly perked up, feeling the power coming from the storm. She dropped her fork and rushed outside. Emmett rushed after her.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?"

"You don't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The power of that storm that's coming. It's not a normal storm, Emmett, you have to take me there."

"No, it could be dangerous."

"I have to go there, Emmett. Whatever that is, it's calling me. If you don't take me, I'll go myself."

Emmett hesitates, Astrid huffs and takes off running, "Astrid, wait! Talk to me, what are you feeling?" Emmett asks as he catches up with Astrid.

"I don't know Em, but I have this need to be there. I know that something is going to happen when I get there, but I have to hurry."

"We'll all go with you then," Carlisle said.

Astrid looks at Carlisle and nods. Emmett picks up Astrid and takes off running with everyone following behind. They arrive just in time to see a bright rainbow light hit the ground and leave a runic symbol on the ground. When the bright light recedes, three people are standing there. The vampires are on hyper-alert, thinking that these people are dangerous. Astrid's eyes widen as she realizes what she just witnessed, "No fucking way," She whispers.

"What," Emmett asks.

"Emmett put me down."

Emmett reluctantly puts her down, and she begins to walk towards the three people, The tall blonde man, the woman with dark hair, and the other man with dark hair. But her eyes are locked on the blonde man's blue eyes, the same shade as her own.

"Astrid, what are you doing, what was that, who are those people," Emmett asks.

"That was the Bifrost, The Rainbow bridge," Astrid says.

Thor smiles, realizing that she knows who they are, "Loki, remove the glamour."

Loki looks at Thor, "Are you sure, Brother?"

"Yes, she knows who we are."

Diana looks at her daughter, and nods, "Not specifically, but she does recognize at least Thor."

Loki waves his hand, and the glamour comes off. Astrid's eyes widen, for standing before her, is Thor, the God of Thunder, in his armor and red cape holding Mjolnir. Exactly how she painted him. Her eyes flash to the dark-haired man who is also in his formal garb with his horned helmet, and Astrid realizes that he can only be Loki god of mischief. That would mean that the woman is the one from her sculpture, the Amazon warrior.

Astrid continues to walk towards them, Emmett reaches out for her, "Astrid, what are you doing?"

Astrid shakes off his hand and continues to get closer to the gods. Once she's close enough, Astrid drops down to one knee and looks at the ground, "Greetings Thor, God of Thunder."

"No fucking way," Emmett says.

Thor looks down Astrid; his heart almost bursts at seeing his child that looks exactly like him. Thor couldn't help it; he kneeled in front of Astrid and raised her chin and helped Astrid to her feet, "Rise, Daughter."

"What?" Astrid says.

"You are my daughter, Astrid."

"I, I am?" Astrid is so overwhelmed, her eyes roll back, and she faints in Thor's arms.

Loki stares at Thor and rolls his eyes, "Well done, Thor, you killed your daughter."

"Astrid!" Emmett screams and rushes towards the three strangers along with the other Cullens.

"Oh, I almost forgot about them," Loki says. And with a wave of his hand, he paralyzes the Cullens before they can get any closer.

Loki grins, "Foolish creatures. Shall we take Astrid to Asgard now?"

"No, not yet, we need to wait until she awakens," Diana tells Loki.

It doesn't take long for Astrid to come to. Her eyes flutter open, and she looks into the smiling face of Thor. Astrid remembers what Thor tells her, "Holy shit!" and she scrambles away from Thor.

Thor's smile falters, "Are you alright, Daughter?"

"Am I alright? No, I'm not alright. You just told me that you're my father," Astrid looks at Diana, "That would make you my mother, right?"

Diana nods

Astrid looks at Loki, "Uncle Loki?"

Loki laughs and bows, "At your service, Niece."

"This can't be happening. You can't be my parents. You're myths."

"I can assure you, Astrid; we are not a myth. Though we can understand why you would think so," Loki says.

"How do you know my name?"

"We named you, Astrid Diana, Thorsdottir. Loki is the one who gave you that necklace you wear the day you were born. You can only remove it," Diana tells Astrid.

Astrid looks down at the necklace she's wearing. Charlie told her that she had it on when they found her on their doorstep, "How do I know you're not trying to kidnap me. That you are my parents?"

"Astrid, you are a warrior like your mother, and you have her strength. You have my powers. You can call forth lightning and control the weather somewhat. I will need to train you and give you a weapon to help you control it better. You look exactly like me, especially the eyes," Thor says with a smile.

Emmett, who is still frozen, looks between Thor and Astrid and realizes that she looks exactly like the man standing in front of her. He's also surprised to hear that Astrid can control the weather. She never told him anything about that. It must have been what Astrid had been hiding from him since Phoenix.

"What do you want from me?" Astrid asks.

"Heimdall informed us that you wanted to search for your true parents, and Odin decided that your father and I could come down and retrieve you."

"Heimdall, Odin? Their real too?"

"Of course, they are."

"Wait, if you knew where I was, why didn't you come for me sooner?" Astrid asks, starting to get angry.

Thor and Diana look at each other, "That is a little complicated. Perhaps we should talk somewhere else?"

"Okay," Astrid looks back at the Cullens, "Could you unfreeze my boyfriend and his family?"

"Brother."

Loki waves his hand, and the Cullens unfreeze. Astrid runs to Emmett's side. Thor, Diana, and Loki walk over to the Cullens. Thor smiles and steps forward, "Greetings, I am Thor Odinson, God of Thunder. This is my wife, Princess Diana of Themyscira, and my brother, Loki Odinson, God of Mischief."

Astrid's head whips around, "You're the princess of Themyscira? That means you're the daughter of Zeus!"

Diana smiles, "Yes, Astrid. Your grandmother, Hippolyta will be happy to see you."

Astrid put her hand to her head, "This is a lot to take in."

"I'm sure it is, Niece, but we will help you as best we can," Loki tells Astrid.

Carlisle steps forward and offers his hand to Thor, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, and our children, Rosalie, Duncan, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett."

Thor takes Carlisle's hand and shakes it very carefully, "It is nice to meet you all. Heimdall has told us a great deal about you and your family. It is commendable that you fight your nature to lead normal lives."

The Cullens stiffen, "You know what we are?"

"Of course, I had run into your kind before when I lived on earth," Diana explains.

"Well, thank you, we do our best," Esme says, "Shall we head back to our house so we can speak more comfortably?"

The Asgardians nod. Emmett picks up Astrid and runs back to the house with the others. Loki teleports him, Thor, and Diana to the Cullen house. When the Cullens arrive, the Asgardians are waiting for them.

"Please come in," Carlisle offers.

Thor takes Diana's hand and leads her into the house, followed by Loki, but all three of them are aware of their environment in case of treachery. Carlisle and Esme go into the living room and offer the Asgardians seats. Thor and Diana sit on the sofa. The sofa creaks under Thor's weight. Loki sits in the armchair, while Astrid and Emmett sit across from her parents on the love seat. Astrid glares at her parents, "Okay, explain to me how you two could abandon me on Midgard for sixteen years and expect me to go back with you to Asgard?"

Diana's eyes sadden, "Astrid, we did not abandon you. You were taken from us by the Dark Elves. There was a war on Asgard, and while your father and I fought to keep the people safe, a Dark Elf snuck into your nursery and took you. Nearly killing your grandmother in the process. They then put a spell on you that hid you from Heimdall's eyes until you broke it when you called down the lightning to kill your enemy."

Emmett looks at Astrid, "Is that how you killed James, Sunshine?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know I could do that. It freaked me out so bad that I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Wait, that happened weeks ago, what took you so long?"

"When we were informed that you were found and that you were attacked, Odin decided that he wanted Heimdall to watch you to see what that creature was and to see how you had grown up. I protested, but Odin convinced me to wait a while longer."

Astrid thought about it. She knew that it was rare for anyone to go against the Allfather except for Loki. So, she could accept that he made her parents wait, "So what exactly do you want from me?"

"We want you to come home and get to know you. We want to teach you how to be a goddess and live up to your true potential. And above all, we want to be a family."

"What about the family I have here?"

Thor and Loki looked at each other, "Odin will never allow them to come to Asgard, but I'm sure he will allow you to come to visit."

Astrid turned to Emmett, "What do you think?"

"I think you should go, Sunshine. You wanted to know your parents, now's your chance. I'm going to miss you, though."

"Ah, but you will be coming with us, Emmett. The Allfather wants to meet you. That is if you want to," Diana tells Emmett with a smile.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Odin has taken an interest in you," Thor says.

"Which may or may not be a good thing," Loki says.

"Would you mind if we talk to my dad about this," Astrid asked.

"Dad?" Thor asked, looking at Diana.

"An informal way of addressing a father."

"Oh," Thor says sadly. Diana takes his hand and squeezes it.

Astrid's heart clenches at seeing the sad look on Thor's face, but Charlie was her dad. Astrid knew that soon enough, she would call Thor Father.

"It is fine Astrid, would you like us to come with you?" Diana asks.

"If it's okay with Carlisle, could you wait here for about an hour then come over," Astrid asks.

"That's fine, Astrid," Carlisle says.

"That is also fine with us, Daughter," Thor says.

Astrid smiles at her parents and grabs Emmett's hand they get up and leave the house and drive back to the Swan house. In the meantime, Carlisle and the others have a pleasant conversation with the Asgardians.


	25. Saying Goodbye

****AGAIN NOT BETA'D ANY MISTAKES ARE MY OWN.****

Astrid and Emmett got in his Jeep and drove off towards Astrid's house. They sat in silence for a while until Emmett reached out and took Astrid's hand, "Are you okay, Sunshine?"

Astrid turns to look at Emmett, "Yeah, this is a lot to take in, but I'm alright."

"Why didn't you tell me about what happened in Phoenix?"

"Because I honestly thought I was a mutant, and I didn't want to bring the government down on you or my family. But now it turns out that my parents are gods. How weird is that?"

"Very. So, are you going to go with your parents?"

"I don't know."

Emmett pulled the Jeep over and looked at Astrid, "Yes, you do. You've never been unsure of anything since I've known you."

"Are you coming with me?"

Emmett leaned over and kissed Astrid, "I'll follow you anywhere, Sunshine."

Astrid smiled at Emmett and hugged him. He pulled back out onto the road and continued to Astrid's house. When they got there, Charlie had gotten home from a long fishing weekend. He saw Astrid and Emmett get out of the Jeep and make their way into the house. They walked into the kitchen where Charlie was having a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey Sweetheart, how was your morning?"

Astrid sat down across from Charlie, "Very interesting. Do you remember when I told you that I wanted to search for my birth parents, and you said that you were okay with that?"

"Sure, you have every right to find your birth parents and find out what happened that they had to give you up. And if you want to have a relationship with them," Charlie tells her.

"Well, it turns out I found them."

"So fast?"

"Well, it's more like they found me. It turns out that I was kidnapped, and my parents have been searching for me for sixteen years."

Charlie put his coffee cup down, "Man, I can only imagine how they must have felt. But I searched through the missing person database. I never found a report on you."

"No, you wouldn't have. My parents are not exactly from here. Well, my mom is, but she moved away when she married my father."

"Where are they from, someplace in Europe?"

"Kind of, they're well known in Norway," Astrid said.

"Astrid just tells him," Emmett said.

"Tell me what?" Charlie asked.

"Well, my parents are from someplace far, far away."

Charlie sighed in frustration, "Astrid, just tell me."

"Okay, um, my parents are from Asgard," Astrid mumbled.

"I'm sorry, where?"

"Asgard, Dad. My father is Thor, the God of Thunder."

Charlie stared at Astrid for a moment then did something he rarely does; he laughed. When he saw that Astrid was entirely serious, Charlie stopped laughing, "You mean to tell me that this person claiming to be your birth father thinks he's Thor?"

"No, Dad, he is Thor. I saw him and my mother arrive in a clearing close to the Cullen house using the Bifrost. Oh, and Loki is here too."

"The God of Mischief?"

"Yep."

Charlie looked at Emmett, "Do you believe all this nonsense?"

"Yes, I was there. I saw the whole thing, Charlie. Otherwise, I wouldn't have believed either."

Charlie sat there and rubbed his face, "I can't believe it, my daughter is a demigod. That explains a lot, though."

"Well, I'm not a demigod, Dad. My mother isn't mortal. She's a goddess too."

"You said she was from here."

"She's from Greece."

"Don't tell me; Your mother is a Greek Goddess."

"No! The Greek gods are dead. Her father was Zeus."

"Oh, wonderful. Are you sure these people aren't delusional?"

Emmett snorts, Astrid glares at him, and he holds his hands up in surrender, "No, Dad, my parents are gods, and I know they're my parents. Besides, I didn't tell them, but I feel a connection with them."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"My parents want to take me to Asgard. They want to get to know me and meet my grandparents."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know, Dad, but Thor said I could visit whenever I want, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, Kiddo, I can't keep you from your birth parents, and I wouldn't want to. If this is something you want to do, then I support you. But what about your relationship with Emmett?"

"Oh, I'm going with her."

"Yeah, it would seem Odin is interested in getting to know Emmett."

Charlie nods, "Are you upset, Dad?"

"No, I knew that you would leave one day, I didn't think you would be leaving so far away. But as long as you can come back, I'm happy."

"Good, do you want to meet my parents and uncle?"

"Of course, Kiddo. Where are they?"

"I asked them to wait at the Cullen house. They should be here in a little while."

"Okay, let me go clean up," Charlie said as he made his way upstairs.

Meanwhile, at the Cullen house, Carlisle and the others were being regaled with stories of Thor and Loki's conquests and about Diana's time on Themyscira and her participation in WWI and her battle with her brother Ares. The Cullens sat there in shock. Jasper looked at each of them, "How old are ya'll?"

"By Midgardian count, Loki and I are 1500 years old, more or less. Still, young men," Thor tells them.

"And I am only slightly younger than them," Diana says, "But unlike my husband and brother, I have spent most of my life on the island of Themyscira," Diana says as she takes Thor's hand. Thor smiles at his wife and kisses her hand.

"How did you two meet," Alice asked.

"It was fifty years after WWI, and all I wanted was peace, so I moved to Norway," Diana tells Alice.

"Loki and I still had the habit of visiting Midgard without Father's permission to cause a little mischief. We went to a local pub, and I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen being harassed by some brute. I went to aid her, but Diana turned around and punched him out with one punch. And with that, I was in love," Thor said while Diana rolled her eyes.

"Thor introduced himself and expected me to fall all over him. But what did I do, love?"

Thor chuckled, "She shoved me out of the way and walked right passed me without giving me a second glance."

Loki laughed, "After that night, all I heard from this oaf was how he had to get to know the dark-hair beauty with the sparkling brown eyes that had captured his heart. Lady Sif was livid."

"Well, she does not compare to my Diana," Thor said with a grin, "For weeks, I pursued Diana, trying to impress her until I realized that she was not impressed with all my strength and power. So I stopped all my posturing and showed her the real me."

"And that's when I fell in love with you," Diana said and kissed Thor on the lips, "After that, Thor told his father about me, and we courted for two years. Then we married in Asgard."

"But Astrid is only seventeen," Alice said.

"There was a great deal of unrest in the Nine Realms, and we wanted to wait until things had settled down to have children. When it did, we had Astrid. Thor and I never thought that the Dark Elves would reemerge and take her."

"Why didn't you have more children," Rosalie asked.

"We did not feel right having more children until we found Astrid. We didn't want Astrid to feel we were replacing her."

"I can understand that," Carlisle said then looked at his watch, "Perhaps we should get going. It's almost been an hour."

With that, Carlisle brought the car around, and Loki applied the glamour again on himself, Thor and Diana. Loki sat in the front seat with Carlisle while Thor and Diana sat in the back. While they drove, Carlisle explained that Charlie didn't know they were vampires and if they could refrain from saying so in his presence. They all agreed.

When Carlisle arrived at Charlie's house, Astrid went outside to greet her parents and uncle. Thor and Loki got out of the car, and Thor helped Diana out. Thor turned around and saw Astrid walking towards them.

"DAUGHTER!" Thor boomed, causing Loki to wince.

"Quiet, you great oaf, before you deafen us all."

Thor threw his head back and laughed. Diana used to their little arguments, only shook her head. Astrid, on the other hand, thought it was quite entertaining and laughed. She smiled up at Thor, "Father."

At that word, Thor's face lit up, and he beamed at his daughter. Diana stood next to Thor and took Astrid's hand, "That was your first word, Dada."

"Really, Mother?"

Diana's eyes filled with tears, "Yes, sweetling, it was."

Astrid knew that she had just met her parents, but it felt so right, calling them her mother and father that she couldn't help it. It was something that she could feel in her heart. While this was going on, Charlie and Emmett were in the house watching from the front window. Charlie's mouth fell open when he saw the massive blonde man get out of Carlisle's car. He turned to Emmett, "That guy's bigger than you."

"Wait until you see him up close, he's massive."

Charlie turned back around and watched as Thor helped his wife out of the car, and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. Charlie had never seen a more beautiful woman than the one that was standing in front of his house. Now, Charlie realized why Astrid was so extraordinarily beautiful. He watched as Astrid took her mother's hand and led them into the house.

As they came inside, Thor had to duck to get through the door. Astrid introduced Charlie to her parents and uncle, "Dad, I'd like you to meet my father, Thor Odinson, my mother, Diana Prince, and my Uncle Loki Odinson. Father, Mother, Uncle, this is my dad, Charlie Swan."

They all stare at each other for a moment, until Diana steps forward, "Mr. Swan, it is an honor to meet you. And I would like to thank you on behalf of my husband and myself for taking such great care of Astrid," Diana said as she takes Charlie's hand.

"Yes, Asgard is also in your debt, Mr. Swan," Thor adds as he pats Charlie on the shoulder, nearly making the poor man fall. Emmett catches Charlie before he can topple over.

After the introductions are made, and Charlie offers his guests something to drink, Loki retells the tale of how Astrid was kidnapped and how they couldn't find her until recently. Charlie listens with rapted attention and is fascinated by everything that happened. Thor and Diana even retold the story about how they met and of their courtship. Astrid couldn't help but think that she was like her mother. Unimpressed by brash behavior and preferred to take her time getting to know the man she would eventually fall in love with.

As they were talking, Bella and Edward arrived. Edward was shocked to see Carlisle and Emmett's vehicles at the Swan house and thought that something must have happened. They rushed into the house to see what was wrong.

"What's going on is anyone hurt?" Bella asked.

Everyone looked up at the couple, "No, Bells, nothing is wrong, why would you think that?"

"We saw Carlisle's car and assumed something had happened," Edward said.

"Well, something did happen, but not in the sense that you're thinking."

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

"Bella, These are Astrid's real parents, Thor and Diana and her uncle Loki," Charlie said.

As Charlie tells Bella this, Edward is bombarded with the images of the Asgardians arriving in the clearing close to the Cullen house. Edward's eyes widen, and he looks between Emmett and Carlisle, who both discreetly nod.

Bella gets a glint in her eye at the thought of Astrid's parents coming to take her away. She may be getting along better with Astrid, but it wasn't by much, and she would prefer Astrid gone. But as she turns to look at the guests, Bella is filled with envy at how beautiful her birth parents are. Loki's eyes narrow at Bella's reaction. He knew that look very well. He used to feel that way about Thor until they finally talked everything out.

"So, you're my niece's adoptive sister?"

"Yes, I'm her older sister."

"Hmm, I expected you to be younger than her. You remind me of myself with Thor once."

Astrid instantly caught what Loki meant.

"Loki," Thor warned.

"Loki? Thor? Don't tell me you're parents were into Norse Mythology too."

Loki grins, "My dear mortal; we are no myth. We are gods. I am Loki God of Mischief. Brother of Thor God of Thunder."

Bella looks between the two brothers, "Are you serious?"

Loki teleports behind Bella, "Very." He whispers in her ear, making Bella jump and causing Edward to almost growl. Loki shoots him a shark-like grin in challenge.

"Loki," Diana says.

Loki chuckles and teleports back to his seat. "Only having a little fun, Dear Sister."

"Yes, but not at the expense of our host's daughter," Thor says.

Astrid claps her hands, "Well, that was fun, but I think we should get back to talking about what we're going to do."

"By all means, Dear Niece, let us continue," Loki says as he leans back in his chair and crosses his legs.

"Father, will Grandfather allow my adoptive family to come to Asgard."

"I do not think so, Sweetling," Thor said.

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"Odin is not fond of Midgardians. He has long told us to leave you all to your fate. But The Allfather may make an exception in your case considering what a wonderful job you have done raising Astrid, though I make no guarantees." Thor explains

"Will Astrid be able to come to visit?" Charlie asks.

"I do not see why not. But again, that depends on Odin. He is the King. Nevertheless, Heimdall will always watch over you."

"Heimdall," Bella asked.

"The Gatekeeper of Asgard," Charlie said.

Astrid gave her dad a look, "What, I pay attention to what you read."

Bella silently seethed.

"If there are no more questions, I think it is time for you to pack, Astrid," Diana said.

"Yeah, I think I should," Astrid paused, "Would you like to help me, Mother?"

Diana gave her daughter a brilliant smile, "I would love to, and while we pack, I will tell you more about Themyscira."

"That would be great, though I do need to make a phone call. In the meantime, dad, I can't believe I'm saying this, but can you show my father and uncle my baby pictures?"

Charlie chuckled, "Sure, Honey. Bella, go get Astrid's baby albums."

"I think I'll go home and pack too," Emmett said.

"Why are you packing," Bella asked when she came back in with the albums.

Emmett beamed, "I'm going to Asgard with Astrid."

Bella's mouth fell open. She grabbed Edward's hand and left the room. Loki watched her go, "Exactly the way I was."

"How was that?" Charlie asked.

"Jealous of my sibling."

Charlie sighed, "Yeah, that's been going on for a while."

Thor and Loki look at each other and nod. It was to be expected, Astrid should have excelled at everything she accomplished.

So, while Astrid and Diana packed, Charlie showed Thor, Loki, and Carlisle the photos of Astrid. As they went over every picture, Loki would wave his hand over it and make copies. It took about an hour for Astrid to pack. By the time she was ready, Emmett had arrived with his stuff. Diana carried most of Astrid's luggage downstairs and out the door. The girls were still chatting away as Diana put everything in Emmett's Jeep. After that. All the men got into Carlisle's car, including Charlie and Diana, rode with Astrid and Emmett.

They made their way to the clearing where there were other cars already waiting. Esme, Rosalie, Duncan, Alice, and Jasper had already arrived. Loki got out of the vehicle and teleported the luggage to the Bifrost site, while Astrid went to say goodbye to the Cullens.  
They each hugged and kissed her and wished her luck. Astrid assured them that when she came to visit, she would stop by to see them as well.

Astrid briefly said goodbye to Bella and hugged her. She grabbed onto Charlie; they hugged each other tightly, "I'm going to miss you, Kiddo. Try to visit as much as you can."

Astrid sniffled, "I will, Dad, and I'm going to miss you too."

"I love you, Astrid."

"I love you too, Daddy."

They hugged once more then Astrid took Emmett's hand after he said goodbye to his family, Charlie and Bella. They walked over to the Bifrost site, where her new family was waiting for her. Thor smiled down at his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to do the honor?"

Astrid grinned and looked up, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

On that command, a brilliant light streamed out of the sky and engulfed the reunited family, and they disappeared. They traveled through space; Astrid looked around, and she could see stars and galaxies. She gasped at the beautiful sight, and as quickly as it started, the journey was over. They all stood in the observatory, where the Gatekeeper to Asgard stood with his mighty sword.

"Welcome home, Princess Astrid, and welcome to you, Emmett Cullen."

**QUICK NOTE: THOR AND THE OTHERS ARE ACTUAL GODS NOT LIKE IN THE MCU WHERE THEY'RE ALIENS.**


End file.
